Love In The Dark
by bewareofdogs
Summary: Bethany Elwood never wanted to see Bruce Wayne ever again. However, at the behest of her mother, she found herself spending a summer at Wayne Manor. Featuring- Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (not a slash)
1. Chapter 1

Wayne Manor loomed over the car as we glided up the winding driveway towards it's front. I watched it grow larger and larger as we continued on, and I felt a stone sink in my chest. Looking away, I turned to my mother who was looking in front of her calmly. I took a quick look back at the building before saying to her, "It's bigger than I remember."

"Everything is bigger after you've been away for a long time." She gave me a small smile, "It's going to be fine, Bethany."

"Is it?"

"It's not like it's going to be forever," she had a harshness in her voice that I was only too familiar with, "We're only staying for the season."

"Yeah," I said, "Which is a whole season too long."

"Oh, hush, Bethany! So you and Bruce had a falling out, who cares! I'm sure he's put that silliness behind him."

"Here's hoping." I said to myself as I looked back out of the window.

Our driver came to a stop at the front steps of Wayne Manor and we opened our doors to get out. Rising from the car, I looked up at the building and let out a breath I had been holding. It was a beautiful building, there was no doubt about that. And I missed it. I really did. I had spent a lot of my childhood growing up in this manor, and in a small way, it felt good to be back.

"Is that Bethany Elwood?" came a voice from the front door.

Turning my attention downwards, I saw an older man walking down the front steps of the house. I couldn't help but smile as I moved to meet him, "Alfred Pennyworth! Oh my God it's been ages!" I entered his waiting hug and I held him tight, "I've missed you so much!"

"And I, you, Miss Elwood." Pulling away he smiled, "Well let's have a look at you. You've grown up a very well. The last time I saw you, you were this high." He held out his hand to the height of an eleven year old child.

Laughing softly I said, "Yeah… that would be about right."

"Well, it's a joy to see you here at Wayne Manor again. Master Wayne is excited to have you back as well."

My smile fell a bit at the mention of the master of the house, but I forced it back to its original form, "I'm sure he is."

"Is that Alfred Pennyworth?" My mother called out from behind me.

"Mrs Elwood, it's a pleasure to see you." Alfred embraced her. "Welcome back to Wayne Manor."

"Thank you, Alfred, it certainly is glad to be back."

"Well come on in, come on in! Master Wayne is in the parlor waiting for you. Why don't you head on in, and I'll get your luggage."

"Thank you, Alfred." I said. My mother grabbed me by my arm and moved me up the stairs. Opening the door we entered the massive foyer and the stone in my chest lifted a little. I could picture my younger self running through the room laughing as I was chased by a young boy. My mouth became dry as we continued to move through the room to the door leading through to the parlor. Bursting through them, my mother turned and found the sole occupant of the room and let out a happy scream.

"Bruce Wayne! Oh my gosh, I can not believe it's really you!" She left my arm and went over to hug an attractive young man. He smiled at her and embraced her willingly. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and he was very well toned. He looked nothing like the boy I remembered growing up with. "My goodness, Bruce," my mother was saying, "You are the spitting image of Tom! So good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Margaret." Bruce's voice was a nice baritone and smooth.

"Thank you so much for having us for the summer."

"I honestly couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have as my guest than you, and Bethany."

"Speaking of Bethany," my mother turned away from him and gestured towards me, "You remember my daughter."

Bruce looked at me for the first time since we came in the room and he looked shocked. "Bethany?"

I gave a small smile and a wave, "Hey, Bruce."

He came up to me and went to offer a hug, but held out his hand instead, "Its um… its good to see you."

I took his hand and replied, "Yes, its been a long time."

"Oh come on you two," my mother said, "You haven't seen each other in years, give each other a hug!"

Bruce and I looked at each other and gave an awkward laugh. Bruce opened his arms a little and I did too, leading us both of us into an awkward hug. The hug started off weird, with the two of us gently patting each other on the back, but by the end of it, it had morphed into an almost genuine hug.

Pulling away, I gave Bruce a smile, "Well, that was better than I anticipated."

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, it was."

"Well what are you waiting for, Bruce!" My mother came over to stand between us, "Show us around! We haven't been here in over ten years! Let's see the place!"

Bruce smiled, "Oh, well, alright. This is the parlor, obviously." My mother took Bruce's arm and followed him through the house as he gave us a tour. I walked behind them or off to the side. As we entered each room, I found that they were all exactly the same as they were when I was younger. As I looked around each room, I remembered sitting on the chairs and reading the books, or listening to Tom and Martha tell stories to us as my parents went out to dinner. I remember Alfred looking after Bruce and I as we ran through the rooms after his parents died. Each and every room was so familiar to me that by the end of the tour I found all of my worries about staying here over the summer had nearly vanished.

We ended in the dining room where Alfred came out with a cart of tea. My mother left us to take a cup and stayed to talk to the butler. Bruce and I stood awkwardly with each other as we tried to think of something to say to each other.

"The house still looks the same," I said. "After all of these years."

"Yeah, well, after the fire, I thought I would rebuild exactly as I remembered it."

"There was a fire?"

Bruce looked shocked, "Margaret didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't."

"Yeah, um… there was a fire a few years ago that took down most of the house."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry that happened." I looked around, "It's amazing that you were able to rebuild it like this."

Bruce gave a short laugh, "Yeah, that's where being stinking rich comes in handy."

I smiled, "That it does."

"It really is good to see you again." Bruce gave me a genuine smile, "These halls seem a lot brighter with you in them."

I let out a laugh, "Geeze, Bruce. How long were you thinking of _that_ line?"

Bruce chuckled, "Was it really that bad?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "Awful."

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck acting embarrassed, "Well, I guess I'm not as smooth as I thought it was going to be."

"I guess not."

My mother turned to look at us, "Alfred and I are going to the kitchen to catch up. Why don't you two go to the city or something. Catch up with each other."

Turning to Bruce I smiled, "Wanna show me the gardens?"

"Sure."

Bruce offered me his arm and I hesitantly took it. We walked outside and strolled down the stairs to the gardens. I looked around and again was flooded with memories of playing on the hills and in the bushes. Bruce walked with me silently letting me take in the past. We rounded a corner and came within eye shot of the old green house. I gasped when I saw it's foggy green windows. Instantly, I heard a young Bruce taunting me.

 _"You want me to be your boyfriend!"_

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Yes you do! I read it in your diary."_

 _A young me opened the greenhouse door and ran for the manor, "I'm going to tell my mom."_

 _"Aw, little Bethy gonna tattle on me?"_

 _"Stop it, Bruce! I mean it! You're not being very nice."_

 _"What are you going to do about it? It's my house! I can do and read whatever I want."_

 _"Yeah, but you still shouldn't be a jerk about it."_

 _"Look, just admit that you want me to be your boyfriend, and I'll stop bothering you."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because you said it yourself! You don't want to date someone who is in the fifth grade!"_

 _Bruce laughed, "Well duh, that would be totally lame! If anything, I should be striving to date people in the ninth grade. Older women are more experienced."_

 _"Yeah right, like they would date an eighth grader."_

 _Bruce shrugged, "They might date one with a lot of money."_

 _"Screw you, Bruce!"_

 _"Yeah, you know you want to."_

 _The younger me looked shocked at what he just said. Walking up to him, she opened her hand and slapped him across the face. Bruce looked at her with shock._

 _"I'm going to tell your mother and my parents you hit me."_

 _"You're gonna have to prove it first." I said._

 _"Well fine, you're going to come with me and tell them yourself."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Me!"_

 _I turned away from him and began running away, "You're going to have to catch me first."_

 _"Bethany! Come back!"_

 _The younger me began to run around the green house to try and escape the angry young Bruce Wayne. We turned the corner and Bruce caught me with ease. Grabbing a hold of me, we wrestled for a moment before I got out of his grasp. We were standing just behind the greenhouse near a small circle of bricks._

 _"Just leave me alone, Bruce!"_

 _"No! It's my house and I get to do whatever I want."_

 _He grabbed ahold of me to drag me back to the manor, but I managed to put my hands on his chest. With a great effort, I pushed him away from me and towards the circle of bricks. Bruce's legs hit the bricks causing him to lose his balance. He stood there for a moment, his arms circling, trying to move him forward, but to no avail. He gave a scared look as he fell backwards into the circle. There was the sound of his body hitting a floor of wood, then the sickening crunch of that wood breaking away. Bruce yelled out in terror as he fell through the wooden flooring and down a dark, damp well._

 _"Bruce!" The younger me ran to the edge of the wall, "Bruce!"_

"Bethany!"

Snapping back to myself, I looked up to see Bruce staring at me. Shaking my head, I said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Where did you go?"

Looking from him to the green house, I shrugged, "I was just… remembering, is all."

Bruce nodded, "Remembering the fight."

"And the push."

Bruce cringed a bit while nodding, "And the fall."

"I'm so sorry I did that to you. I never did apologize."

"How were we supposed to know there was a well there."

"Still… it was a shitty thing for me to do."

Bruce shrugged, "I lived through it. Doesn't that make me stronger?"

I nodded, "I guess."

We were both silent for a moment. Then Bruce said, "I did blame you for what happened that day."

I looked up at him in shock, "What?"

"It's the reason my parent's didn't ask for you to come back that following summer."

I nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Though, to be honest, I didn't want to come back anyway."

"You didn't?"

"No. We said some nasty things before you fell, and I was just being petty."

"I'm sure the second fight years later wasn't that much of a help."

I frowned, "You mean the year you tried to force me to be your date to your private school prom?"

Bruce frowned, "I don't look at it that way."

"Right, because you weren't the one being treated like property."

"I would never-"

"But you did, Bruce."

"You're really still upset about that?"

I pushed Bruce away, "Yes! You acted like a petulant, rich, entitled prick!"

"Excuse me! My parents-"

"No! Don't you _dare_ bring Tom and Martha into this. They had been dead for _years_ before this happened. Sure, you could have been harboring some pent up rage over their death, but there is grieving, and there is being an unnecessary douchebag."

"That's a bit uncalled for."

"Is it?" Pushing him away, I turned and began walking back up to the house.

"Are you seriously trying to walk away?"

Turning to him I said, "Yup."

"You're honestly pissed about a few cheap shots I made years ago?"

"You're honestly still pissed about me accidentally pushing you into a well years ago?"

"I think one seriously outweighs the other."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Yeah! One was an _accident_. I had no idea that you were going to trip into that well! _You_ however, knew _exactly_ what you were doing! Massive difference." Turning back around I continued to walk back to the manor.

My mother and Alfred looked up at my sudden entrance into the dining room. Setting down her tea, my mother exclaimed, "What on earth-"

"I'll be in my room until dinner. Don't even _think_ about getting me down any earlier." I made it halfway up the stairs before Bruce came in.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Bethany went to her room, Master Wayne. She says she will be staying there until dinner."

I heard Bruce scoff, "Good! Let her stay in there!"

"And where do you think you're going?" My mother called after him.

"I'm going to _my_ room! I have work to do."

I reached my door and had just entered my room as Bruce was entering the hallway. Glaring at him, I slammed my door shut. A few moments later I heard his door slam shut as well. Grabbing my laptop I went out onto the terrace outside my French door windows, and I set up for a long few hours of watching movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce's Point of View

I paced back and forth in my room, resisting the urge to go across the hall and bang on _her_ door. Who does she think she is? Talking to _me_ like that in _my_ home! My home, that _I_ so graciously invited her back into; my home that _my parents_ welcomed her into in the first place. What gives her the right to speak to me like that? Accusing me of mistreating her? As if!

I sat down on my bed and threw one of the pillows across the room. Lying down, I cupped my forehead as I remembered the night in question: my school's prom night. I had paid the extra fee of inviting a girl from another school to my prom, which I gladly did. I knew I only wanted one person to go with me, and that was Bethany Elwood.

 _A young me waited in the parlor as Bethany reluctantly got ready upstairs. Alfred was waiting at the door to open it for her when she came down._

 _"What's taking her so long?" I asked as I sat down on one of the sofas._

 _"Well you have to give her time. It takes a lot of effort for women to get ready for such an occasion." Alfred's response was, "Plus, you have to admit that Miss Elwood didn't look exactly thrilled to be getting ready in the first place."_

 _"Well why not?"_

 _"You and Miss Elwood haven't had the best of relations over the past few years, Master Wayne. You have to acknowledge that."_

 _"So we had a fight a few years ago! Who cares?"_

 _"Apparently Miss Elwood does."_

 _"What does her opinions matter? I'm over it, so should she be."_

 _"I'm afraid that's not how it works."_

 _I scoffed and picked the corner of the armrest while I waited for her and Margaret to come down. Finally after what felt like ages, the sound of the two women coming down the main staircase came echoing through the house. Alfred was at the door waiting for them to come closer. Opening the door, he welcomed in Margaret, dressed as she was before in a simple dull green skirt with a matching blaizer, and then her daughter, Bethany._

 _"Alright, lets get this night over with." Bethany came in unceremoniously and huffed. I stood took in her new attire. She had come in ripped jeans and a local band t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail. Now, she wore a simple deep purple dress with her hair up in a simple twist bun. She wore no makeup, and no jewelry._

 _"Is that seriously how you're going out?" I asked gesturing to her._

 _She glared at me, "Yes. This is seriously how I'm going out."_

 _"You didn't even try!"_

 _"Look, Bruce. You wanted me here. I'm here. Now, get your keys, and lets go."_

 _"At least put some makeup on, or something!"_

 _Her jaw dropped, "What the hell did you just say?"_

 _"I'm just saying you would look prettier with some makeup on… and some jewelry for that matter."_

 _"You know what, Bruce… fuck you." Turning to her mother she said, "I'm getting out of this dress, and we are leaving."_

 _"You can't leave." I said, "I paid for you to be here."_

 _"Well… I'm so sorry to not be exactly what you_ paid _for!" Turning on her heel she wrenched the door opened and stormed up the stairs._

 _"Bethany!" I ran out of the room after her, "Bethany, come on…. Don't be so sensitive! Just put on some eye makeup and then come to the dance with me." I managed to grab hold of her arm at the top of the stairs, "Besides you own me one for pushing me down that well, and I already told the boys at my school that I was bringing the hottest girl I knew to the dance."_

 _"I owe you? That was an accident!"_

 _"Accident or not, you're mine for the night, so lets go."_

 _Pulling her arm against my grasp she growled, "Let go of me, Bruce. I'm changing and then leaving."_

 _"No you're not! You're coming with me so I can show you off at the dance."_

 _"I'm not something you can show off to your douchebag of a school!"_

 _"Why can't you just go with me like all of the other girls want to?"_

 _Making a smugly sweet face, she said "Maybe I'm not like other girls."_

 _Letting go of her arm I replied, "Yeah, you're right. You're just a stuck up bitch."_

 _She flung her hand backwards across my face, "Fuck. You. Bruce."_

A knock came from the door and Alfred opened the door. "Excuse me, Master Wayne, but dinner is ready."

Sitting up, I nodded, "I'll be down in a moment."

"Alright."

Alfred closed the door and I rubbed my eyes. Maybe I had been a jerk. I had no choice but to apologize for what I said when I was in high school. I also had to hope that Bethany would be willing to forgive me. Standing, I left my room and stood stiffly in the hallway. Across the space, was the door to her bedroom. Walking down the hall I stopped outside, and took a moment to gather my faults. I had to apologize. I was an ass when I was younger. Sighing, I raised my hand to knock, but the door opened.

Bethany looked shocked to find me standing outside her door, but she recovered first, "What?"

"I um… came to escort you downstairs."

"I need escorting?"

"No, no, it's just um… I…." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Bethany."

She shifted her weight to one foot and she frowned, "Sorry? About what?"

"Everything I said earlier…. You're right. I have this tendency to be a prick sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

I cringed, but nodded, "You're right…. I um… I've been a huge dick."

Bethany frowned for a moment longer, then she said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I accept your apology." She gave me a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Great."

She opened the door and I offered her my arm. Taking it, we walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Margaret was already seated near the head of the table drinking from a glass of water. I pulled out a chair for Bethany before seating myself. Alfred came out with a cart of food and served everyone before taking a seat himself. Helping ourselves to the food in front of us, we settled in for a delicious meal.

"So, Bethany," I started, "What are you up to now?"

She took a sip of her water before answering, "I'm actually a curator for a private art collector in England."

I gave a shocked nod, "Wow. That's impressive."

She smiled, "Yes. He has a wonderful collection. I have the honor of working directly with him and seeing exactly what he wants."

"What does he collect?" Alfred asked.

"He loves classic art, mostly baroque art. He does have a few Degas, Matisse, Picassos. His collection is stunning."

"Sounds like there might be more to the collection than just it's beauty." Margaret said sipping her wine with a knowing expression.

"Are you two in a relationship?" I asked, picking up on the hint.

"No." She said, "We're not. And before you ask, no, we're not sleeping together either."

I gave a small laugh, "I wasn't going to ask, but it's good to know you're unattached."

Bethany shot me a warning glance, but went back to eating her food.

"How are things here in Gotham?" Margaret asked, "I've heard the most dreadful news coming from the city."

"The city is in bad shape," I responded, setting my untensils down, "But I have confidence in the police force."

"What is all this about this… _Bat_ man that I'm hearing so much about?"

Bethany snorted, "I'm sorry, what?"

I looked at Alfred who nodded back to me. I turned to Bethany and said, "There is this… vigilante figure haunting Gotham at night, terrorizing the criminal scourge of the Narrows."

"Oh my God, you're serious?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Why… hasn't the police done anything about it?"

"Well, I think they don't want to," said Alfred, "He's hand delivering them thugs off of the street left and right."

"But still," Bethany said, "They can't support a crazy vigilante. What if others start copying him? People could get hurt, or worse."

"Well, from what I've read, he's stopping copy cats as well." Margaret spoke while she stabbed at a piece of salmon .

"That's right," agreed Alfred, "He straps them to poles until the police arrive."

"Okay… but that doesn't do anything to discourage others. Just because a few copy cats get caught, doesn't mean others won't try."

I nodded, "True. But as long as Batman continues to stop them, maybe they'll get the hint."

Bethany snorted, "Or kill themselves trying." She took a bite of salmon and chewed for a moment before asking, "What the hell kind of name is Batman, anyway?"

"He dresses up like a bat." Her mother looked at her over the rim of her wineglass.

"A bat?" Bethany looked from Alfred to me, then back to her mother. "He dresses up… as a bat? Okay… now I think you're making this up."

Alfred chuckled, "It does sound a bit foolish, doesn't it: a grown man dressing up as a bat to fight crime in a hopeless city." Alfred shot me a look, which I returned, shooting him a mock hurt expression. "But he is doing something that the police force can't do, and that is getting a lot of thugs off of the street."

Bethany frowned, "I can't believe that the Gotham Police Force isn't doing more to discourage this man from doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Oh hush, dear," said Margaret, "He's doing Gotham a world of good from what I hear… after what happened with that clown character."

"Clown?" Bethany looked around confused.

"There was this crazy guy," I answered, "Called himself the Joker. He killed a man every day for a week until Batman stopped him."

"Jesus Christ!" Bethany looked around the table at everyone, "Why would he do that?"

"He wanted Batman to give up who he was," Alfred replied, "To give up his mask."

"And… did he?"

"No." I answered. "He was able to stop him."

"But don't you see? This is exactly what happens when you let a vigilante go running wild! He takes the law into his own hands, he inspires other criminals to step up their game. Sooner or later, the Gotham Police Force won't be able to keep up."

"That is true," I said, "But I'm sure Batman will give up what he's doing when he feels that it's time."

"And you know that… how?" Bethany took a drink of her water.

"It's… just a feeling everyone in Gotham has." I smiled at her as I sipped from my wine.

She gave a nod, "Right."

I chanced a glance at Alfred who was already looking at me. I gave him a small nod, and he turned to Margaret and asked, "So, what are you doing now?"


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, we all went into the parlor to have drinks. My mother went straight for the bar and made a dry martini, her signature. Bruce joined her in drinking with a glass of brandy. I chose to do my usual club soda. Alfred joined us after clearing the table, and we all sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you still play the piano," Bruce asked me.

I took a sip of my drink and nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Do you want to play?"

Looking over at the piano in the corner, I gave a small smile, "I would love to."

Getting up, I set my drink down on a side table, and moved over to the old piano. It was different than the one that used to be in this room. Martha's piano must have been lost in the fire. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the cool keys. I took a deep breath, and began to play Mozart's Moonlight Sonata. From behind me, I could hear my mother give a deep sigh and she began to talk to Alfred.

"I just don't understand why she enjoys playing this silly instrument so much." She paused to take an audible sip from her drink, "In my opinion, it takes up too much of her time."

"Oh I'm going to have to disagree with you, there," Alfred said, "I remember the way Mrs Wayne used to play her piano… I've never been able to listen to piano music the same way again."

"It's just too passionate for young ladies to deal with."

"Now, that sounds like Mr Elwood's impressions, if I may be so bold to say."

My mother scoffed, "Mr Elwood would have Bethany sitting in a corner of the room reading books day in and day out until Bruce, or some other wealthy suitor, was ready to marry her."

"Well, Richard was a beast of his own," replied Bruce, "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. He's in Bermuda with his new interest." My mother took another sip of her drink, "She's much younger than I am, and he's spending all of his money on her."

There was a pause in the conversation, then Bruce said, "Well, at least he'll be tan when she's finished using him."

My mother let out a laugh, "Oh, Bruce… stop it! You always were such a smart ass."

I finished playing my first piece, then moved on to another light movement by Mozart. My fingers were light on the keys as I played, and I tried to drown out their conversation, but my mother had other ideas, "Bethany, please. Play something else."

I stopped whatever it was I was playing, and tried again. Taking a moment to think, I decided on Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. The ominous sound coming from the piano made Bruce chuckle and my mother set down her drink forcefully. Getting up from the couch, she excused herself, saying that she was going to go to bed. Shen she left the room, I stopped playing, and turned around on the bench.

"Well, that was fun."

Bruce still had the ghost of a smile on his face as he watched me. I stood and took up my drink again, and he stood with me. Alfred excused himself from the room, and then we were alone. I took a drink of my soda as Bruce walked over to a stereo system and turned on some soft jazz music. I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit down, but Bruce caught me. Pulling me to him, he started dancing, and I followed along with him.

"I've missed you, Bethy."

I scoffed, "I'm sure."

He laughed as he said, "No, I really have. You were one of my best friends when we were younger…. We said some stupid things. _I_ did stupid things. I've missed having my friend here."

I looked up at him and smiled, "I guess I've missed you too."

Bruce smiled. "You look beautiful."

I pulled away a bit and frowned, "Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, that you've grown up a bit since I last saw you." He moved me back in and continued to dance, "The last time I saw you, you were a freshman in high school."

I let him lead me in small steps and I replied, "Yeah… I guess you've grown up as well."

"In more ways than one."

"I hope you're talking about your maturity, and not your puberty."

Bruce smiled, "Of course. Why would I be talking about that?"

I laughed, "You don't seem to be the well-rounded adult you parade to be."

Bruce mocked pain, "And here I thought I was doing so well."

"So what are you really doing, Bruce? Surely you don't take immense joy in going to Wayne Tower every day and sitting in long boring meetings. Your father hated that."

"Oh, I do too. I go up to the offices every once in a while, to make sure everything is still running smoothly, and that the company moves in my interests. But for the most part, I spend my days living the life of a wealthy bachelor."

"And what does that look like?"

"Whatever I want it to."

I laughed and leaned in to rest my head on Bruce's shoulder. We continued to dance in a small circle in a parlor and it was nice. It had been a while since Bruce and I had spent time together, and it was a bit weird now that we were adults. We continued to dance and as a song changed, I looked up at Bruce really looked at him. He looked so much like his father. A fine sturdy jaw, beautiful eyes, framed by a dark hair, and admittedly, very beautiful. I looked into his eyes and gave him a smile.

He leaned in and I met him halfway and we kissed. We stopped dancing, and he moved his hands to my hair, holding me to him. I pressed my body to him as I kissed him back. I felt myself get lost in the kiss, but pulled away. Looking up at him, I took a step back and held him out at arm's length. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before saying, "That… may have been a mistake."

"But a good one," Bruce said. He took my hands in his, "Bethy, I've-"

"Got to go to bed," I pulled away from him, moving to the parlor room, "We both, should go to bed." I left the room and went to the stairs.

"Bethy, wait-"

"It was a good mistake, Bruce. But it was still a mistake."

"Bethy, please. Let's just talk for a moment."

"It's too fast, Bruce. We're too raw. Let's just sleep on it, and get to know each other again before we rush into anything we'll both regret."

Turning away from him, I walked upstairs and entered my room. Getting ready for bed, I laid in my bed, and through about the kiss. With a sigh, I rolled over, and fell asleep.

The following morning I awoke in my bed and sat up. I curled my knees to my chest as I looked around the room, really taking it in for the first time since coming here. This room has been my room at Wayne Manor ever since my first visit at the age of four. It was a large room done in a light violet-grey with accents of white. The giant bed that I slept in was in a corner adorned with a white mesh canopy that draped down over the head of the bed. A vanity was set against the opposite wall inbetween the bathroom door and the French doors that lead out to the private terrace. Along the connecting wall was a large dresser and a wardrobe made of white wood. A large white run made to look like fur was placed in the middle of the room, pulling the white furninture together nicely. It looked like something out of a modern day princess story. Very beautiful, indeed. Getting out of bed, I stretched before walking over to the dresser to pick out my outfit for the day. Getting dressed, I quickly applied a bit of makeup and did my hair before I went downstairs.

Entering the dining room, I was greeted by my mother and Bruce sitting at the table, already eating. I had a plate set before my chair, and upon sitting down I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alfred couldn't help himself," said Bruce, "He's been aching to make those again."

Upon my plate was a very large pancake with two circles of eggs and a strip of bacon placed on it, making a face. I smiled as I looked at the childhood meal, and I found myself excited to eat it. Picking up my knife and fork, I cut into the cake, and found that it had blueberries in it. Taking a piece into my mouth, I all but moaned.

"My God, have I missed these!" I smiled, "He even remembered the blueberries."

"Alfred isn't one to forget," Bruce said, "He still makes chocolate chip pancakes for me sometimes."

I laughed, "How very rugged bachelor."

"It's a tight kept secret here."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. We turned back to our meals, when my mother said, "Well, well, well… one night here and the two of you are already back to normal. If I had known you two would click this fast, I would have called up the entire Gotham society letting them know."

I sighed, "Know what, Mother?"

"About the possible engagement, of course!"

I scoffed, "Slow your roll, mom. We just had a pleasant conversation about breakfast. Don't go picking out china just yet."

My mother gave a sly smile, "Very well. What do you two plan on doing today?"

"I was thinking Bruce could show me around the city," I said, taking a sip of my coffee, "I haven't been here in a long time, and I want to see the sights."

Bruce drank from his cup, and thought about it, "Yeah. That should be fine. I've got nothing to do today. I am at your beck and call."

"What are you going to do today, Mother?"

"I've made plans with the Jones's. We're going to have lunch together and then meet up for dinner later."

I nodded, "Tell James I said hello."

"I will do no such thing," my mother frowned at me, "Not after the way you embarrassed him."

"You embarrassed Jimmy Jones?" Bruce laughed.

"We dated for a year before I broke up with him," I said nonchalantly. "He kept trying to change me to be more acceptable to his family and their lifestyles. I finally said that I had had enough and left him. He tried to do the whole 'no one breaks up with a Jones' speech, but I just told him to watch, and I walked away."

Bruce nodded, "Well, serves him right."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

"I laugh at any man who tries to mold you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued eating my breakfast. When we finished, Bruce and I bade my mother and Alfred goodbye and left for town. I sat in the passenger seat of the overly fancy sporty car that Bruce had chosen to drive for the day and watched as the city grew around us. Passing over a bridge, we were in the heart of her. I looked out of the window at the elevated public transport Thomas and Martha Wayne had commissioned for the city. Around it stood tall gleaming buildings. Bruce pulled up to a large building and got out of the car. Running around, he helped me out and gave his keys to a waiting valet boy. Taking my hand in his, he led me down the street.

"Where to first," he asked, "Shopping? a museum?"

"Oh a museum sounds lovely," I smiled, "Are there any art museums near?"

"Only the best."

I took my hand from his and followed him through the streets of Gotham to the entrance of a large museum. Entering the massive foyer, we were waived through by the desk clerk and we were allowed to walk through the exhibits.

"You don't have to pay to get in?" I asked.

"I make a generous donation every year to all of the museums in Gotham. It's my way of supporting the arts in our city."

I smiled, "That's wonderful, Bruce. Really."

We entered the first room which was a room of portraits. We were surrounded by faces done in stanch white and surrounded by lavish curtains. I picked one of a young American woman I had never heard of. She was framed in a beautiful small metal frame and painted on an oval canvas no bigger than a yard. She was a smaller example of art compared to the rest of the full-body paintings in the room. Getting my fill of her, I moved on to the next. Bruce moved with me, waiting for me to fully see each painting before moving on. When we reached the end of the room, we were given an opportunity to either continue through the regular exhibits of the museum, or go to a special exhibit featuring the illustrations of Charles Allan Gilbert.

"Oh let's go!" I said.

"You've heard of him?"

"Yes! His work is haunting. Please let's go."

"Whatever you want."

I smiled and walked into the exhibit with him following me. The hall was draped in black, which was fitting for the artist's work. I looked around at the maze of illustrations and decided to start on the right and work my way around. Bruce lingered at each illustration with me, looking at the illustrations without interest. I studied each one, letting my eyes drink them in. We made it to "The Pianist" and Bruce started to lag behind. I moved on ahead leaving him a few frames behind, when I finally reached "All is Vanity." A man was already there looking at perhaps the artist's most famous piece. I smiled at him as I took my place a few feet from the illustration and turned my attention to it. I looked at the stunning illusion piece of a woman sitting in front of a vanity with a candle that illuminated the area around her reflecting her face in the mirror across from her. The effect gave the painting a look of a skull.

"Are you familiar with the artist?"

I turned away from the piece in front of me and turned to the speaker, a man with dark hair over a pair of stunning blue eyes. He wore half-framed glasses and a nice suite. I smiled at him and replied, "Yes I am. His work is great."

"Is this your favorite?"

"Um no, actually, "Standing Girl" is my favorite."

He nodded, "It's further down."

My smile brightened, "Really?"

"Yes, come." He gestured down the wall with his head and led me to the canvas containing a woman whose outfit was done in white pastel.

"Oh she's beautiful," I said, "Thank you."

"No problem," he said, "I'm glad to find someone who enjoys Gilbert's work."

I nodded, "He's seriously underappreciated."

"I'm Doctor Jonathan Crane."

I smiled and shook his outstretched hand, "I'm Bethany Elwood."

"Not to sound like I'm using a line, but do you come here often?"

I gave a small laugh, "No, actually. This is my first time here."

"Really?"

"I'm not from here."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"I'm living in England at the moment."

He gave a shocked look and asked, "What brings you to Gotham?"

"I'm visiting a family friend for the summer with my mother."

"And you're spending that time here alone?"

"Um no, actually…." I turned and gestured to Bruce who was still a few frames behind, "I'm actually with him now."

"Your family friend is Bruce Wayne?"

I nodded, "Yes, since a young age."

"Well, you have some very important friends."

"He likes to think so."

Jonathan gave a small laugh, "Not so fond of him?"

"I am, we just… have had a rough few years."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged, "It's okay. We're getting over it. It was a bunch of petty stuff."

"Doctor Crane," Bruce came up behind me and placed his arm around my waist, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't enjoy artwork?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I can have days off from Arkham, Mr Wayne."

"You work at Arkham," I asked.

"I'm a psychologist."

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Doctor Crane, we're going to move on from this exhibit." Bruce pulled on my waist leading me away from the doctor.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Elwood."

"And you too, Doctor."

Bruce didn't say anything as he led me out of the room. As we exited the room, he pulled me down another corridor to a different part of the museum. I pulled myself away and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why were you talking to that man?"

"We were talking about art!"

"Well, he's not a good man."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just… not a good man. He's troubled."

I scoffed, "I need more than that, Bruce."

"He's a crooked man, Bethy… he's done some terrible things … in the criminal system. He's helped a lot of crooked thugs stay out of jail."

"That's awful."

"Which is why you shouldn't talk to him."

I frowned, "I don't need you to protect me, Bruce. I could have figured out he was complete shit on my own."

"Why waste the time?"

"Because that happens in life sometime."

"Look, you've been out of this city for a while, you don't know it like I know it."

Over Bruce's shoulder, I saw Doctor Crane leaving the Gilbert exhibit. He caught my eye and nodded goodbye to me, holding up a white business card. I watched as he held my gaze moving to the entrance clerk. He handed her the card, and gestured to me. Giving me a wave, he left the building.

"I don't want to argue," I said, "Just, let me get to know the city again, but let me do it my way. If I waste my time, so be it." Bruce gave me a frown and I added, "I mean, if I'm about to go in a dangerous part of town, obviously stop me, but other than that, let me do me. Please?"

Bruce thought about it, and signed, "Fine."

"Do you want to leave? You kind of… ruined the mood."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's whatever."

We made our way to the entrance where I stopped at the counter under the guise of grabbing an information pamphlet. The clerk slipped me the business card that Doctor Crane left me, and I rejoined Bruce in leaving the building.


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the rest of the day going to other museums. I dragged Bruce to the world history museum, the modern art museum, and the science museum. He in turn took me to lunch and to dinner. Word had gotten out that Bruce Wayne was moving about town with a mystery woman, and soon we were being snapped at by paparazzi. We tried our best to ignore them, but it was a bit hard. I made it a point to keep a full human's space between us, in the effort to keep romantic rumors at bay. I held bags from the gift shops from the museums we had visited. I had prints of famous art work, miniature statues, books filled with art. We finally decided to call it a day and head home after dessert and we took the public transport train back to where he left his car.

"I remember when these were first installed," I said, taking a seat and setting the bags in the one next to me, forcing Bruce to sit across from me, "Though… they had less graffiti then."

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, that's what time will do."

We rode in silence until we reached out stop. Getting out, we waited on the curb side for the valet to retrieve the car. I shivered in the night breeze and Bruce put his arm around me. I looked around to make sure no one was snapping pictures, and relaxed a bit. Once the car was pulled around, I let Bruce open the door and I got in. He turned the heat up in the car, and he drove through the streets heading back to Wayne Manor.

"Today was fun," I said, "Thank you."

"It was all your idea," Bruce said, "I'm glad I had a free day."

I laughed, "I'm sure you could have gotten around that."

He smiled, "I'm sure I could have."

We made it back to the manor. My mother was still out with the Jones's, and probably will be until well past midnight. Bruce walked me upstairs to my room and we stopped at my door. I leaned against the door frame and smiled, "My, isn't this suddenly cliché."

Bruce gave a small laugh, "Yes, I do believe it is."

I looked into his eyes and sighed, "Goodnight, Bruce." I placed my hand on his shoulder, and turned into my room.

Stopping my door with his hand, Bruce leaned in and asked, "Do you want to… do it again tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Maybe." Closing my door, I waited a moment to make sure Bruce wasn't still hanging around outside, then I locked it. Setting my bag on the vanity, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the business card I picked up at the front desk of the art museum. It was a simple white card with the name Doctor Jonathan Crane on it. Below the name read Psychologist/Psychopharmacologist at Arkham Asylum. I frowned, having never heard of a psychopharma-what-cha-ma-call-it. On the very bottom was an email address and a phone number with a line extension. Flipping the card over, I smiled as I found a message scrawled on the back: _Sorry we got cut off._ It was followed by a different phone number and a second message to call any time. Smiling, I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number. Pressing send, I grabbed a hoodie from my wardrobe and stepped outside onto the terrace. The phone rang for a moment, and I almost thought I was calling too late, but then it was picked up.

"Jonathan Crane."

"Hi," I said. Panicking, I failed to say anything else.

"Hi. Who am I speaking to?"

I smiled to myself, embarrassed, and said, "Um… my name is Bethany, we met at the art museum."

"Ah, yes, Miss Elwood I'm glad you called."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I was worried your friend would have spurned you away from calling."

"He tried." I sat down on one of the plush chairs, "He said some… alarming things about you."

"Alarming? How?"

"He accused you of keeping thugs off of the street by having them declared insane."

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then he said, "That used to be true."

"But?"

"But…. I'm trying not to be that man anymore."

I gave a shocked look and nodded, "Wow… how noble of you."

"I'm most certainly trying."

"Did you get caught?"

"Something like that."

We were both silent for a moment, then I asked, "Did you enjoy the rest of the exhibit?"

"Admittedly, I left soon after you were pulled away."

"I hope Bruce didn't chase you away."

"No," Jonathan gave a chuckle, "No, rest assured, I need more than Bruce Wayne saying some intimidating things to scare me."

I gave a small smile, "I'm glad to hear that."

Again, silence fell between us. After a moment, he said, "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are you doing in England?"

"I work for a private art collector."

"How did you get that job?"

"I graduated with a Masters in Fine Art. I was going to go for a PhD, but I got a job offer to live in a British manor and buy art for an absurdly wealthy man who would pay for all of my travel expenses. I couldn't refuse."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, very much."

"Do you like your boss?"

"He's been very kind to me, yes."

"Do you _like_ your boss?"

I laughed, "No."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'm just glad to know that there might be a chance."

"A chance, Doctor Crane?"

"Indeed. And please, it's Jonathan, Miss Elwood."

"Then you can call me Bethany."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

I smiled, "Nothing, as of yet."

"Would you like to go back to the art museum with me?"

I bit my lower lip as I played with the edge of my hoodie, "I'm not sure-"

"Bethany, don't let Bruce Wayne intimidate you."

I was quiet as I thought about it, then said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Jonathan gave a small sigh of relief, "Great! What time do you want to meet there?"

"We can meet at ten. That way we can look around the place a bit more…. Then we could also go to lunch… if we wanted to."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

I smiled, "It does."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Bethany."

"Me too, Jonathan."

"Well, I must bid you goodnight… I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Is ten going to work? We can push it back."

"No. Ten is perfect. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jonathan."

"Goodnight, Bethany."

Hanging up, I sat on the terrace and looked out over the hills and down onto the glowing city. My heart hammered in my chest with nerves. I was going to meet up with someone that used to help villains stay out of prison. Every instinct in my body told me to not go. He could be dangerous. But, something inside me told me to trust him. He said he was trying to reform himself, and maybe he was serious about it. People can change. It happens all of the time. Why then did I have a sinking feeling that something terrible was going to happen?

Off in the distance, a spot light appeared in the sky from somewhere in the city. I thought nothing of it, until I had a closer look. Reflected on the night sky, was the symbol of a bat. Sitting up, I squinted at the light to make sur e that what I saw was real. Getting up, I leaned against the railing staring at the bizarre image. Were they calling the Batman? Moving away from the railing, I went back inside, and locked my doors. Unlocking the door to the hallway, I stepped outside and saw Alfred.

"What is that light outside?"

"What light, Bethy?"

"There's a… a bat signal outside. Are they really _calling_ that bat guy?"

"The police trust him."

"You don't think that this is a little insane?"

"Miss Elwood, when you've lived here as long as I have, you'll understand how I feel seeing a man like the Batman cleaning up the city. He's working alongside the police to fight crime in the city. Hate him all you like, Miss, but he's one of the best hopes Gotham has at staying safe."

"You really trust this man, don't you?"

"I really do."

Nodding, I went to him and gave him a hug, "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Bethany."

Going back into my room, I went through my nightly routine and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked around the lobby of the art museum nervously as I waited. I looked down at my watch and saw that I still had a few minutes. I wrung my hands together as I walked around, looking at the advertisements hanging on the wall. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Perhaps it's because I was meeting up with someone who has a history of keeping criminals out of jail? I sat down on a bench and my knee bounced as I waited. I looked over at the entrance and saw Jonathan Crane walk through the door. Looking at my watch, I saw that he was exactly on time. Standing, I smiled as he found me in the lobby.

"Bethany," he said coming over.

"Hey," I said, my voice had a nervous laugh in it.

"I'm glad you came."

I smiled in return.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the ticket booth.

"Um… sure," I moved to enter the museum, but he grabbed onto my elbow.

"You know what? Let's go somewhere else."

"What?"

"I've been thinking about this all morning, and I'm worried that the museum will be too stuffy. Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk freely?"

I gave it a bit of thought before replying, "Sure."

Jonathan smiled and placed his hand on the lower part of my back as we walked out of the building. I allowed for Jonathan to lead me down the street to a small park where we found a small tree to sit under.

"This is nice," I said.

"It is."

"So… what now?"

"Well, I thought we could play a game of twenty questions."

I laughed, "Really?"

"Sure!"

"Oh God, we'll be here forever."

Jonathan smiled, "Okay, how about a few questions each?"

"Okay. I'll go first." I smiled and pretended to think deeply before asking, "What are your intensions?"

"Wow," Jonathan gave a shocked look, "Starting out with the really big questions."

I laughed, "I thought we'd get that one out of the way. Rip it off like a Band-Aid."

"Sure." Jonathan was quiet for a moment then said, "To be completely honest, I'm not too sure."

"Why did you give me your number?"

"You were intriguing? You were easy to talk to…. I'm trying not to say that I felt a connection."

"Love at first sight, eh?"

Jonathan blushed, "Not as powerful."

"Okay."

"How long are you visiting?"

"My mother and I are here for the summer."

"Right… that's what you had said." Jonathan smiled, "Well, since we're getting big questions out of the way, how do you feel spending time with a known criminal?"

"Um… well, since we're being honest," I said, "I'm still a bit uneasy about it… but I'm willing to believe that if you're changing for the better, that you're serious about it."

"I am serious about it."

"Then I believe you." We smiled at each other for a moment then I said, "You didn't answer my first question."

"I didn't, you're right." Jonathan looked at me and frowned, "If you were here permanently, I would say I would like to try dating."

"Wow, dating? Really?"

"Well yeah. Why not? You're a single attractive young woman, and I am a single man."

"A single attractive young man."

Jonathan smiled, "Yes. Why wouldn't I give that a shot?"

"Why not indeed?"

"What are your intentions?"

I gave a mockingly offended look, " _My_ intentions, sir?"

"Yes."

"That's a good question." I took a moment to think before answering, "Obviously, since I'm not staying, I don't want anything too serious."

"Obviously."

"But… I wouldn't be against anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… if anything… between me and someone else were to happen… I wouldn't say no to it?"

"Someone being me?"

I shrugged, "If that is how it happened."

"Is that what you're hoping for?"

I laughed, "We've only known each other for less than twenty four hours. I'm not sure relationships start under those kinds of terms."

"What about a friendship?"

I smiled, "Well I do believe that's how friendships start, yes."

"What about one… with…."

"Benefits?" I laughed, "Please tell me you aren't going to say benefits."

A slight blush formed on Jonathan's face, "I was."

I gave him a smile, "Well, if things went that way, I guess I wouldn't say no."

Jonathan smiled, "Well, that's good then."

"Is it?"

"Yes." He smiled at me then asked, "Would you like to get something to eat? There are some food trucks in this park that are actually pretty good."

"Sure."

Together we went to the food trucks, him opting for a salad wrap and me opting for a burrito bowl. I covered the bowl with lettuce and more hot sauce than was probably necessary. I found him waiting for me, and we found a bench to sit on. We continued to talk about this and that, getting to know each other. I found out that he used to be the head psychiatrist before his troubles with the law, but now he's a regular one. He says he used to work with a lot of high profile patients, but now all he does is work simple cases or finishes off paper work. I told him all about my job in England. How I worked with my employer to buy art. I shared with him that my employer even bought art for me when I expressed interest. He seemed interested in my relationship with my employer, and also interested in who he was, but I refused to tell him.

When we finished eating, we got up to throw away our food and then we walked around the park for a while longer. Going back to the tree we were at before, I sat down and leaned against the trunk while he sat down next to be, closer than he probably should have. He smiled at me, "I really like talking to you, Miss Elwood."

I smiled back, "I really like talking to you too, Dr Crane."

Jonathan leaned in a bit, "So… how do you feel about how this date is going?"

Leaning in myself I smiled, "Oh, so this is a date?"

"What did you think it was?"

"I wasn't sure."

We were close now, and I found that I wanted to be closer. Looking into his stunning blue eyes, I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but we were stopped.

"Crane," a stern voice came from the path.

Turning we found a man in a suit who looked vaguely familiar. He had glasses and a mustache and was clearly a police officer of some kind.

"Commissioner Gordon," Crane said, sitting back on his hands, "It's good to see you."

Turning to me, Commissioner Gordon asked, "Is this man bothering you?"

I gave a shocked look, "What? No! No of course not."

"Believe it or not, Gordon," Crane said, "But this happens to be a consensual date."

Now it was Gordon's turn to look shocked, "A date?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

Gordon frowned, "For you? Maybe."

"Well that's a bit rude," I said.

"What's your name, love?" Gordon asked.

"Love?"

"Sorry, what is your name?"

"Bethany Elwood."

Gordon started, "Charles Elwood's daughter?"

"Um… yes?"

He smiled, "I don't know if you'll remember me, but I used to be a friend of your parents."

I frowned at him for a moment, then it clicked, "Yes! James, correct?"

"Yes."

I stood and went over to give him a hug, "How are you?"

"Very good, thank you."

"Commissioner? Wow! That's a long way away from officer."

Commissioner Gordon smiled humbly, "Yes it is." Looking over at Crane he frowned, "You're honestly on a date with this man?"

"Yes I am."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I'm aware of his past, yes."

Gordon frowned, "All of it?"

"Yes. I know all about the helping criminals staying out of jail thing."

Jonathan came up behind me, "I've been honest with her, Gordon."

"Does your mother know you're out?"

I laughed, "I think I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you."

Gordon frowned, "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I have some idea, yes."

Gordon gave a half smile, "Okay. Well, if you're sure."

"We're sure," I said, "Thank you for your concern, Commissioner."

"Yes well… you know how to reach me."

"I'll shine a light in the sky."

Gordon walked away, looking at us over his shoulder every once in a while. I turned to look at Jonathan and gave an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry about that."

"Your family is friends with the police?"

"I guess. My father used to have a big influence on the city back when Thomas and Martha Wayne were alive."

"Well, I hope this didn't ruin the date."

"Not completely."

"Oh, so it did a bit?"

I smiled, "Well, it certainly ruined the mood."

Jonathan frowned, "Yes, it certainly did."

I smiled, "But I still had a good time, I promise."

"Good."

My phone buzzed and I looked at it, finding a text from my mother letting me know that dinner was being prepared. I sighed, "I think I have to leave."

"Leave? Why?"

"I apparently have dinner plans."

"That's a shame."

"It really is."

Jonathan looked down and took my hand, "Let me walk you to your car."

I smiled, "Sure."

Walking me back to the parking garage that I parked my car in, he led me up to the level I parked in. Walking me to my car, I turned to him and smiled.

"So this is your car?" Jonathan nodded to the vehicle behind me.

"Um… it's a rental…. My mom doesn't believe one can be too flashy."

"Well, I guess that's good."

I laughed, and then gave Jonathan a smile. I bit my lower lip and grabbed onto his tie, pulling him in, I gave him a kiss. Pulling away, I smiled at him, and said, "Good bye, Jonathan."

"Should I expect to see you again?"

Smiling I replied, "I would."

Getting into my car, I waved at him as I drove away heading back to Wayne Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Entering Wayne Manor, I turned to go up to my room, but was called into the front parlor. I gave a sigh and opened the door to find my mother sitting on the couch reading a magazine with a gimlet in her hand. She took a sip of it while she turned the page of an article, her gaze not moving to me.

"You called, mother?" I asked.

She held up her free hand and gave me one finger to let me know to wait a minute. I gave another sigh as I crossed my arms and stood in the doorway. I watched as my mom continued to read her article, every few paragraphs, she would take a sip of her drink. She turned the page again, took another sip, and then finally looked up at me. Her eyes were sharp, and her lips were pursed.

"Where have you been all day?"

I shrugged, "In the city."

"By yourself?"

"No."

My mother stood up then, "Bruce was here until noon. Who were you with?"

"I was with a guy I met at the museum yesterday."

My mother's eyes widened. To be completely honest, I was shocked that her head didn't explode. She took a moment to compose herself then said, "You left the safety of this house, to go into town with a guy you met at the museum yesterday?"

"Nothing happened, mom! We had a great day together, we went back to the museum, we went to the park, we weren't threatened by anyone, we weren't attacked by some evil killer clown guy, everything was fine."

"Bethany, just because you had a decent day with some guy you just met, doesn't mean that the city is safe. I don't want you going out there on your own anymore… not without Bruce."

"But I wasn't by myself! And if this city is so dangerous, why were you so desperate to come back to it? Why did you bring me here? To keep me prisoner in this house?"

"No," my mother got closer to me, "I brought you here to rekindle your relationship with Bruce. You two were destined to be with each other. You were supposed to be engaged or married by now!"

"That is why I'm here? To be given away to Bruce?"

My mother scoffed, "Oh, Bethany, don't look at it like that."

"How am I supposed to look at it mother? I'm only here so Bruce can fall desperately in love with me, so we can get married and carry on the precious Wayne bloodline with my fertel eggs and produce heirs to his massive house. Thank you, mom."

I turned to leave but my mother grabbed ahold of me, "Do not talk like that. You love Bruce."

"Not in the way you want."

"Then learn."

I gaped at my mother in shock. I took a step back and nodded, "Okay. Well, now that I know why we're _really_ here, I'm going to go upstairs and change into my swimsuit, and I'll be doing laps."

Turning to leave, I went to the stairs. My mother called from the parlor room, "Bethany, come back here! I didn't mean it like that."

I ignored her and entered my room. I took a moment to breath, then changed into my swimsuit and made my way down to the indoor pool in the basement. I didn't wait, and dove into the pool, turning my attention to performing clean and even strokes. I made it to twenty laps when I caught someone watching me from the corner of my eye. Stopping at the wall, I looked and found Bruce standing in the shadows.

"What do you need," I asked.

"Well I was going to tell you dinner is ready."

I scoffed, "Oh. Yeah, tell Alfred I'll be coming down for leftovers. I'm not hungry."

"Well, surely you'll be hungry after all of these laps."

"Maybe."

"Why don't I join you?"

I thought about it, but then sighed, "No. I swim best when I'm alone. You being here will just throw me off."

"Oh."

Hoisting myself out of the water, I gave him a smile, "Don't worry. It's not you."

He gave me a smile and replied, "Good. I was worried."

"Your sauna still working?"

"Yes."

"Good." Grabbing my towel, I entered the heated room, and proceeded to take off my swimsuit. Hanging it on the hooks near the door, I amped up the heat a bit, and laid out on one of the wooden benches. I felt snug as the room heated up enveloping me in nice dry heat. I let out a contented sigh, when the door opened and closed. I looked over to see Bruce in his underwear staring at me in shock. I sat up and crossed my legs in an attempt to cover myself. Crossing my arms in front of me, I gave him a sly smile, "You find something unexpected?"

A blush formed on his cheeks as he said, "Um… yeah, a bit unexpected."

I smiled, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

He recovered quickly and bent down, pulling his underwear off as he went. I laid back down with my knees bent and my feet together leaving just enough room for Bruce on the bench. Hanging his underwear on the hook next to my wet suit, he sat down next to me. I left my arm over my chest while he fidgeted on the bench next to me. "So," he said, "Do you always sauna naked?"

"Only when I'm expecting to be a lone, yes."

"Do you want to be alone?"

I smiled, "This is your house, Bruce. If you want to be in here, then I can't really tell you no, now can I?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Mmm." I closed my eyes, "I'll remind you of that if I ever piss you off."

"How was your day?"

I sighed, "Good."

"What did you do?"

"Went into the city. Had some alone time at the art museum."

"Did you have fun?" Bruce placed his hand on my leg and began massaging my calf.

I nodded. "Yeah."

His hands kneaded my calf and began working their way up my leg and I felt my core tighten. His hands slid up and down my inner thighs as his fingers pressed into my skin, "What did you see?"

"I finished the Charles Allan exhibit." My voice was strained and a bit breathy as I felt his fingers continue to inch up my thigh.

"Did you go anywhere else?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Bruce's hand stopped just outside my aching womanhood and my breath hitched. Bruce kept his hand calmly outside, not moving, just resting there. He finally asked, "Where else did you go?"

"P-portraits."

His fingers entered me and I let out the breath I was holding. I moved a bit to give him better access and he thanked me by adding two more fingers. My back arched off of the bench and I let my arms fall to my sides and grip the bench. I writhed over his fingers and opened my eyes to watch him. He was looking at me, watching me react to his movements. I threw my head back as his fingers reached a tender spot. I heard him chuckle in response, and I looked back at him.

Frowning at him, I sat up and pulled his hand out of me. I pushed him against the back of the bench and straddled his waist, rubbing myself on his hard member. He placed his hands on my hips and leaned his head back, his eyes half closed. I watched him enjoy himself for a moment before lifting myself up further and sliding myself down over him. He gasped with me as he entered me, and we sat looking at each other for a moment. Slowly, he pressed his fingers into my hips and guided me in a simple motion. I gripped his shoulders as I moved over him, riding him slowly. His hands ran up my back and moved to my front, running up and over my breasts. His thumbs found my hardened nipples and he slowly rubbed circles over them. My breathing picked up as did my speed.

Bruce broke eye contact with me as he leaned in and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I let my head fall back and a guttural growl escaped my mouth. One of my hands gripped his hair and held him to my chest. One of his hands was splayed on my back supporting me with his strong arm while his other hand moved between us and his thumb found my clit. I cried out again as my senses were overloaded. Gripping his hair, I pulled his head back and crashed my lips against his.

Bruce hugged me close to him as he lifted me up and set me back down on the bench. He drove his hips against me and I moaned loudly into our kiss. Pulling away for air, I said, "Jesus Christ, Bruce. Do that again."

Bruce smiled smugly and drove deep into me again. Our pace had slowed a bit and I felt every agonizing inch of him as he slowly pulled out and pushed forcefully back in. My whole body shook with each thrust he made, and soon he began to speed up. As Bruce's thrusts began to pick up, so did my moaning. When Bruce got up to speed, he pulled away from me and gripped my ankles pulling my legs apart. My hands gripped the bench on either side of my head and I screwed my eyes shut. My moans had moved short of screams as I begged Bruce to go faster. I felt myself build and I could tell Bruce was getting there too.

"Fuck, Bruce," I said, "Fuck. I'm getting close."

"Hold on," he said, his hand sliding down my leg and his fingers rubbing the folds of my vagina. I felt myself calm down a bit, but it wasn't going to last long. He continued stroking me but soon gave up as he went back to his carnal taking of my body. Taking my ankle back up, he continued to thrust into me, and soon enough we were both calling out obscenities. Bruce came down and held himself over me as we both calmed down and caught out breath. I looked into his eyes and he gave me a smile. Leaning down, he gave me a gentle kiss which I returned. Pulling away he ran his hand through my hair and gave me a smile.

A knock came at the door an we heard Alfred's voice say, "Master Wayne, assuming you and Miss Elwood are finished, Mrs Elwood would like to know if you two will be joining her for dessert."

Bruce's head fell to my chest as we both suppressed giggles and he said, "Let her know we'll be up."

"Right, will do, Master Wayne."

Bruce got off of me, and we both sat on the bench for a moment. The heat and exhaustion finally got to us and we took a moment to catch our breath and settle down. Feeling like I was finally ready to move, I stood up and grabbed my towel. Wrapping it around my body, I collected my swim suit and opened the door.

"What just happened," Bruce asked.

Turning to look at him, I replied, "We just had sex."

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged, "Nothing."

Bruce stood up and walked over to me, "Nothing?"

"It was just sex, Bruce."

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear, "Just sex, yeah?"

I pulled his hand away, "Don't make this more than what it was, Bruce."

I left the sauna and was halfway to the door when Bruce came out, "Bethy, come on! You really mean that meant nothing to you?"

"No," I turned to him and said, "I told you, that first kiss was a mistake. A good one, but a mistake. This was just… fueling that mistake. It happened. Let's just let it happen."

Turning away from him, I left the pool area, loving the way the cool air kissed my hot skin. I made it to the stairwell and went up the many steps to my room where I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading back down to the dining room to have dessert with Bruce and my mother.

Sitting down across from Bruce, he didn't make eye contact with me as he took a fork to his tiramisu. I nodded down into my own piece of cake and took a bite. My mother, always one to pick up on things, set her fork down, "What's wrong?"

We both looked up at her like two kids who have been caught doing something bad. I was the first to recover, "What are you talking about, mom?"

"You two aren't talking to each other."

"We just sat down, mom."

"Well you can at least acknowledge each other."

Turning to Bruce, I smiled at him, "Hi Bruce." Turning back to my mother I asked, "Was that better?"

My mother rolled her eyes. Turning to Bruce she said, "How did you ever stand to be friends with this girl."

He shrugged, "Beats me."

My mother frowned, "Something is wrong with you two! What happened? Why won't you talk?"

I shrugged, "I didn't know it was a requirement to talk during dessert."

My mom sighed, "Not if you're going to act like a child. The least you two could do is talk to each other and get to know each other again."

"I'm sorry mother. What is it you would _really_ like to talk about? Wedding colors? Or would you and Bruce like to talk about engagement rings first? Best make it official before jumping in right?"

"Oh please, are you still on that?"

"Still on what," Bruce asked.

"My mother has brought it to my attention that the only reason she brought me here was so that we could fall madly in love with each other and get married."

"I didn't phrase it like that," my mother said.

"Sure sounded like it." I stood and picked up my fork, "If my owner and potential buyer don't mind, I'll eat this upstairs."

"Bethany," my mother called.

"Bethy!" Bruce stood to follow, but I was already out of the room. I closed my door as he reached the top of the stairs, and with a loud turn of the lock, I let him know I didn't want visitors. He tried anyway. With a gentle three knocks he said, "Bethany… please don't shut me out. Your mother, yes, but not me. Please."

I didn't respond. Instead I grabbed my cell phone and went out to my terrace. Setting the plate down on the table, I sat in the overly plush covered lawn chair and called the last number on my recently called list.

"Doctor Crane."


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor Crane."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I heard his voice. "Hi, it's Bethany."

"Bethany, hello! What do I owe the honor of this late night call."

I cringed, "Oh no, is it really late? I didn't look at the clock."

"It's around 10:30."

"Oh God, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. No time is too late to talk to you."

I smiled again, "Good to hear."

"How was your dinner?"

"It um… didn't happen."

"Oh? Why not?"

"My mother and I had a um… an eye opening conversation before, and I ended up skipping it."

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"You know, right now I do. Maybe later I'll tell you."

"Understood. So what did you do instead?"

"I swam laps. It's what I do to let off steam sometimes."

"Mm. Sounds fun."

I let out a small laugh, "Well, sorry to get your mind out of the gutter, but my swimming laps is anything but."

"Oh I'm sure I can beg to differ. You in a swimsuit is something I would be particularly keen to see."

"Are you always this forward?"

"Only when I know I have limited time with someone."

I felt a blush form on my face and replied, "Well I didn't get far in them. Bruce came down asking if I wanted to go up to dinner."

"Why did you let him stop you?"

"He offered to join me, and after saying no, I felt I had done enough."

"So what did you do then?"

"I sat in a sauna for a while."

"Sounds hot."

I laughed at his cheap joke and said, "It was."

"Do you like saunas?"

"Oh yeah. Nice warm room that makes you feel like you are constantly wrapped in a blanket? What's not to love about that?"

Jonathan laughed, "No arguments from me."

"So… I guess since we're… on a limited time schedule and everything, and I don't want anything to be weird between us, I should tell you that I had sex with Bruce in the sauna." I waited for a response, but nothing came. After a moment, I asked, "Jonathan, are you still there?"

"Yeah. I'm just… processing."

"Got it."

"I guess I'm trying not to get jealous of Bruce Wayne."

I laughed, "Oh God, please don't."

"Do you have feelings for Mr Wayne?"

"No."

"Then why have sex with him?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it, "It was just sex, Jonathan. But like I said, I just wanted you to know. I thought it would only be fair to you."

"Well… I can't say that I don't feel threatened by Bruce Wayne now, but thank you."

"Please don't be threatened. It was honestly just me allowing him to itch a scratch for me."

"I could have done that."

A small smile tugged on my lips, "Who says it was a satisfying itch? Maybe I'll need help scratching it again."

"Well then, let's hope that next time that happens _I'll_ be the one next to you."

I let a small smile escape, "Well, I'm sure we can make sure of that."

"What are you doing now?"

"Eating tiramisu."

"Do you enjoy italian desserts?"

"Very much. I especially enjoy gelato. Or any kind of ice cream for that matter."

"Favorite flavor?"

"Mint chocolate chip. Yours?"

"I don't think I have a favorite flavor. I don't care much for ice cream."

I let out a mock gasp, "Oh sir, I don't think that's a real thing. We'll have to find one that works for you."

Jonathan laughed, "All right."

"What about you? What are you doing right now?"

"I'm laying in bed."

" _Just_ laying in bed?"

A chuckle came from the phone, "Yes."

I smiled slyly, "What else are you doing while you just lay in bed?"

"I'm talking to a confusing woman on the phone."

"Confusing?"

"I haven't met many women like you."

"Oh no, please don't use that line."

"It's not a line."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow."

"Well do you have any dinner plans?"

"No."

"Would you like to go out to dinner? I can meet you somewhere or you can come and pick me up."

"Would you want to be seen around town with a known criminal?"

"Would you be okay going out to dinner with someone who has casual sex?"

"I'm willing to overlook it."

"Even if you're semi-threatened by Bruce?"

With a chuckle, Jonathan replied, "Yes. Even if I'm somewhat threatened."

"I'm willing to over loot it too. As I said earlier today, you're trying to change. I can't hold your past against you, that wouldn't be helpful."

"I appreciate the effort."

"So dinner?"

"Yes. Where would you like to eat, Bethany?"

"I don't know of any place in town."

"Well, I think I have a few places in mind. I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow night."

I smiled, "That sounds fantastic."

"I'll be looking forward to it all day."

I smiled, "Hows lying in bed now?"

"Still pretty good. How is your dessert?"

"Mmm, really good." I picked up my fork and took a bite of the spongy cake. I moaned softly into the phone, "Very good."

"It sounds amazing."

Taking another bite, I gave another soft moan, "I'm licking my lips with joy."

There was a shifting sound coming from Jonathan's end, then he said, "This isn't fair."

I smiled, "No? How so?"

"You're teasing me."

I gave a low seductive chuckle, "Is it working?"

"Most certainly."

"Hm… sorry I'm not there to see it myself."

"Little mynx."

"What are you doing now?"

"Thinking about you eating tiramisu."

"Should I leave you alone to your imagination?"

"I want to listen to you finish your dessert."

I smiled and complied. Taking slow moaning bites, I described to him what it was like to have the cake fill my mouth, how it felt to lick the filling, how it felt to swallow the whole thing and feel it sliding down my throat. By the time I was finished, so was he. I set my fork down and said into my phone, "I really should go now."

"Yes. It is very late now."

"I hope you sleep well."

"You too, Bethany."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Oh, you have no idea how ready I am to see you."

I giggled, "Goodnight, Jonathan."

"Goodnight."

Hanging up, I took a moment to sit and let the butterflies to go away before gathering my fork and plate and left the chilly balcony. Closing the door, I set my phone on my bed and unlocked my door. Opening it, I half expected to see Bruce sitting outside, but instead I found an empty hallway. Making my way down to the kitchens as quietly as I could, I set my dishes in the sink and turned to head back up to my room when I heard someone playing the piano. It was three discordant chords and nothing else. Going to the parlor, I peeked through the open door expecting to see someone, but found it empty. Going into the room, I looked around and found no one. Walking over to the piano, I touched the ivory keys and played a few high pitched chords, trying to find the right three pairs I had heard before. I found a few, of the same notes, from there I went to play the last set, when Alfred appeared next to me. Letting out a small scream, I jumped away from the piano and clasped my hand to my chest.

"Jesus Christ, Alfred, you scared me."

"Sorry, Miss Elwood. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I gave him a smile, "It's alright."

"Might I ask what it is you are doing?"

"I um…. I thought I heard someone playing the piano."

"I didn't hear anything. Just your playing."

I frowned, "Was Bruce in here a few minutes ago? Or my mom?"

"No Miss. Both of them are upstairs in their rooms."

I nodded, "I must have been hearing things."

"I find that is a very real possibility in this house, Miss."

I smiled. Giving him a hug, I pulled away and said, "Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, Miss Elwood. I hope tomorrow is a better day."

"Same here."

Leaving him alone in the parlor room, I made my way back to the stairs and up to my room. Changing into pajamas, I slipped into my bed and pulled the covers over me. A bright light lit up my room from a distance. Craning my neck to look outside, I saw the large bat signal shining against the night sky. Resting my head against my pillows, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A knock awoke me the next morning. Getting out of bed, I opened my door to find no one there. Looking down, I found a tray of breakfast food complete with a pot of hot water for tea. Picking up the tray, I brought it into my room and set it down on the bedside table. A note was peeking out from under the plate. Opening it I found it was from Bruce:

 _Bethany,_

 _Whatever intentions your mother had for bringing you here, please know that I had no part in them. I'm just genuinely happy that you're back in this house as a friend. I've missed you a lot. Yes, we've had a rough go at it the past two days, and yes, things go a bit carried away, but I'm asking you, please do not shut me out. I brought you breakfast assuming you'll be spending most of the day in your room. I had Alfred make French toast. I remember how much you like that. I'll be in town most of the day, and so will your mother. She'll be out meeting up with some old friends of our parents'. Alfred will be out for a bit doing some errands he has been putting off for a while. If you need anything, please call me. I'll try to get off early so you're not completely alone for the entire day._

 _Enjoy your breakfast._

 _Bruce_

I looked down at the note and felt guilty. Maybe I was wrong to shut out Bruce like I did last night. It wasn't his fault that I was mad at my mother. I took the tray outside and sat at my table and ate my breakfast. Alfred made the best French toast I've ever had. When I finished my breakfast, I sat in the morning sun for a moment letting the warm summer rays kiss my skin. I thought to Bruce's letter and the guilt settled in more permanently. We've been stupid these past two days. We haven't reconciled our past and tried to just pick up where it was left off, not taking into account that it was decades ago and we're two totally different people now. I needed to be better to Bruce, and we needed to start everything over again.

Picking up the tray of empty dishes, I brought them to the kitchen and cleaned them for Alfred, putting everything away. Going back up to my room, I decided since I had all day to myself, I was going to get ready for my date that night, starting with a bath bomb. Going into my bathroom, I turned on some music and grabbed my travel bag and pulled out one of the bombs I had packed. It was a heavy lavender smell, which I felt I might need a few being in this overly stressful environment. Filling the bathtub with hot water, I dropped the orb in and undressed while it dissolved. I quickly threw my hair up and covered my face with a facial mask and then stepped into the water. I had saved two of the used tea bags from my breakfast tray and placed them over my eyes as a homemade eye mask. Settling in, I focused on the music and let the water cool down around me. After a few minutes, I took the tea bags off and washed my body, taking time to shave all the areas I needed to. Getting out, I washed off the face mask and put on a thick robe. Letting my hair down, I went into the bedroom and laid out on the bed for a bit, relaxing a bit more in the left over smell of the lavender.

Pulling out my laptop, I started up a movie streaming site and picked a random chick flick I've seen more times that I would care to admit. I watched it for a bit while putting on moisturizer all over my body. Getting up I went back into my bathroom where I continued listening to the dialogue. In there, I did my extensive face prepping routine of face washes, moisturizers, toners, creams, the works before adding my makeup. For now I did a light fae, but I planned on adding a darker shade of eyeliner for dinner. Once my face was good to go, I went and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of deep blue jeans. While I was at my wardrobe, I picked out a dress for the night. One of my favorite little black dresses, this one contoured my body with short sleeves. It cut off around mid thigh which gave my legs a nice boost of length. Paired with a pair of heels and they would be looking great. I wanted Jonathan to forget what happened last night with me and Bruce, and I was hoping this dress would do the trick.

Setting the dress aside, I then turned to my hair. For now I brushed it out and swept it into a high ponytail, nothing fancy. Finished with that, I went back to my movie and watched it till the end before shutting everything down. Leaving my room, I went down stairs and wondered around. I've never had Wayne Manor to myself before, and the house felt impossibly huge. I went through hallways and found the library, a second parlour room that was never used, and what would have been Martha Wayne's plant room. I walking in and looked around the giant empty space and sighed. Bruce was able to rebuild Wayne Manor brick by brick after the fire, but he wasn't able to fill this room with the same amount of love and nurture that only came from Martha. I moved further into the room to the window that looked out to the front of the house. Gotham shone brightly in the afternoon sun down below all three islands. I smiled at the thought that I would be going there with Jonathan later that night, but my eye was caught by a car in the driveway. It was Bruce.

"What are you doing in here?"

Turning, I found the one and only standing in the doorway. "I was exploring."

"I see that." He stepped cautiously into the room, but stopped before reaching me.

"How are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Can't we just let me be fine?"

I cringed a bit at the sound of my own words, and I took a step towards him. "Thank you for breakfast. It was delicious."

"I'm glad."

"Look, Bruce, we need to talk."

"Do we?"

"Yes. We're trying to treat this like nothing happened, like we're the same kids running around your garden playing keep-away. We're trying to ignore the fact that you said things, I said things, that we didn't want to see each other for years, that we _haven't_ seen each other for years…. We're trying to pick up like we're old friends, never mind the fact that the people we were friends with aren't here anymore, they've changed." I walked over to him and said, "We made some serious errors in judgement and we can't ignore those either if we want this friendship to work." Looking him in the eye, I took a deep breath and said, "I also want to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to shut you out, to take out my anger towards my mother on you. I want to be friends again, Bruce, I really do. I miss you, I miss this place. We just need to start over."

Bruce watched me for a moment, then nodded, "You're right. I've been presumptuous to think that I can just charm my way back into your good graces. I haven't really changed much since you walked away from me as a teenager."

I smiled, "We can work on being better together."

"I would like that."

"But we need to lay down some rules first."

Bruce laughed, "Which will be?"

"No sexual contact such as kissing, sex, anything of the sort."

Bruce nodded, "Sounds good."

"No more babying me while I'm here. If I want to go into the city, I'll go into the city."

He hesitated, but ultimately said, "Okay."

"I also get to talk to and hang out with whoever I want. Like obviously if I start hanging out with a serial killer, stop me, but I can make my own judgements."

Again he hesitated, but nodded, "Okay."

"Great."

"I have a rule I want to add."

I frowned, but nodded, "Okay."

"We talk. We tell each other everything, no secrets. We just sit down and talk every night."

I thought about it, then nodded, "Okay. Sounds great."

"Good. We can start tonight after dinner."

I cringed, "Oh… I won't be here tonight for dinner."

"You won't?"

"I have dinner plans in town with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah."

Bruce nodded, "And does this friend have a name?"

I felt my face blush as I averted my gaze, "Um."

"Bethany, what is their name?"

I glanced up at Bruce and saw he wasn't happy. I bit my lower lip and said, "His name is Jonathan."

Bruce was quiet for a moment, then said, "As in Jonathan Crane?"

I dared to meet his gaze and said, "Yes."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did this happen?"

"We made dinner plans."

"Bethany, I told you he was dangerous! You want me to warn you about criminals?"

"Jonathan is repenting for his crimes! He's trying to change."

"People like Jonathan Crane can never change."

I frowned, "Nice, Bruce. Real nice."

"I told you he was dangerous."

"Is he? I spent all afternoon with him yesterday, and nothing happened. Nothing. He told me about what he's done, what he did to go to prison. He confessed everything to me. He wanted me to know so I could make my own judgement. So I could not judge him based on what he did in the past."

I moved past Bruce and made to leave, "Great first conversation, Bruce. Fantastic."

I left the room and went back upstairs and locked myself in my room. I looked at the clock and saw that I had another five hours to wait until Jonathan came to pick me up. Grabbing a book out of my bag, I went out to the balcony and set up an umbrella to sit under while I read.

I pulled my hair up into a fanicer ponytail, strands of free hair wrapping around the base to hide the band. I checked my makeup one more time in the mirror to make sure everything looked good. Grabbing my lipstick for touch ups, I threw that into the small clutch I had with me. I checked my figure in the mirror, when I heard the doorbell ring. I left my room and made my way downstairs. I heard Alfred open the door, and he greeted Jonathan.

"I'm here to pick up Bethany Elwood for dinner tonight."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard Bruce's voice, "Crane."

I hurried down the stairs, and saw Bruce standing outside the parlor room, his eyes glaring at Jonathan. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and rushed over to the door, "Hi."

Jonathan looked at me and seemed shocked for a moment, "Hello."

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." Looking at me he added, "You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you." I wrapped my arm around his and moved him out of the doorway and down the front stairs, ignoring Bruce. He led me over to his car and helped me in. He started the car and drove away from Wayne Manor and down into the city.

"I thought Bruce was going to forbid you from going." He said.

"He can't forbid me to do anything I don't want to do, don't worry about him." I gave him a smile, "He's just upset I won't be dining with him tonight."

"Looking the way you do right now, I don't blame him."

"So where are we going?"

"There is a great Italian restaurant near the heart of town. I thought it would be a great place to start."

I smiled, "Sounds perfect."

"How was your day?"

"Long. I had nothing to do except wait for our date."

"Work felt like it was going to go on forever. All I could think about was you."

I smiled, "Good thoughts I hope."

"Some where."

"Only some?"

"I'm still trying to work through how I feel about you sleeping with Mr Wayne."

I was quiet for a moment, but said, "Well, I hope we can get past that tonight."

"I think we will."

I smiled and we made small talk for the rest of the drive. Jonathan parked his car in a parking garage near the restaurant and helped me out of the car. We walked together to the restaurant and were seated almost immediately. It was a beautiful establishment, and the food sounded incredible. Jonathan ordered a bottle of wine for the table and we ordered our food, both going with a pasta dish. While we waited for our food to arrive, Jonathan took a moment to study me with his beautiful blue eyes before asking, "So what do you like most about art?"

I smiled, "Um… I love the expressiveness of it. Even the most modest pieces have so much meaning and emotion behind them, and no matter how old the pieces are you can still see and feel those expressions."

"That's beautiful."

"What about you?"

He just shook his head, "I'm only getting into art myself."

"Well what do you like about it so far?"

He thought and said, "The vulnerability in some of the pieces."

I nodded, "That's another beautiful part as well."

"How are things between you and Bruce?"

I frowned, "I'd rather not talk about him tonight, if that's okay."

"That bad?"

"No. I just don't want to talk about another man while on a date with you."

Jonathan smiled, "Oh, so this is a date?"

Returning his smile, I answered, "I had every intention of it being one, yes."

Jonathan reached across the table and took my hand, "Good. That means I can be a little more forward with my advances."

"Holding hands is a little more forward?"

"Oh, Miss Elwood, skin on skin contact is a lot more forward that you can anticipate."

"How so?"

Leaning in, Jonathan gave a sly smile as he said softly, "Tiny microscopic nerve endings in your hand are connected with mine. Right now those nerve endings are sending a thousand messages to your brain, letting you process, for example, how the skin on my hand feels against yours, how the heat from my body feels in your hand. You can feel the roughness of my fingertips against the smooth back of your hand as I caress it. You can feel how strong they are, how big they are, how gentle I am being in holding yours. But another thing those nerve endings are doing, is sending subliminal messages to your brain, ones that will make your heart beat pick up a bit without you know it. They're sending subliminal images to your brain of possibly me touching or holding other parts of you, and using the information gathered from this simple act of holding hands, it's creating an imaginative simulation of what it could feel like to have my fingers press into your back as I hold you close to me. They can activate the nerve endings anywhere you desire to be touched, letting you imagine what my hands could feel like running up your arms, running down your back, running over your chest. They can make you feel what it might feel like to have my fingers caress your legs, or your inner thigh."

"Your wine, sir." The waiter came to the table and presented us with a full bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

We pulled apart, my hand dropping to my lap as I tried very hard to control the blush that was burning from my core all the way up to my cheeks. I crossed my legs in an attempt to calm the throbbing happening between them, and I smiled in thanks as the waiter filled my glass of water as well. As we waited for the waiter to do his thing, I couldn't help but feel how my hand felt as if he were still touching it. It felt heavy in my lap as I took a sip of my water with the other. I glanced up at Jonathan and found him watching me with an almost triumphant smile on his face.

Our food came soon after the wine and I was thankful for the distraction. Picking up my fork, I took up some of the tortelini on my plate and popped it in my mouth savoring the delicious tastes that filled me. I swallowed and smiled, "This is delicious."

"I chose a great place?"

"A wonderful place."

Jonathan smiled, "I'm glad."

"So what is it you do at Arkham as a psychologist?"

"Well anymore I just do paperwork. I used to be head of my department, but obviously with my history I had my title revoked."

"Not to sound rude, but it's amazing they let you have your position back at all."

Jonathan nodded, "Yes. I'm actually participating in a rehabilitation program for criminals in Gotham. It's designed to help you enter life in the city again and to give you resources to help you maintain a clean and honest path."

"That sounds wonderful. England has a similar program going on in their jail systems as well. It's been a very successful program over there."

Jonathan smiled, "It's been proving useful here as well. Especially for the petty criminals."

"How long have you been in the program?"

"I've been working with them for almost two years now. This is my eighteenth month outside of Arkham."

I frowned, "Arkham? What were you doing being held in Arkham? I thought Gotham had a prison for non-violent offenders."

Jonathan looked away and frowned before saying, "There is. It's overflowing with new and repeat offenders, so… some of the criminals are sent to Arkham to serve out their sentence there."

"I'm so sorry, that must have been terrifying."

"It wasn't a walk in the park, I can tell you that." He looked back at me, and smiled, "But that's why participating in this program is so important. It's proving to, not only Gotham, but to other inmates, that there can be a better life outside of crime and outside of that jail. Several of them are just victims of this corrupt system and found that being in prison provided better meal security than living on the streets. This program gives them basic trade skills if they don't have any and they can gain work experience before reentering the workforce."

I smiled at him, "So how were you allowed to reenter the workforce at your old job?"

"While in prison I worked with my therapist to find a place in Arkham that would allow me to continue to use my skills but not necessarily be in charge of someone's fate in the court systems, so paperwork it was. I can still write notes of recommendations in the files of what I think the best route of action should be for treatment, and suggestions on how to proceed for the next big breakthrough in therapy, but that's pretty much it. Other than that, I'm logging everyone's information for our digital records."

"Sounds hard."

"It's tedious, I'll admit. But if it proves to my bosses that I'm willing to change and be better at my job, then I'm willing to do anything. I just want to focus on rebuilding my reputation."

"I'm sure you will."

Jonathan smiled at me and I returned it. We continued to talk through dinner, taking time to flirt and laugh. When the meal was over, we were asked for dessert. I shook my head and gave Jonathan a smile, which he translated for our waiter, "No thank you, we'll be fine with the check, thank you."

As the waiter walked away, I asked, "Do you have any after dinner plans?"

"Maybe."

The waiter came back and Jonathan paid. After signing the final slip, we stood and walked back to his car. As we neared it, Jonathan took my hand and pulled me into him. Our lips crashed together and he pinned me against the side of his vehicle. I ran my hands through his hair and held him to me. When we both needed air we pulled away and looked at each other breathing heavily. I smiled and so did he. "Well? How about those after dinner plans?"

Jonathan smiled, "Would… would it be too much to ask if you wanted to do dessert at my place?"

I laughed, "Not at all."

I got into his car and he pulled out of the parking garage. He made his way through the city and headed to the farthest island. I looked out the window and saw Arkham looming on the hill. I looked at him and asked, "You live next to Arkham?"

"It's part of the requirements. For the first few years you need to live near by."

I nodded, "That sucks."

He let out a laugh, "Yeah that does suck a bit."

Pulling into a quaint cookie-cutter neighborhood, he pulled into the driveway of a modest two story house. Looking to me he gave me a smile and got out of the car. Walking around he opened my door and helped me out. Taking my hand, he led me to the front door and opened it.

"Welcome to my home."


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan's house was very neat and organized. The front hallway had a collection of canvases featuring a collection of lone scarecrows out in fields. I followed Jonathan past his stairs and into his living room. It was a modest living room, two couches and a decent entertainment stand. I was instructed to remove my shoes and make myself comfortable, which I did. He left for the kitchen and, I moved around his living room bare foot as he got dessert ready. He had minimal decorations in his living room, but he did have a few beautiful landscape paintings. These were of barns with barren fields next to them, scarecrows off in the distance with birds perched on their shoulders.

Jonathan came into the room with a plate of brownies and a can of whipped cream. Setting the food down, he came over to me to study the art. "I enjoy this one the most, I think."

He directed me over to a large image of a white barn off centered on the canvas, it's paint peeling away from the wood. The doors of the barn were hanging off the hinges which should have left the inside exposed, but the post harvest scene left the inside black. The sky was a pearl grey over the grey brown ground. Off to the left of the barn was a lone scarecrow, his head hanging on his chest, and his lines blurry as if there was a slight fog off in the way obscuring your vision.

I nodded, "It's appealing to look at, though a bit haunting."

"You think so?"

I nodded, "The colors are dark and a bit bleak. The barn itself looks cold and lifeless, but at the same time sturdy... like It's stood for a hundred years and it'll last a while longer if someone were to care for it. Then there is the scarecrow."

"What about the scarecrow?"

"It's the most haunting of the whole painting. It's close enough for you to see what it is, but far enough away that it's not a companion to the barn. It's a beautiful symmetry of normalcy, because what farm doesn't have a scarecrow, and the haunting, because what if that's more than just a scarecrow? The lines on the scarecrow are blurred so you can't be completely sure of what you're looking at. And see the way the head is bent? It gives it a feeling, almost, of it being dead. But since there are crows perched on him and not obviously pecking on him, that eases the mind just a bit. This whole landscape has both a calming feel to it when you don't look to hard, but has the power to induce anxiety. It's a stunning piece." Turning to look at Jonathan I gave him a smile.

"I've never seen the anxiety in it before."

I frowned, "Oh no. I hope I didn't just ruin it for you."

He shook his head, "No, I the contrary, I think you made it even more beautiful."

I smiled at him and followed him to the couch. Taking a brownie, I allowed him to spray a small swirl of the whipped cream on it before taking a bite. "These are amazing, did you make them?"

"I did."

I took another bite, "They're incredible."

"Thank you."

I finished my brownie and licked the whip cream from the corners of my mouth. Jonathan watched as my tongue swiped away the white puff, pulling it into my mouth.

"So why did you study psychology?" I asked.

Jonathan smiled, "I had a fascination with human emotions growing up."

"All of them, or just certain ones?"

"I had a fascination with fear and anxiety."

I frowned, "Why?"

"Well because they're two of the most powerful emotions a living being can feel. Fear is a driving force that has cause people to say or do things that they don't want to."

"I thought that was survival."

"What is survival but a product of fear?"

"What else made you like fear?"

"I found it interesting watching it come on. Seeing how the adrenaline takes over the body and how incredibly different it was from the adrenaline from any other emotion."

I took another bite of the brownie and nodded, "I've never heard of the study of fear."

Jonathan frowned, "That's because other psychologists don't think it's an important emotion to study."

"But you did."

"But I did."

Swallowing another bite, I asked, "What did you do with your study of fear and anxiety?"

"I, um, taught at Gotham University for a bit."

I smiled, "Why did you leave there?"

Jonathan frowned again, "I had an accident while teaching... which nearly blinded one if my students."

I gasped, "Oh my God! What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"I brought a BB gun to my class and fired it randomly at an opened window. I was trying to explain the sensation of sudden adrenaline that happens when you're scared: your breath hitches, your heart stops for a full beat, you feel your body go instantly cold, you just... freeze for a solid second. Well, when I fired the gun, my aim was off and I hit a potted plant that shattered and pieces of it flew into the eye of a girl sitting in the front row."

I was quiet. I watched Jonathan while he told the story, ashamedly looking at the carpet. Finally I asked, "Were you allowed to have the gun at school?"

Jonathan gave a terse smile, "No. It's considered a weapon. I was fired from teaching."

I frowned, "I mean, no offense, but I can see why."

He looked up at me and frowned, "Can you?"

I gave a small scoff, "Jonathan, you brought a weapon to class. Yeah, I can see why they would have fired you. I mean, I'm sorry, but I would have done the same thing."

Jonathan nodded, "Of course you would."

I frowned, "What are you mad?"

Jonathan sighed, "Not anymore. At the time I was, though. I don't know, I guess part of me still thinks I did nothing wrong."

We were quiet for a moment, then I asked, "What did you do after they fired you?"

"I studied Chemistry."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Why?"

"Psychopharmacology is an interesting field. It's something I used to do at Arkham."

"What is psychopharmo-what-cha-ma-call-it?"

Jonathan let out a laugh, "Psychopharmacology is the process of creating chemical compounds to help stabilize the imbalances in the brain. So, for example, Prozac is a product of psychopharmacology."

I nodded, "Well that's cool! You're like a secret superhero. Helping people lead normal lives."

Jonathan smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

"Okay, you're going to have to give me the recipe for these brownies, I can't stop eating them!"

"Maybe I can help with that."

Jonathan moved the brownies out of reach and moved closer to me on the couch. Giving me a sly smile, he said, "I've been watching that tantalizing tongue of yours lick up whipped cream this whole time. I want in on the fun."

Opening his mouth wide, he sprayed a mouth full of whipped cream in it and he came in for a kiss. We giggled at first, but as the whipped cream seeped out of his lips, and I licked them clean, we soon found ourselves in a serious kiss. Whipped cream spilled in and around our mouths as we moved it with our tongues, determined to find the inside of the other one's mouth. When the cream was all gone and swallowed, Jonathan stood up and brought me up with him. He pulled me in for another deep kiss, but began walking away backwards. Gripping onto him, I moved with him while we continued to kiss. In his front hallway, we stopped for a moment so he could pin me against a wall, knocking over a few canvases that were hanging in the way.

Pulling away for some much needed air, Jonathan moved his lips to my neck and laid a series of kisses and nips there. I gave a short breathy laugh and asked, "Are we past the sauna thing?"

Grabbing my thigh and pulling up on it, Jonathan hoisted me off of the ground allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Pulling away for a moment he smiled and said, "Maybe."

I felt my expression morph into a seductive glare and smile as I said back in a sultry voice, "Make me forget all about him."

Jonathan let our a carnal growl and gripped the back of my head pushing me in for a kiss. This kiss was more heated and intense than the one before. His teeth bit at my lips causing me to inhale sharply. Pulling me away from the wall, he moved his hand so both were cupping my ads as he moved to his stairs. Expertly carrying me up, he stopped for a moment to lean me against a wall. Setting me down he led me down the dark hallway to a door at the end, which opened to his bedroom.

Moving me over to the bed, he picked me up and crawled onto it, setting me down on the middle. His hands ran up my thighs, his nails dragging as he went and he gripped onto my panties, pulling them down. Pulling away he watched me as he inserted one finger, then another, then another. I let my head fall back as I moved my hips over him. Forcing myself to look back he smiled slyly as he lowered himself and placed his mouth over my clit and sucked. I let out a surprised hiss in response and bucked my hips at him. With his free hand, he reached up and found a hardened nipple and he began to roughly pinch and twist it.

After a moment, he came up and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. I reached down and undid the flying his pants pushing them and his boxers down to get to his rock solid erection. Taking it into my hands, I smiled as he gasped, pressing himself into my palms.

Jonathan took his hand out of me, which earned him a groan of displeasure. Taking his dick out of my hand, he positioned himself over me. Pinning my hands to the mattress, he placed his throbbing member between my legs. With a sly smile, he rubbed the length of it against my folds pressing himself firmly against my swollen clit. I called out in frustration which he seemed to like. Pressing harder he smiled as my moaning increased.

"Do you want more?"

I swallowed hard and said, "Yes." My voice was breathy.

Smiling he positioned himself and entered me. I cried out at the sudden explosion of pleasure, and barely had time to inhale when Jonathan's bedroom door burst open. Instantly voices flooded the room and Jonathan was pulled from the bed. Sitting up, I pulled my dress down as a hand gripped my arm and stood me up.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Jonathan who was being forced to kneel at the end of the bed. His hands were behind his head, his pants still at his ankles. Flashlights were pointed at him as a man dressed in black pulled his hands down and handcuffed him.

The man holding me turned me away from Jonathan and asked, "Miss Elwood, are you alright?" It was Commissioner Gordon.

I tried to catch up with what was happening, but I managed to get out, "Yeah, I'm fine." Turning back to Jonathan I asked, "What are they doing to him? Let him go!"

"It's just standard procedure for when an ex-convict is found at the scene of a crime." Gordon explained.

I turned back to him, "Crime? What crime? He's been with me all night!"

Gordon looked confused, "We got a call saying you had been kidnapped by this man. We knocked on the door, but heard you scream so we reasonable cause to break down the door. We found what looked like a struggle in the hallway, then we found you two up here, half clothed, with him holding you down on the bed. It looked like he was trying to rape you."

I stared back at him, shocked. "We're on a date, Commissioner."

"A date?"

"Yes. A date."

Gordon blushed, "So you were-"

"About to have sex, yes. And, I'm sorry, but who called you about a kidnapping?"

"Your mother. She said you left at seven with a strange man that Mr Wayne identified as Mr Crane, and that you hadn't come back home."

I frowned. Brice knew damn well what was going on tonight. He could have explained it to my mother, but instead didn't help at all. I said, "Well I can tell you that this is a perfectly consensual date between two adults, not a kidnapping. Now can you please take off those handcuffs so he can pull his pants up? I'm sure being detained in your own home is one thing, but forced to stand in a room with your pants down is an other."

Gordon jumped and said, "Oh, um, yes. Please remove the handcuffs from Mr Crane."

They did as they were told and Jonathan quickly pulled up his pants. "So, now that we know I did not kidnap her, are we free to go about our business?"

Gordon frowned, "We'll need to take Miss Elwood home."

"What? Why?" I turned back to Gordon.

"Your mother wanted us to bring you back if we found you. She was adamant about that point."

"Well as long as she was adamant." I said rolling my eyes. "Could we at least have a moment? I'm sure you won't mind waiting in your cars."

"No, of course not." Gordon motioned for his men to leave. Stopping at the door he turned to us and said, "Sorry about all of this. We'll send someone out tomorrow to repair your door, Crane."

"Sure. I'll be filing a complaint!"

"Of course you will." Gordon left the room.

I approached Jonathan and gave him an apologetic smile, "This seems to be a pattern."

"Indeed it does."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Jonathan." I reached out to touch him, but thought better of it, "If my mother's drama is too much for you, you can tell me. I would completely understand."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your night than spend it with a girl whoes mother is going to send police to ruin your door."

Jonathan reached out and took my waist, pulling me closer to him. "It's going to have to take more than police bursting through my door to let you go just yet." He smiled at me and took my lips with his. Pulling away he added, "Especially now that I've had a taste of all you have to offer. I can't back away now."

Smiling slyly at him I replied, "Thank God because I was thinking the same thing." Giving him another kiss, I pulled away, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to up have a very intense argument with my mother."

"May I see you tomorrow?"

"Honestly, if this conversion goes the way I think it will, I might be either checking into a hotel or going home earlier than anticipated."

"Let's hope Mr Wayne can get you into one of the hotels he owns."

Frowning I said, "Not sure I'll be on good terms with him either."

Giving me a kiss he said, "Let me know what you decide. Just know that I'll be very upset if you leave."

I nodded and left the room. Going into the living room, I grabbed my shoes and purse then left the house. One lone squad car was waiting for me with Gordon sitting in the front seat. Sighing, I slid in and closed the door. Pulling out of Jonathan's driveway, we rode in silence for a moment, then Gordon said, "I really am, very sorry about what happened tonight."

I nodded in response, my face not turning to look at him.

"It's just procedural when dealing with a person who is in the rehabilitation program."

I nodded again.

"I think you would be a good influence on him if you get this matter with your mother worked out. Someone from outside Gotham to treat him like a normal human being."

"He is a normal human being."

Gordon was quiet for a moment then said, "I'm glad to hear that."

We drove a bit further then he asked, "How is your father?"

I scoffed, "You just barged in on me having sex, ruining my date, and you want to talk about my family?"

"Please don't be upset with me. I'm just following up with the information given to me, that's all."

We were quiet for a moment, then I gave in, "My father is in Bermuda with his girlfriend. They've been seeing each other for a few years, I haven't met her."

"When did your parents get divorced?"

"They haven't yet."

"Ah."

"They've been separated for about five or six years now. I don't talk to him much anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I nodded, "Most are."

We reached Wayne Manor and I got out of the car. "I guess I should say thank you for the ride."

"Do you need me to go in with you?"

I shook my head, "No. Thank you."

Closing the door, I turned and made my way up the stairs to the manor, anger filling my chest like a wrecking ball struggling to get out. Reaching the door, Alfred opened it and gave me an apologetic smile. I have him a small one in response and allowed him to close the door with an ominous thud behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

My mother was standing outside the parlour door, but I instead turned to the stairs. She was not happy about that, "Bethany Elwood, come here now."

I clenched my teeth together in anger but managed, "In a minute."

"No, not in a minute! Come here right now." I didn't answer her as I continued climbing the stairs. "Bethany!"

I continued to my room, locking the door in case she tried to barge in. Taking off my dress, I changed into sweat pants and a tank top; I was going to be comfortable during this argument. I went into the bathroom and washed my face, figuring the extra time it took me to take off my make up the more calm I would be. I took my sweet time, making sure all mascara and eyeliner was gone, all foundation removed, all traces of lipstick erased. After washing and moisturizing my face, I brushed out my hair and let it hang around my shoulders. Feeling ready, I made my way down the stairs, already able to hear my mother's angry shrill voice.

"Who does she think she is? Going out in the night with someone we don't know, then ignoring me like that? I'll tell you that is her father right there. That's where that comes from."

I entered the room and found Bruce, Alfred, and my mother. All were standing facing each other, and all turned to look at me.

"You called the cops?" I asked.

"You were gone for hours!" My mother said.

"I was on a date."

"With who? This... this criminal?"

My eyes flashed to Bruce who visually flinched. Going back to my mother I said, "Jonathan has been working with a rehabilitation program. He's trying to be better."

"Oh, and you believe in that crap?"

"Yes. I do."

My mother threw her hands in the air letting them fall with a slap to her side, "I just don't understand why you would go off in the night with a man, a criminal, you just met. I told you, I don't want you going into Gotham unescorted-"

"I was escorted, mother. I was with Jonathan."

"I meant with Bruce!" My mother's voice was raised as she pointed a finger at the man in question. He looked uneasy. "I want you with Bruce, not with some _criminal._ "

I felt the anger swell inside me and I took several deep breaths in an attempt to keep it down. Through clenched teeth I asked, "Bruce, Alfred... would you mind giving my mother and I the room?"

"No," my mother said, "This has brought anxiety down upon them too. They can stay and hear you defend your _conjugal_ visit."

I let my jaw drop in disgust and I said, "Nice, mom. Call your daughter a whore, that's fucking fantastic."

"Don't use that language with me."

"I'm an adult, mom, I can use whatever language I like!"

"Well anyway it's not like it's untrue. You have sex with Bruce last night then you go off and give yourself to a criminal! Did it take him long to make you feel bad he didn't get any in prison? Huh? How long did it take him to get you to give in to him?"

I froze for a moment, "Who told you about that?" I asked, looking from my mother to Bruce, then to Alfred who glanced away.

"Margaret, that's uncalled for," said Bruce.

"Is it, Bruce?" My mother turned to him, "Don't tell me you didn't think the same thing."

"I didn't."

My anger dulled a bit towards Bruce, but it spared nothing towards my mother. I took a deep breath and said, "I agreed to go to dinner with Jonathan, which Bruce knew about. Jonathan took me to dinner, then to his house for dessert. Nothing. Happened. Thanks to your phone call to the police."

"You were gone for hours. How was I supposed to know you weren't lying dead in a gutter somewhere?"

"Gee, mom, I don't know. Did you ever think of calling me? Or asking Bruce where I was? You seemed to have no problems asking him about who I was with!"

"The moment I heard he was a criminal I only wanted you home. My precious baby, out with a dangerous man-"

"He's not dangerous!"

"That's not what Bruce said!"

"He lied under oath to get some thugs out of jail. That's it! He got caught, went to prison, and is now out due to his participation in Gotham's new rehabilitation program. He is not dangerous."

"He knows dangerous men!"

"Yeah, he did."

"And they doesn't bother you?"

"Did, mother! He did! My God, not all men are horrible scum of the earth like dad! Not all men are out to fuck everything that moves."

"So you weren't going to have sex tonight?"

"I don't know mom, we weren't given the chance to get that far." In the corner of my eye I saw Bruce flinch, I chose to ignore it. "But if we had, I'm sure I would have. But do you know why? Because I am an adult. I have the power to say 'no' if I feel the need to, and I have the self defense training to fight back if need be.

"You brought me to this city. Don't cage me in this house because of your fear. If you want me to continue to come back to this city or this house, let me make friends. Let me go into the city and find spots that I like. If this city is really as dangerous as you say I'll see that. I love Gotham. I love this house. But you have you trust that your adult daughter has enough common sense to do things on her own."

My mother shook her head, "You just don't know-"

"Yup, alright then. I'm leaving. I'm going to try and find a hotel in the city to go to, then I'll be heading back to England. Have fun on your vacation by yourself."

"Bethany!"

I left the room and went to the stairs. Bruce came out of the room yelling, "Bethy!" I ignored him and continued to my room. He ran up the stairs and caught the door before I was able to close it.

"Go back down stairs, Bruce, I do not want to talk to you."

"Bethy, let me in."

"No! Go _away_!"

Bruce forced his way into the room and closed the door behind him. "Were you really going to sleep with Crane?"

I looked at him fuming and did the only thing I knew would make me feel better: I slapped him. His head snapped to the side and he stayed there for a moment. I turned away from him and pulled out my luggage. I set one on my bed and went to my dresser to begin throwing things in it.

Bruce stepped forward and grabbed a hold of me, "Bethany, please stop."

"Let go of me, Bruce." I struggled against him, but he held me tight.

"Please just talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too mad at you."

Bruce's grip lessened, "What?"

Turning to him I tried to shove him to no avail, "You fucking knew who I was with tonight, and instead of telling my mom it was a date you just fucking told her he was a dangerous criminal! You didn't stop her from calling the police! They pulled him out of bed and handcuffed him! Do you know how terrifying that is!"

"What were you doing in bed?"

I gave a frustrated growl and yelled, "Trying to fuck! Is that what you wanted to hear, Bruce? Do you feel better now? Jonathan and I were about to fuck! Happy?"

Bruce was quiet for a moment then said, "You just met him."

"Yeah, it's called a booty call, Bruce." I turned away and went back to the dresser.

"But why him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. He's interesting."

"He's-"

"If you end with 'dangerous' or 'a criminal' you can just leave."

"But it's true."

I pulled a drawer out and scooped up an armful of shirts, "I just spent more time with him that you probably ever have, and I would like to think that I'm fine." Throwing the clothes into my luggage I added, "He's a person, Bruce. A decent person. He just happened to fuck up a few times."

"So you're going to go to him?"

"No. I'm checking into a hotel, calling my employer to let him know I'll be back on the property sooner than expected, so he won't freak out, then I'll let Jonathan know that I'm not staying, and whatever we decide to do, it won't be any of your business. You've already caused enough trouble tonight."

Bruce looked taken aback as he held up his hands, "Me? What did I do?"

Spinning around to face him I said, "You could have told my mom _everything_! You could have told her that I was going on a date with a guy I met at the museum and that there was nothing to worry about! But no! You told her that I left with some super villainous mastermind and that she should fear for the life of her only child! Do you know how embarrassing that was? To have the police commissioner rip your partner out of you? I had my skirt pulled up over my waist, my top pulled down! The entire police squad saw more of the two of us that I'm sure they wanted to!"

"Bethany… I told Margaret everything. I told her that you were going out on a date with a man whom you met at the museum. She asked me if I knew who he was, I said yes. She asked me what kind of man he was, I told her that I didn't like him, I told her about his past, and she seemed okay with it. It wasn't until after dinner that she started to get irritated that you had left in the first place. She left the room and called the police to made a kidnapping report. I honestly had no idea that the police were called until she came back thanking Gordon himself. I tried to get her to call him back and tell him it was all fine, but she was adamant."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I did! But by the time I got through to anyone, it was too late to call them off. Plus it had to be your mother who officially call off the report."

I was quiet for a moment, taking in all of the information. I moved to a chair and sat down. My mother did this. She was the one who ruined my night. Tears brimmed my eyes as I took a breath and I looked to Bruce. He came over to me and bent down, his hands on my knees. He looked at me and said, "I'm so sorry, Bethy. I tried."

"This is really bad, Bruce."

"I know."

I sniffed and said, "Did she tell you why she wants me here?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"That it all depended on you. You are my guest here. Whatever you want to do with your life while you're here… I can comment on it, which you already know I will, but I can't do anything. You've already proven years ago that I can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

I smiled, "You're not the boss of me."

"Never said I was."

I sighed, "I just can't ever give her what she wants. She wants me to follow her lead and marry an overly rich white guy who will cater to my every need until I push out a daughter and he won't want either of us anymore. I can't do that, Bruce. I can't be her. I've spent my whole life trying not to be her."

"And you're not! You are the exact opposite of Margaret."

"It's too late for us, Bruce... you and me. Maybe, there was something there, but we fucked it up. Royally. Fuck, we suck at just trusting each other to be a friend! How the fuck did she think we were going to fall in love in one summer?" I looked down as I swiped my eyes, not wanting him to watch.

Bruce was quiet for a moment, then answered, "Do you honestly have feelings for Crane?" I glared at him, causing him to backtrack, adding, "Just a question."

I watched him for a moment, looking for any sign of betrayal, but finally I shrugged, "I don't know. Like I said, he's interesting. I enjoy spending time with him." I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips then added, "He's a bit sexy." Bruce flinched around the eyes, "I told him I was only here for the summer, so… we were going to play it by ear, see where our… friendship went."

"That's how you're going to make friends?" Bruce gave a small chuckle, "You're going to be very popular."

I gave his shoulder a shove, "Shut up. No, there was just something about him. I can't explain it."

Bruce gave a nod, "Alright then."

"What?"

"I said alright. I don't like him or trust him, but if you think he's a really, truly changed man, I'll go with it. Hell, Gotham needs a good example that people can be reformed."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I cringed, "Oh, and… sorry about slapping you before."

"Oh, I deserved it." Bruce gave me a smile, "Are you really going to go?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't want to be in the same room as her, let alone the same house."

"It's a big house."

I laughed, "Yeah, but with my mother it feels quite small."

Silence, again, fell between us, then Bruce said, "You could stay at my penthouse."

I looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I, ah, bought a penthouse to live in while this place was being rebuilt. You could stay there for the summer. You'd be in the city, you'd be away from your mother, and you could still come and spend all day here if you ever wanted to."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but smiled, "What's the catch?"

Bruce shook his head, "No catch. Just… a friend helping out a friend."

I smiled, "Thank you, Bruce."

"Well, what can I say? I'm just being selfish. I'm just trying to keep someone I care about in close proximity. Trying to rekindle an old friendship."

I smiled, "Thank you, Bruce."

He gave one in return, "Need help packing?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce helped me load my luggage into his car. My mother stood off to the side giving us a constant stream of advise, telling us we were being foolish and that if I was going to stay in Gotham, that I could stay here. We both ignored her. I gave Alfred a hug and got into the car with Bruce who drove away. In the rearview mirror I saw my mother standing in front of Wayne Manor with Alfred's arm around her shoulder.

"He really gave it to her last night," Bruce said.

I frowned to show my confusion.l

"Apparently while we were upstairs, Alfred took it upon himself to let your mother know that it was her behavior that would ultimately drive you away, and that if she ever wanted a permanent relationship with you, she needs to respect you as an adult and allow you to make your own mistakes."

I smiled, "She should remember your father's mantra. We only fall so we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

"She was of course livid with him."

"Adamantly I'm sure."

Bruce laughed at my choice of word.

"I only hope she doesn't see me staying in here as her winning."

Bruce frowned and shook his head, "Having you at Wayne Manor would have been winning. No, this is almost exactly what she didn't want: you unescorted in the city, free to do whatever you wanted."

I smiled, "Thank you again for doing this."

"Stop thanking me. I'm just doing this because I'm sure we would have killed each other if you stayed in that house... Plus it's like I said, I'm trying to rekindle an old friendship."

I smiled again and we fell into a calm silence. Bruce made his way into the city and I watched as the buildings grew around us. Soon we were in the heart of Gotham when Bruce pulled up to a huge building. Getting out, he greeted the valet boy who helped us get my luggage out of the car. Bruce handed him the keys to the car and walked with me into the building.

"The mailboxes are right through that door," Bruce said pointing to one side of the lobby, "You need your room key to get into it, as well as the mailbox key. The whole lobby is under surveillance, including that room. There are guards at each entrance, one in the middle of the lobby, and one in the surveillance room as well, so you'll have immediate response should you need it."

He waved at a few of the guards who smiled and nodded back. He led me to the elevators and showed me how to use the electronic key to operate it. He pressed the button for the top floor and away we went. "Your floor is only accessible with the electronic key. If you have guests coming, just let the front desk know and they'll allow them access so you don't have to go down and get them."

We reached the top floor and Bruce let me exit the elevator first. We rounded a corner and the space opened up to a room with floor to ceiling windows for walls. My breath caught at the view of the city. I slowly followed Bruce as he gave me the grand tour of the space. He showed me the three bedrooms, the massive master bedroom complete with a master suite, a sauna room, and a walk in closet. He showed me the small upstairs area where one more bedroom was as well as a small library and tv room. Back downstairs he took me outside to the personal garden complete with a lap pool and a helicopter pad.

Once we were back inside I shook my head, "Bruce I can't just stay here."

"What? Why? What's wrong with it?"

"This has more amenities and gadgets than my manour back in England! This place is huge, and wonderful, and... and..."

Bruce smiled, "And what? You want to pay rent?"

I gave a small laugh, "I don't know... I feel like I should."

Bruce shrugged, "I own the building."

I laughed out loud this time, "Of course you do!"

"Is it really too much?"

I looked around the huge space and I said, "A little bit."

"But?"

Looking to him I said, "But it's perfect."

Bruce smiled, "Good."

Bruce stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon, showing me how to use everything and help me unpack. He had someone go grocery shopping this morning while we were breaking the news to my mother, so the kitchen was fully stocked. I refused the personal chef that Bruce wanted to hire, same with the maid, and the cleaning staff. When he finally left me, it was dark out and almost time for dinner.

I picked up my phone and gave Jonathan a ring, hoping he hadn't eaten yet.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Bethany," he sounded genuinely happy to say my name, "How did it go? Where are you? Please tell me you're not at the airport."

I gave small laugh, "Slow down. I'm still in the city."

Jonathan let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God for that."

I laughed again, "Really wanted that sex then, yeah?"

"My relief stems from more than my desire to lay you."

I blushed and replied, "Good to know."

"So are you still at Wayne Manor?"

"Um, no actually. The argument with my mother went as expected, but the one with Bruce wasn't actually that bad. So I'm now spending the rest of my summer in his over the top penthouse."

"You have very generous people in your life, Miss Elwood."

I scoffed, "No need to tell me twice."

"So, what now?"

"Would you like to get dinner?"

"I'm starving."

"Know of any good burger joints?"

Jonathan laughed, "Not in the mood for fancy foods?"

"Not at all."

"Well luckily for you, I know the the perfect place."

I took down the address of the restaurant and changed into fresh clothes. I made sure I had everything and made my way down to the lobby. I had to ask a guard which way to go since I was close enough to walk, and I was on my way. I walked with my keys in hand, one of my keychain being a cat with pointy ears. You could slip your fingers through his eyes and use it as a weapon should you need to.

Arriving first, I got us a table and waited, looking over the menu. Jonathan arrived shortly after me and gave me a smile as soon as he found me in the dining room. I stood as he reached the table and he pulled me in for a little inappropriate kiss. Letting me go, he said, "I'm so glad to see you."

I returned to smile and said, "Me too."

We sat down and looked over the menu. He ordered a veggie burger, and I ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a beer. He chuckled at my choice, "Well, good to know you can eat."

I sighed, "I just had a hell of an argument with my mother. It was physically draining, and I may have a habit of eating my feelings sometimes."

"Well from a psychological standpoint, that's not really healthy."

I laughed, "Well, it's a good thing I don't do it that often."

We were quiet for a moment, then Jonathan asked, "Why did your mother do it?"

"Because she's pissed that I went against her."

"Against her?"

"She had the great idea that bringing me here would… I don't know… spark some nonexistent flame between me and Bruce, and we would fall madly in love with each other and yeah…. Basically she was pissed that I went out on a date with a guy. Bruce mentioned your past and she went ballistic."

Jonathan frowned, "Well, I guess meeting her is out of the question."

I laughed, "Oh contraire. I think meeting her would be a fantastic idea."

"How so?"

"Maybe if she met you she would back off."

Jonathan gave a half smile as our food arrived to the table. We continued to talk, learning small things about each other. I learned that he was an only child to a single mother, but was raised by his grandmother who sounded like an awful woman to live with. I told him of my father how he has left my mother to date a woman around my age. He asked how things got bad between me and Bruce and I gave him my version of events. I told him the reason Bruce wanted me to stay in the penthouse was to try and be friends again. He asked, "Is that something you want?"

I nodded, "I think so. Part of me honestly did miss him. It would be a great excuse to come back here again."

"I would like that too."

I laughed, "I'm sure you would."

We finished eating and paid for our meals. Leaving the restaurant, I turned to him and smiled, "Would you like to come back to my new place?"

Jonathan smiled, but frowned, "I would love to, but unfortunately I have an early meeting tomorrow."

I frowned, but nodded, "Bummer."

"But believe me, I really want to."

"I would tempt you, but you should really go."

"Let me at least walk you back."

I smiled and turned to leave. He stopped me to take my hand in his and I smiled wider. We walked back to the building, but stopped just short of it. Pulling me into a side alley, he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me. I pulled him close to me to deepen the kiss, which he was grateful for. We pulled away for need of air and looked at each other. I bit my lip waiting for him to say something first. He looked down to my lips, then back up at me, "God I wish I could just take you right now."

"I would tease you right now, but you have a meeting in the morning I think you need to remember."

Jonathan sighed and pressed his forehead ot mine, "God dammit."

I smiled, "There's always tomorrow."

Jonathan pulled back and smiled, "That there is."

"Bruce is going to be with me for most of the morning, but I'll be all yours after that."

Giving me a kiss he smiled, "Deal."

I bid Jonathan goodbye and watched as he walked back to his car. Reentering the building, I waved at the security guards as I made my way to the elevators, and I went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, I got ready for a day with Bruce, making a breakfast smoothie out of the fruit in the fridge. I got a text from Bruce saying he was in the lobby and I poured my drink into a go cup and headed down stairs. I found him in the middle talking to the day guard, and I smiled. Walking over, he bid the guard goodbye and led me outside.

"What are you drinking?"

"A banana berry smoothie. Wanna try?"

"Sure."

He took a sip and said, "This is really good."

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do today?"

"I have some rooms in the manor that need refurnishing."

"Which ones?"

"Well, my mother's plant room for one."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you put plants in it?"

"I'm afraid I won't remember to care for them. I was thinking a weight room."

I laughed, "Sounds great."

"I was also thinking of getting some things for the penthouse while we were out."

I frowned, "Why? It's already furnished."

"Well to make it more personal for you."

I frowned, "I'm not going to be staying there forever, Bruce."

He held up his hands, "It was just an idea."

"Well thank you."

We made it to the first store and I let Bruce go do his thing. I was wondering around when my phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket, I saw it was my employer. I made a motion to Bruce to let him know I'd be outside and I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Bethany Elwood, just the woman I wanted to talk to."

I smiled, "What can I help you with, Mr Sinclaire?"

"Well I'm looking at a painting right now, and I need to know if it's real or not."

I gave a mock sigh, "Oh, it's going to be one of _those_ calls today, is it?"

He chuckled, "Only going to bother you with work today. Though I do miss your company."

"Whose artwork is it?"

"It's a Monet."

"Wow, daring."

He chuckled, "Only the best."

"Not a usual part of your collection."

"It's an iris painting."

I smiled, "Send me a picture of the signature as close and as clear as you can, one of the painting itself, a few individual shots of the flowers, and a picture of the colors as true to their actual colors as your possibly can get them. Or… you could just wait for me to get back from vacation like we planned, and I'll look at all of the pretty pictures you have on hold."

"Can't on this one, love. It's a limited time offer."

"Hmm, I see. So yeah, get me those pictures and I'll tell you what I think of it. Tell the seller to give me twenty four hours to do proper research on the piece and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks love. You're the best."

"I'll talk to you later."

I turned around to find Bruce standing behind me. "Business call?"

I smiled, "My employer, always on the hunt for the best collection piece."

Bruce smiled, "Ready to move on?"

I gave him an apologetic frown, "I'm sorry. I need to get to a computer so I can figure this deal out."

Bruce frowned, "But-"

"You'll do fine without me. I know nothing about weight rooms. You'll be fine."

I bid him goodbye and went back to the penthouse, opening my computer and began diving in on Monet. I worked through the day, following the provenance of this particular piece. I studied the images that were sent to me, studying for the telltale signs of Monet. I didn't pay attention to the time until a buzzing sound came ringing through the apartment. I jumped and went to the nearest intercom pad. Pressing down on the talk button I asked, "Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but I have a gentleman named Jonathan Crane here."

"Oh," I looked at my study table and saw the mess it was in. Looking outside I saw that it was clearly evening, "Um yes, please send him up."

I went to the table and quickly gathered up the pages I had been scribbling on. The elevator doors opened and Jonathan stepped around the corner observing the penthouse. He found me and held his hands up, "I thought you were with Mr Wayne."

I cringed, "Um… yeah, my employer called asking about a painting… I left him to make sure it was worth it. I completely forgot to check the time, I'm so sorry."

Jonathan smiled, "No problem."

I smiled, "Um… give me… a few more minutes? I just need to finish studying one flower."

Jonathan smiled, "Of course."

I smiled and gave him a kiss and directed him to make himself at home. I sat back down and began my comparison of the last flower. It took me less than a few minutes, and I opened my email. Composing a quick message to Mr Sinclaire, I closed my computer and looked up to see Jonathan watching me. Smiling I leaned back in my chair, "What?"

"You're really sexy when you're researching."

I smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Mh-hm."

I stood up and made my way to him. He was sitting on a couch allowing me to straddle him. He looked up at me shocked, but he recovered. Grabbing ahold of my hair, he pulled me down into a kiss which I returned. I gripped the front of his shirt holding myself to him, grinding my middle into his. He groaned into the kiss, but pulled away to run his hands up my shirt. Lifting it over my head, he threw it to the floor where it fell with a soft puft. I worked on the buttons of his shirt, expertly getting it open in seconds. Pushing it off of his arm, I removed it with his jacket and we went back into the kiss. His hands moved up my sides to my back where they undid my bra, I gasped as he groaped them under the loosened garment, his thumbs making tight circles around my tightened nipples. I moaned into the kiss and pulled the bra off my arms throwing it somewhere in the room. Jonathan sat up, wrapping his arms around me pressing my naked chest to his, then he pulled away, "Where is the bedroom?"

Getting up, I pulled on his arm leading him down the hallway to the master bedroom. I stopped at the edge of the bed, letting him walk into my waiting kiss. He went for the button of my pants, and I his. We rid each other of our remaining clothes and awkwardly crawled into bed, where Jonathan pushed me down. He gave me a smile and inserted two of his fingers in me, causing me to gasp. I kissed him letting my tongue explore his mouth. I gasped as he twisted his fingers finding a sweet spot. I arched my back, moving my hips to give him more access. He smiled as I pulled away to lay against the bed, moving his mouth to suck on my breast. I moaned as he continued his assault inside me and his sucking on my tit. I clung to the sheets, twisting them as my moaning increased. He switched to the other breast and I gasped, my insides clenching over his fingers. He pulled away and watched me as I calmed down. He pulled his fingers out of me and I pouted.

"Still want me to make you forget about Bruce Wayne?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"I've decided that I'm very upset about it."

I felt a smile twitch on my lips as I asked, "How upset?"

He stroked my wet folds, teasing my clit. "Very."

"I'm sorry."

His finger found my clit and pressed on it making me gasp, "I don't think you are."

I swallowed before saying, "But I am." My voice came out breathy.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson."

I gasped as his fingers moved over me, "A lesson?"

Jonathan nodded, "Oh yes. I think you need to be taught a very serious lesson."

"And what lesson is that?"

Leaning down, Jonathan moved his face close to mine. I could have kissed him easily by puckering my lips if I wanted to. Instead, I looked into his eyes which were cold as steel. He watched me for a moment before saying, "You're mine."

Removing his hand from my now dripping folds, he stuck his fingers in my mouth and I willing licked them clean of my watched me as I moved my mouth over his fingers, his expression the same stern look from before. I looked up at him as I sucked on his fingers, moving them in and out of my mouth. Finally, he pulled his hand away saying, "I like what you do with your mouth."

Sitting up, I gave him a smile, "Yeah?"

Gripping my hair, he pulled my head back and said, "'Yes, sir.' Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Jerking my hair a bit he asked, "What?"

I gasped a bit at the pain and said, "Yes sir."

"Very good." Letting me go, he gave me a rough kiss before pushing my mouth to his hardened member. Laying back on the bed, he watched as I put my lips around him. He gently gripped the side of my head and pushed my head further down, watching as I was forced to take all of him in my mouth. I kept my eyes locked on his, and after holding all of him in my mouth for a few seconds, he released my head and allowed me to move over him. Occasionally he would buck his hips sending him further into my mouth and I let him. His hand tangled in my hair as I licked and sucked him, making sure he was well satisfied. I focused on the head of his penis when he sat up and pulled me away. Pushing me up the bed until my back was against the headrest, he knelt between me as I looked at him. My breath hitched as I waited for what he was going to do next. He knelt down between my knees and again reached down and fingered me. I leaned my head against the bedrest and watched him as he watched me. My mouth slackened as I whimpered at his touch. His expression was that stern look from before as he said, "Do you think you should be forgiven?"

"Yes."

His fingers hooked and came to an abrupt stop inside me, "What?"

"Yes sir! Yes sir. I'm sorry, sir. Yes, I think I should be forgiven, sir."

Moving close to me again he whispered, "Beg."

I caught my breath for a second and said, "Please forgive me, sir. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for not being yours, sir."

He let a sly smile cross his face, "And what did we learn from this?"

He moved his fingers inside me causing me to give a gasp. In a strained voice I said, "I'm yours."

"Do you think you should be forgiven?"

"Oh yes, please. Please let me be forgiven. Oh for the love of God, let me be forgiven."

Taking his hand out of me, he knelt in front of me and pulled me away from the bedrest. Spreading my legs with his, he positioned me over his hard member and slid me down over him. I let out a gasp as I shuddered with pleasure of finally having him inside me. He gasped as well and watched as my face displayed every wave of pleasure I felt. He bucked his hips against mine and I gasped again, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. Holding me to him, he began to move inside me, watching as I reacted to his movements. My head fell back limp, but his hand gripped my hair and hoisted my face back to his. I opened my eyes and watched him, moving with him as he fucked me. Laying me down on the bed, he gained more control over the speed and continued to move in me. Pinning my hands to the bed over my head he gave me a smile, "Deja Vu."

I smiled back, "Hopefully not."

His smile widened and he bent down to kiss me. Pulling away, he increased his speed and I threw my head back into the bed, crying out. He smiled and continued his pace until we both climaxed. Pulling out of me, he laid down next to me on the bed, both of us panting to catch our breath. Turning to him, I smiled, "Shit. I'm so pissed that was interrupted."

"Oh, you and me both, Miss Elwood."

I laughed, "I'm glad I stayed."

Looking at me Jonathan gave me a smile, "Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks have passed. Jonathan and I have been spending most nights together after my dinners with Bruce. Tonight we were walking back from a nearby diner where we had dessert. Jonathan had my hand in his and as we passed the alley near my building, he pulled me down it again, we had made it a habit of stopping down here. I giggled as he pressed me to the wall and kissed me. I pulled him close to me, angling my head a bit to deepen the kiss. Jonathan had his hands in my hair, one slowly making its way down to my neck then to my chest, then to the front of my pants. He had wiggled a few fingers in, when a loud siren went off. We pulled away, and looked at each other confused.

"What is that?" I asked.

"An emergency announcement system," he said. Taking his fingers out of my pants, he took my hand, "We need to go inside." We began walking back up the alley.

"Good evening, Gotham!" A shrill voice rang through the hidden speakers echoing through the streets of Gotham. Jonathan stopped, looking like he had just seen a ghost. "It's me."

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Did you forget about me? Little old me locked away in an insane asylum? How could you forget about your favorite party clown? The Joker is back, baby."

My heart dropped. Looking at Jonathan I saw he too had the same fear, his eyes watching me. I gripped his hand tighter and tugged on it to signal we should move.

"I'm back," the voice continued, "I'm back and I'm ready to play. I'm ready to bring a smile back to your grim little faces."

A giggle could be heard through the speakers, just in range of the microphone, "Tell 'em you've got friends with yah, Pud!"

"I was _getting_ there!" The microphone dropped and the slap of skin-on-skin contact came. The mic fumbled and the man was back, "Sorry for the interruption, kiddies. Our fun begins tonight! Consider this your sneak peek! My boys and I already had a little fun, but nothing has really… sparked out interest." He gave a high pitched giggle, "See ya around."

The microphone dropped. Jonathan and I began walking again, making it to my building and to the elevators. Getting inside, I kept my tight grip on Jonathan's hand as we rode up. When the doors opened, we walked out and rounded the corner. Jonathan pulled me behind him and slowed me down. I looked over his shoulder and found a figure standing in my living room.

"Who's there," Jonathan asked, turning on the lights. The figure was a man dressed in all black with a mask over his face. He wore a cape that fit around him like a pair of bat wings. "You."

"Crane." The man's voice was low and gravely.

"What do you want?"

"The Joker has escaped."

"Yeah, we heard the announcement."

A loud booming sound came from somewhere outside causing me to jump. Off in the distance a large fire was raging. Jonathan pointed in the direction, "Shouldn't you be there helping the police catch the Joker? Why are you here?"

"Making sure you had nothing to do with his escape."

"Why would I do that?"

"You were in the cell next to him."

"Doesn't mean we formed a friendship."

"What were you doing tonight?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"He was with me," I said, stepping out from behind Jonathan, "all evening."

The man looked at me, "Can you prove that?"

"This building is heavily surveillanced," I said, "Just check any of the video feeds."

Outside the window, a bright light appeared in the sky.

"They're calling you," I said gesturing to the window, "Now, if you're finished harassing my boyfriend, can you please leave?"

"I'll be watching you, Crane," he said, "One toe out of line and I'll know."

"That sounds like a threat," I said, "Pretty daring coming from a vigilante working outside the law."

Looking at me he said, "I'll be watching."

He walked over to us and opened the door to the outdoor patio. He climbed over the railing and jumped. I moved forward to make sure he was okay, but Jonathan stopped me, "It's fine. That's how he leaves every situation."

Sure enough in the distance I saw a man gliding through the streets of Gotham.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Batman."

"That was Batman?"

"Great guy, isn't he?"

"Where is my phone?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to call the police! A man just broke into my apartment."

Jonathan gently took hold of me and kept me from moving, "It'll be no use. They're too preoccupied with whatever just blew up, and with the Joker out there they'll be spread thin trying to find him. Just lock the door, and we'll be safe up here."

I looked at him and thought about it, then nodded, "Right." I left him to lock the door to the patio. "Do you want a drink? I think I need a drink." Walking past him to the kitchen I pulled out an unopened bottle of wine and two wine glasses. I pulled out the wine opener and made to cut open the foil around the cork, but my hands were shaking.

Jonathan came over to me and took the opener and calmly opened the wine. Pouring me a glass he handed it to me and I took a long sip. He watched me for a moment, then asked, "What are you feeling?"

"Scared."

"Why? You weren't here when the Joker first showed up."

I frowned, "I need a reason to be frightened of a man who dresses up like a clown blowing up buildings?"

Jonathan held up his hand in surrender, "You're right. I'm sorry, I'm just… trying to help."

I nodded, taking a sip, "I know."

Jonathan was quiet for a moment, then he gave a small smile, "Boyfriend?"

I blushed, "Yeah… it was the only thing that I could think of to get him to leave."

Jonathan's smile widened, "Yeah?"

I gave a nonchalant shrug, "Yeah. You know… I would have said anything to get a crazy man out of my apartment."

Jonathan's face fell into a mock serious look, "Yes, of course."

"Right."

I took a sip of my drink, and Jonathan said, "I, um… I liked it."

I gave a small smile, "So did I."

My phone rang in my pocket. Pulling it out I found it was my mom. Answering it, I didn't get a change to greet her before she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm home."

"Oh thank God, stay there! Bruce left as the announcement started to get you, he should be there by now. He says that the Penthouse should be fine, but being outside the city will be the absolute safest. Stay inside, and don't go anywhere until Bruce gets there. It might take him a while to get into the city. Stay inside, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mom. I understand."

"Good."

She hung up without saying goodbye. I sighed and drained my glass of wine. "We're going to Wayne Manor."

"We?" Jonathan frowned.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Bruce is on his way here now to take me out of the city. Apparently being outside the city is going to be safer than being here."

Jonathan nodded, "He does have a point."

Walking to the bedroom, I pulled out a small bag and began filling it with clothes, "Well, I'm not leaving you to go to your house. So you're coming with."

Jonathan gave a nervous laugh, "Is Bruce okay with that?"

Looking to him I said, "He's going to have to be." I got the go bag ready, filling it with what little clothes Jonathan had left here for the frequent nights he's spent over. I set it down in the living room, and turned to look at Jonathan. "You're okay coming with me, aren't you?"

"I'm going to have to be."

Walking to him I placed my hands on his chest while he placed his on my waist. Looking into his icy blue eyes, I said, "I want you to be safe. If this man is dangerous, I don't want you in this city."

"He's very dangerous."

"And you were next to him in Arkham?"

Jonathan was quiet, "Yes."

I frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. That's behind me now."

I nodded, "More wine?"

Jonathan smiled, "Sure."

We finished the bottle and Bruce was still not here. I was beginning to worry. As Jonathan made to open a new bottle, my phone rang. Grabbing it off the counter, I didn't bother checking to see who it was, "Bruce?"

"I'm almost there, sorry it's taking me so long."

"Where are you?"

"I should be there by the time you get to the lobby."

"Okay. Be safe."

I hung up and Jonathan and I made our way downstairs. Bruce pulled up in a sports car coming to a stop. Jonathan and I stepped out of the building as the sirens went off again. I grabbed onto Jonathan's hand as Bruce got out of the car.

"Hello, hello, hello again!" The Joker's voice again echoed through the city, "It occured to me that I didn't tell you anything about what I'm doing."

"Bethy, get in the car," Bruce said. "What is he doing here?"

The Joker continued, "You see, I missed my dear old friend, Batman. I want him dead!" A bang came through the speaker.

"He's coming with us," I said opening the car door.

"No." Bruce shook his head.

"I want the Batman, plain and simple. And I'm willing to offer you all a reward!"

I frowned, "Deal with it Bruce."

I threw my luggage in the back of the car and motioned for Jonathan to get in, which he did. Bruce frowned at me but got in the car after me. Driving away, we moved through the city still hearing the Joker's voice.

"I want Batman alive. Whoever brings me the human bat will get a reward of my own monetary choosing. If he is not brought to me in a week, I will blow up another building! And in the meantime, my crew and I will be having fun of our own." He gave a high pitched giggle, "Let's see what you're made of, Gotham!"

The announcement cut off with a high pitched screech and all was quiet. Bruce was fuming next to me, but I didn't care. I looked in the side window to Jonathan who sat nervously behind me. I caught his eye in the mirror and gave him a smile. Bruce had no troubles leaving the city, and we pulled up to Wayne Manor in less than twenty minutes. We got out and entered the building where my mother was waiting.

"Oh, thank God, Bethany, you're okay." Pulling me into a hug she caressed my head, "I was so worried."

"We're fine, mom," I said trying to pull away.

My mother let go of me, but only had eyes for Jonathan, "What is he doing here?"

"You said it was unsafe staying in town," I said.

"For you."

"Well, Jonathan was with me, and I wasn't about to let him go home at this time, so he's here. Deal with it." My mother's eyes snapped to me, clearly pissed. I turned to Jonathan and took my bag from him. Taking his hand in mine I said, "Come on, I'll show you where we're sleeping."

"Um, different rooms please," my mother called.

Ignoring her, I said, "You can stay in my room."

We made it up to the room and I let him in, closing the door behind us.

"I shouldn't be here," he said.

I frowned, "Why not?"

"I'm not wanted here."

"I want you here," I looked at him and let the fear in me show, "I really need you here."

Coming to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. "It's okay. We're not in the city, we're far safer here than the penthouse, Bruce was right to come and get you. And look," pulling away he lifted my face to look at his, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

I smiled, "Good."

"That's what boyfriends are for right?"

Smiling wider I said, "Definitely."


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up, I rolled over and found Jonathan already awake. He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling, this thumbs twirling themselves as his hands rested on his chest. I smiled and reached over and touched him. He looked at me and gave a smile, "I'm glad you're awake."

"DId you sleep well?" I asked.

"As well as I could."

I gave a small frown, "Same here, I'm afraid."

Jonathan leaned in and placed a small kiss on my forehead, "I'm glad we're safe."

"Me too." I kissed him gently, "How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes, I promise."

I gave a small smile, "Good."

Jonathan moved and stood from the bed, stretching as he looked around the bedroom, "So… this is where you stayed?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"Very nice."

I nodded, "Bruce kept it the same after the fire. I'm actually very grateful for that. Martha, his mother, designed this room for a princess. Instead, she got Bruce."

Jonathan let out a small laugh, "I doubt Mr Wayne would have liked this room."

Standing, I said, "No I don't think so either." I smiled at him, "Alfred will be making breakfast, shall we go downstairs?"

"Yes."

We both got dressed and together we left for the dining room. My mother and Bruce were already seated at the table, sipping at mugs of coffee and eating their breakfasts. As Jonathan and I sat down, my mother got up from the table, saying nothing to either of us, and left the room. I looked at Jonathan and gave him a reassured smile before sitting down. He followed suit and we began eating.

We were all quiet for a moment, then Bruce said, "Did you sleep alright, Crane?"

Jonathan looked up and gave a curt nod, "I did, thank you."

Bruce nodded, "Well… glad to hear that."

I frowned at Bruce, and said, "Any news about what is happening in Gotham?"

He shook his head, "No. The police are dumbfounded on how the Joker got out, and they're scrambling to find him and his crew."

I frowned and took a bite of my toast. After chewing for a while, I said, "So what, we're just supposed to sit in this house until he's caught?"

Bruce frowned, "I… I don't think it is safe going out into Gotham while the Joker is loose… but I also can't imagine that it would be all too dangerous from going in during the daytime."

I nodded, "Good."

"Not even here for twenty four hours and you already want to leave?"

I frowned, "Bruce, my mother is none too happy that I left, and I'm sure she's even more pissed that Jonathan is here. Would you like to be here to watch that shit show?"

Bruce gave a small smile and a chuckle, "No, I would not."

We were all silent for a moment, then Jonathan said, "I'll need to go into the city eventually…. I have a job that needs to be done."

I nodded, "I can drive you back to your car at the penthouse… I'll just hang out there while you're at work."

"You both can come back here at night if you need to," Bruce said, "The penthouse is the safest place in the city for you, but out here really is ideal. There is a safe room there."

I frowned, "You never said anything about a safe room!"

He shrugged, "To be honest, I didn't think you would need it."

I nodded, "Well… guess I'll need that information, just in case."

"Of course."

Turning to Jonathan I asked, "When do you need to go to the city?"

"Not for a while."

I smiled, "Okay."

Finishing breakfast, I took Jonathan outside to walk around the extensive gardens for a while. We were silent for a moment as we stode through the grounds, then finally Jonathan said, "I don't think you should be the one to bring me into the city."

Turning to him I frowned, "And why not?"

Sighing he said, "You know why."

"Because it's not safe."

"Yes."

I was quiet for a moment. Looking up at the house I felt my chest tighten with dread. The thought of spending any more time in this house, especially alone with my mother, was not one I was willing to consider. I thought about Bruce and how he would feel about me not coming back tonight. My mother will no doubt be livid. I would be subjecting Bruce to her wrath by not coming back. I was trying to seperate myself from her, and coming back here every night would give her some sense of control.

Turning to Jonathan, I said, "If you're going back to the city, I will be going with you. I understand that I'll be putting myself at risk of running into the Joker, but… I do not want some madman to determine how I go about my life. We can not show him that we are afraid of him. We have to continue life as normally as we can… and for us that means going back into the city. I will be safe hanging out at the penthouse."

Jonathan frowned, but he nodded, "You're right. He lives on making others fear him. If we show him that we aren't afraid, maybe it'll take the wind out of his sales."

Smiling, I kissed him, letting him pull me to him in a tight hug. The sound of footsteps came and we pulled away as Bruce approached us, "Sorry if I'm interrupting," he said. He gave us a smile, but his eyes were tight, which usually meant he was upset. "I was just wondering if either of you would like a ride back into town?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr Wayne," Jonathan said.

Bruce nodded and said, "I guess you can call me Bruce."

Jonathan gave a small shocked look and replied, "Then I _guess_ you can call me Jonathan."

I frowned at the two of them before throwing my hands in the air, "Come on, boys. Lets go."

"Lets… you're coming too," Bruce asked.

"Yes I am. I'm staying at the penthouse, so don't freak out."

Bruce frowned then said, "Expect a lot of visits from me then… your mother is going to be a nightmare."

I gave a small laugh, "Of course. I'm so sorry."

Holding out his hand and gesturing towards the house, Bruce said, "Shall we?"

Jonathan placed his hand on my lower back and we walked together to the mansion where we followed Bruce out to his car. Getting in, Bruce drove us in silence into the city and to the penthouse. Getting out, I bid both Jonathan and Bruce goodbye before entering the lobby. A security guard at the front desk gave me a smile which I returned. Entering the elevator, I made my way up to the penthouse and sat down in a chair, staring blankly ahead of me. I counted down the minutes and hours until Jonathan got off work.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late when Jonathan came back. Buzzing him up, I waited for him by the elevators, embracing him the moment he got off. He gave a laugh as he pulled away and said, "That worried were you?"

"Yes! You work at Arkham! That building has to be completely vulnerable to the Joker…. He might try to blow up that building next!"

"He hasn't blown up a building yet today."

I frowned, "I know."

"All of Gotham of on alert…."

Hugging him again, I sighed, "What would you like to do for dinner?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure."

"I'll cook then."

He smiled, "Sounds perfect."

We pulled away and made our way to the kitchen. I pulled out some items that had been delivered and began making an Italian sausage and tortellini dish. As I prepared the food, Jonathan got settled in. It was clear he had gone home quickly to get more clothes, so he was changing into something more comfortable. Coming into the kitchen, he came up behind me as I placed the top on the pot to let the dish simmer while covered, and he pulled me to him, his lips kissing my neck. I smiled and hummed my approval and turned in his arms and took his lips with mine. Running his hands through my hair, he gave my locks a gentle tug which caused me to gasp, allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth. I moaned into the kiss, the sound muffled, and I wrapped my arms around his thin frame pulling him closer to me.

Pulling away, I looked up at him and smiled, "I should change."

Kissing me again, he said, "Go. I'll watch over the food."

I smiled and left to change out of my clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I re-entered the kitchen and checked on the food. Moving Jonathan aside, I took up a spoon and gave the dish a quick stir before asking for him to add the spinach to the dish. Letting the leaves wilt, I took the dish off of the heat. Jonathan got down some plates and I scooped out the creamy dish onto them and we sat down at the table. Taking a bite, Jonathan smiled, "This is amazing."

I blushed, "Thank you."

Taking a bite, I too agreed that the dish was quite good. I don't know what I did, but this batch tasted especially good this time around. It was all I could do to keep myself from shoveling the dish into my mouth. Taking up a glass of wine, a loud and thunderous sound came from somewhere nearby. I let out a small scream at the sudden sound, and both of us stood to look out the expanse of windows. I spotted it out on one side beyond the helicopter pad. In the distance a billowing cloud of black smoke rose into the night sky highlighted by fire from under it. Taking hold of Jonathan's hand I asked, "What… what building would that be?"

Jonathan was quiet for a moment then said, "A school... I think that building could have been a school? I'm not sure, I can't quite tell."

I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "Well… at least… at least the school would have been empty, yes?"

Jonathan nodded, "Yes."

Pulling me into his arms, we watched as the first responders made their way to the building, their lights and sirens moving through the town giving off an eerie echo. With great difficulty, Jonathan and I moved away from the window and tried to back to our normal routine. We sat back down at the dinner table and tried to continue eating our meal. Jonathan was especially keen for me to keep eating, saying that it would help me feel better. Together we finished our plates and glasses of wine before moving to clean everything up. Once we had all of the food and dishes cleared away, we made our way to the bedroom where we silently got ready for bed.

When we woke the next morning, the explosion was all anyone on the television was talking about. It was indeed a school, and thankfully it was empty. The only tragedy of it was that it was one of the more historical buildings in Gotham and that now thousands of children and several members of staff would be displaced or jobless. Jonathan got ready to go to work and I was getting ready to spend the day alone in the penthouse again. Giving me a kiss goodbye, I begged him to call in, but he said he couldn't and I understood.

I lounged around my apartment for a few hours. Around lunch time a buzz came from my doorbell. Answering it, I heard Bruce on the other end and let him up. I smiled when the elevator opened and saw him carrying food. "You are a godsend."

He chuckled, "Well, I thought you could do with a good meal given what happened last night. How are you doing?"

I nodded, "We're good. It was a bit scary, but we're glad no one was hurt."

Bruce nodded, "Well, let's eat."

I smiled, "How is my mother?"

"Livid. She goes around the mansion complaining about how I let her one and only daughter run off to the dangerous city to be blown up. I tried talking her down, but she is persistent."

I scoffed, "Tell me about it. I just don't want to show this man that he has any control over this city."

"So staying cooped up in a penthouse all day is showing him how everyday-life is uninterrupted?"

I frowned, "Thanks, Bruce."

"We could go somewhere and eat… I can just stick these in the fridge for you."

I shook my head, "I think Jonathan and I are going to go out somewhere tonight."

Bruce nodded, "That's… good. How is um… how is that relationship going?"

It was my turn to frown, "It's going well. Why? Do you have any more warnings you want to give me?"

He shrugged, "Guess not."

I nodded, "Good."

"Have you told him about us?"

I stood silently for a moment, "I told him we fucked in your sauna, yes."

He flinched, "And?"

I shrugged, "And what? He understood that at the time we weren't exclusive, and that it was just sex… it didn't mean anything."

"Are you exclusive now?"

"Is this why you came over? You're still trying to pry into my relationship? You still think that the man who I've been practically living with for weeks is a dangerous person? He has done nothing, Bruce, nothing but eat, sleep, have sex, and go to work. There has been no secret meeting or mysterious phone calls. Nothing. Why can't you just let him be happy in his reformation?"

"It's been my experience that people don't change that completely."

I frowned, "Well, Jonathan can."

"I just don't want you to-"

"I swear to god, Bruce, if you end that sentence with 'get hurt' I'm going to kick you out."

Bruce looked down then said, "I miss you."

"We've spent loads of time together," I replied, "Every evening, practically."

Setting the food down, Bruce moved to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, "No…. I miss you. I… I miss your body. I think about that night we danced…. Holding you in my arms while we gently swayed to the song… the night we kissed."

I tried to pull away, "That night was a mistake, Bruce."

"I don't think it was."

"Bruce… please let me go." Looking up into his eyes, I saw a world of hurt, longing, and hopefulness in them. Softly I said, "Please don't do this, Bruce."

"Bethy… I love-"

"No." I pushed my way out of his arms, "No, Bruce. Please…. Please don't. You don't know me anymore, Bruce…. You're probably still in love with the girl you knew when we were kids, but I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm different. I'm grown. I like and do different things. Don't confuse me with her."

"Bethy," He moved to say something else, but with a heavy sigh said, "Do you still want to eat?"

My heart sank in my chest a bit, but I nodded, "Yes… what did you bring?"

He pulled out salmon with rice and salads. I smiled and got out a bottle of white wine and two glasses as he set up the meal. We ate together, avoiding the large elephant in the room, and actually managed to salvage a good time out of the meal. When Bruce left, I put everything away and had just finished clearing the kitchen when Jonathan came up.

Giving me a kiss, he asked "How was your day?"

"Bruce came over."

"How was that?"

I shrugged, "Good."

Smiling he replied, "Good."

He took my lips with his again, engaging me in a deep kiss. His hands gripped my hair and my hands were on his, using them to hold myself up. He moved us through the apartment to my bedroom where he set us on my bed. Not breaking the kiss, he undid my pants and slid his hand down between my thighs, his fingers entering me. I gasped into the kiss, but he kept his lips over mine. My arms were outstretched on the bed, my hands tangling them in the sheets as he fingered me. Jonathan's free hand was sliding up my shirt and under my bralette, exposing my breasts. His lips finally leaving mine, he kissed down my neck and to my exposed tits, taking a nipple in his mouth. I gasped again, my back arching off of the bed.

"Jonathan," I panted, "Jesus Christ, Jonathan!"

Pulling away from my breast, he smiled, "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Smiling slyly, I replied, "I'd like it even more if it were your dick in me and not your fingers."

He frowned, "Such crass words coming from such a beautiful mouth."

"What can I say? I have a dirty mouth?"

"I can see that." Taking his hand out of me, he stuck his fingers in my mouth which I obediently sucked clean. "A very dirty mouth in deed."

"Put your dick and me and see just how dirty I can get."

He purred as he reached down and undid his pants, kicking them off and onto the floor. Reaching off to a side table, he grabbed a condom and quickly put it on before positioning himself at my vagina. Looking me in the eye, he said, "Get dirty."

Thrusting into me, I threw my head back and said, "Fuck, Jonathan! Fucking Christ, yes!"

"You call that dirty?"

"Your cock feels so good," I said, "I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck you how?"

Looking him in the eye, I said, "I want you to fuck me like the dirty slut I am."

His eyes darkened as he thrust into me again, this time harder than the first, "Are you a dirty slut?"

Gasping for breath, I said, "You know I am."

Thrusting again, he asked, "Is that why Bruce was here? For a quick fuck?" When I didn't respond immediately, he forcibly turned my face to his, "Well?"

I smiled, "Yes…. But I didn't sleep with him."

"And why not?"

I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Because I'm your dirty slut." With a lick along the outside of his ear, he shuddered and pinned me to the bed.

His thrusts came harder and I found I couldn't keep myself from crying out. Soon he finished in me, and took my mouth with his. Calming down, he began to kiss his way down my neck again, over my breasts and down my stomach. Crouching in front of me, he said, "How does my dirty slut taste?" Leaning in, he lapped at my folds with his tongue, his fingers pulsating in and out of my vagina. I gripped the sheets as he held my legs apart, and soon I finished. Licking up my juices, he came back up to me, and said, "My slut tastes delicious."

I smiled, "Who has the dirty mouth now?"

Kissing me deeply he replied, "I want to drink you over and over again."

I hummed, "That doesn't sound practical."

"I guess you're right."

I kissed him and said, "Do you want to make dinner plans?"

"Yes." Pulling away from me, he said, "I know of this fancy restaurant in down that I would love to take you to."

I frowned, "How fancy is fancy?"

He turned to me and said, "Pretty fancy."

I smiled, "Okay. Why?"

He looked shocked and answered, "I have to treat my girlfriend to a proper date night."

Smiling wider, I kissed him, "Well, call and make a reservation and then come shower with me." Watching him smile as he left to make the reservation, I collected myself and stood to go and shower, my legs a bit stiff from the sexual activities. Waiting for the water to warm, I got in, and began showering, smiling when I felt Jonathan get in. "I hope you made it for a late reservation."

Pressing his lips against my neck, he said, "Don't worry… I had the exact same idea you did."

Laughing, I turned to him and let him pin me against the wall, his mouth again at my neck.


	16. Chapter 16

I stepped into my dress and zipped myself up. Making sure my hair was still in it's elegant french twist, I added pearl earrings with a matching necklace and stopped to look in my mirror. I was wearing a black body contour dropped waist dress that flares out at the knee. Adding a pair of black heels, I grabbed a shawl and a clutch and stepped out of the walk in closet. Jonathan was waiting in front of the elevators, and his jaw dropped as I stepped out from around the corner.

"Wow," he said, "You look… absolutely incredible."

I blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

Taking my waist, he gave me a kiss as the elevator door opened. Stepping on, we rode it down and exited my building. Getting into his car, he drove us a few miles away into the heart of a richer side of the city and pulled up to a valet parking. Helping me out of the the car, we entered the building and were greeted by the maitre d. We were seated in a very good part of the dining room, and we were given our menus. Several of the patrons were staring at us, some either wondering who we were, some recognizing Jonathan. We ordered our starters, salads, and meal, pairing everything with a bottle of wine.

"Tell me about your childhood," I said to Jonathan as I ate from my salad.

Jonathan was quiet, "What do you want to know about?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small town in the middle of nowhere. It's unimportant."

I frowned, "What was your family like?"

He shrugged, "I lived with my grandmother. My mother left us when I was young and I never knew my father."

I frowned, "Oh… I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. It's what makes me who I am today… so says my therapist."

I gave him a small smile to let him know I appreciated his joke. "What was your grandmother like?"

"She was a God fearing woman," he said after a long pause, "We went to church every Sunday."

"That sounds nice."

Jonathan shook his head, "I was born out of wedlock… so she saw me as a walking sin."

I frowned, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "It's not your fault."

I took another bite of my salad, then said, "Let's talk about something else."

Jonathan nodded, "What was Mr Wayne doing at the penthouse today?"

It was my turn to be silent. After a few moments, I replied, "He brought over lunch for me."

Jonathan nodded, "You said he came over for a quick fuck…. What did you mean by that?"

I shrugged, "He just… told me that he missed seeing me is all."

Jonathan frowned, "Missed seeing you? Do you miss seeing him?"

"No. I see him almost every night for dinner. I'm here in the city because of him and we're friends, but that's it."

Jonathan nodded, "Why did you have sex with him?"

"I… I told you, it was because I wanted to."

"Do you have romantic feelings for Mr Wayne?"

I frowned harder, "No… but I have romantic feelings for you."

"That's all fine and dandy, but they mean complete shit to me if you're going around sleeping with millionaires."

I sat back in my chair in complete shock. I watched at Jonathan flinched at what he said, and he reached over to take my hand. I jerked it out of the way. With a sigh, Jonathan said, "I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry. Please, Bethany."

"I've been completely honest with you about everything, Jonathan. I didn't hide what Bruce and I have done from you. I've been honest about how I feel about that decision, and I've been honest about why I made that decision. What makes you think that I would risk hurting you like that?"

"I don't have a good track record of people being genuine with me. I have a hard time trusting people, and when… when I think about my past, I remember why."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No! No… You had no idea what my life has been like, and that was by my personal design. I'm sorry I snapped at you, it was wrong of me. You're right, you've been completely honest with me, and you've shown no sign of being facetious. Please… I… I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, just hurt."

Jonathan nodded, "And you have every right to be hurt."

"Damn straight."

"I find that… I'm beginning to deeply care about you…. A lot…. And I just feel that I am defending myself from whatever is going to happen because if my personal experience, whenever a stunning woman, like yourself, ever shows me the light of day, it's always paired with something hurtful. So… I lashed out just now, and I want you to know that I'm very sorry."

I was quiet but then nodded, "Okay."

Jonathan reached for my hand and I let him have it. Holding it in his, he rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand and I knew exactly what he was doing. Looking at him, I frowned, letting him know that I did not appreciate him using a previous conversation - that I happen to enjoy - to his own advantage. He stopped and said, "Will you officially be mine?"

"Officially?"

"Will you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

I frowned, "You insult me, then think it is a good time to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

Jonathan was quiet, "I have… strong feelings for you."

"Okay."

"And I'm hoping you have those same feelings for me."

"I… I do."

"Then please," Jonathan gripped my hand tighter, "Say yes."

"I… I need to think about this, Jonathan. It's not you, its… I'm only here for the season. We both knew this going into whatever it is we're doing. I… I need to think."

Jonathan nodded, "Yes. Yes, please."

I gave him a smile, "Thank you."

A waitress came over with a tray of our food. We pulled apart to allow her space to set down our food. Looking down at my plate, I saw the dish that I had ordered, but instead of slices of chicken, I was looking down at an actual chicken that had his neck wrung and on its face was a red smile drawn in ketchup. Looking up at Jonathan, I saw that he was looking at the waitress in terror. Turning to look myself, I was greeted by a woman who had blond hair and blue eyes, but her face was covered in white makeup with black mask over her eyes. I gasped, and moved to get up, but she flashed a gun that she had under her tray.

"Why don't you two love birds just follow me," she said, her Queen's accent coming in thick and nasilly, "We don't want any funny business, now."

I looked at Jonathan for a sign of what to do, and he nodded at me. My heart dropped as we both stood up and calmly as we could walked together to the exit. Jonathan had his arm wrapped around my waist as we moved, holding me slightly in front of him away from the gun. The waitress directed us out a side door and into an alleyway where a van was located. A door opened and a man in a clown mask looked at the two of us, "Get in."

We hesitated, but the waitress pressed the barrel of the gun into my back, "Get in, bitch, or I'll shoot ya."

I choked on a sob and climbed into the back of the van with Jonathan after me. With both of us in the car, the door closed and the van took off through the streets. We slid back and forth in the back as they made turns without slowing down, the only visible point came from the windshield, images of the city racing past. Jonathan tried to stay in front of me the best he could, the woman with the gun bouncing in the back with us. She giggled as she toppled over casually holding the gun in her hand. We both waited for the bump that would set it off.

We drove for what felt like half an hour, when finally the van stopped. The door opened and we were demanded to get out of the van. Jonathan got out first, turning to help me. Holding me to him, we walked with our captors - two large clowns and the woman - into a tall building. Getting into an elevator, they pressed a button for the top floor, and we ascended through the building. Every so often, the clowns and the woman would jump causing the elevator to drop a bit as it continued to rise. At the top, the doors dinged and opened, and we were pushed out. We were on a large expansive floor with no walls, but support beams. The area was under construction, wisps of white tarp hanging from the ceiling in spots.

"Sugar, we're here," the woman shouted, "We got 'em, Pud!"

A high pitch laugh came from somewhere in the back of the room, and a chill ran down my spine. Gripping Jonathan's arm, he held me tighter to him as the shape of a man came into view. My heart raced in my chest as he approached, he was wearing a purple suit with a green vest. His face was coated with white paint and large red clown lips. His hair was stringy and a dull green. He looked terrifying.

"Good evening," said the clown, "Long time, no see, Scarecrow."


	17. Chapter 17

I clung to Jonathan's arm as we watched the Joker come to a stop in front of us. "Long time no see, Scarecrow."

Jonathan tensed up, "What do you want?"

The clown laughed, "Just wanted to say hi to an old friend! See how you're doing!" Looking at me he gave a sly hum, "Or should I say, _who_ you're doing." Grabbing ahold of me, he yanked me away from Jonathan. I let out a small scream of surprise. The Joker turned me to him and gripped my chin to force me to look at him. Licking his lips he smiled and gave a high pitched laugh, "She's pretty."

"Get your hands off her," Jonathan said stepping forward. He was held back by the two men with clown masks.

The Joker laughed, "You really like her don't you." Turning to me he asked, "You get his dick nice and wet, don't you." He gave a shrill laugh and licked my face.

"What do you wanna do with her, Mr J?" The woman asked. She had removed her waitress outfit and was now wearing a black and white jester outfit.

"I wanna have a little _fun_ , Harley." He kept me close to him as he moved further into the room, "I wanna blow things up!" His voice echoed off of the walls in the empty space. Turning to me he asked, "Do you wanna blow things up?"

I didn't respond but choked on a sob. Looking over to Jonathan I felt my heart skip a beat, but the Joker shook me, bringing my attention back to him, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I let out a small scream and felt tears drop down my face. The Joker watched me cry for a moment then with a flick of his wrist, he threw me onto the floor. Jonathan wrestled against the two clowns to try and get to me. Getting up, I ran back to him, but was stopped by the Joker who grabbed onto my waist. Hoisting me off of the ground, panic filled me and I struggled against him, "Jonathan! Jonathan!"

"Bethany!" I watched as he continued to struggle against the two clowns who easily overpowered him, "Let her go, Joker!"

I pushed against the clown and called out again, "Jonathan!"

The Joker laughed, "She isn't using your real name."

"Stop this!" Jonathan called.

"Why doesn't she call you by your real name?" The Joker held me so that my back was on his shoulder. Looking up at me as best as he could he asked, "Why don't you call him by his real name?"

I continued to struggle against him, "Let me go!"

The Joker was silent for a moment, then he began to laugh. Harley gave him a confused look, "What's so funny, Puddin'?"

Bouncing me on his shoulder, I gasped and gripped onto his arm and shoulder as much as I could to keep myself from falling, "She doesn't know!" He let out another laugh and dropped me into a bridal hold. Skipping around in a circle he sang, "She doesn't know! She doesn't know!"

Harley joined in, following him around the room waving the gun around as she joined in. The Joker dropped me and turned to her and they began to dance. I took a moment to gather myself before moving over to Jonathan. I managed to stand in my dress before the Joker's gloved hand wrapped around my wrist. Pushing Harley aside he pulled me into him and continued dancing. "Why don't you call him by his real name… and I'll let you go to him."

"Don't make her do that," Jonathan said.

The Joker laughed, "Why? What's going to happen?" Turning to me, he said, "Go ahead, say it. Call him by his real name."

I watched Jonathan as the Joker danced us around the room, and I whispered, "Jonathan."

The Joker laughed, "Wrong!"

"His… his name is Jonathan."

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"

I let out a sob, "His name is Jonathan Crane! Please!"

"Joker, let her go!" Jonathan stood between the two clowns, his arms taught at his back.

Gripping me arms, the Joker shook me, "Say his name!"

"Jonathan!"

Shaking me harder he forced me to my knees, "Say. His. Name."

"Jon-"

"SAY HIS NAME."

"Scarecrow!" I was thrown onto the ground and I let my sobs rip through me.

Taking a moment to collect myself, I sat up and quickly stood up running over to Jonathan. The two clowns let him go and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him, I felt him limply wrap his arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder as I listened to the crew move around us. The sounds of electric beeps came and my heart dropped. Looking up I saw the men in clown masks push explosives onto the wall. Turning to Jonathan, I saw him calmly looking into my face, almost as if he was studying me. I let another sob escape me, which seemed to snap him back to himself and he held me to him tightly. The clowns continued their preparations of the explosives, and I suddenly felt even more panic.

"No one knows where we are," I whispered.

Jonathan's breath hitched, and he rubbed my back giving me a kiss on my forehead, "It's going to be okay."

"What are you two whispering about," Harley asked.

I jumped at her intrusion, and kept my focus on Jonathan. She came over to us and using the barrel of her gun to caress my cheek. Jonathan held me closer to him trying to angle me away from the gun. Harley smiled as she teased me with the gun, but the Joker came over, "Stop that, Harley! It's time to go."

"Are we gonna leave them?" She skipped away after the two clowns going to a stairway and heading up.

"I'm not finished with them." He said, "Come on." Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me away from Jonathan. Holding me to him, he walked me to the staircase and up onto the roof of the building. A helicopter was sitting on the roof, it's blades beginning to spin around. Pulling me to the opening on the side, he hoisted me up and into the helicopter. Jonathan climbed in, Harley pointing her gun at him. The helicopter took off after a few minutes, the Joker and Harley standing by the open door watching the building as they flew away. Pulling out a push button from his jacket, he handed it to Harley who gave him a kiss before pressing it. The top floor of the building we were in exploded in a flash of flames. I let out a scream of shock as the helicopter pulled up suddenly and my stomach flipped as we turned and headed to the center island of the city. We circled over the bridge lowering over one of the large towers.

Grabbing ahold of Jonathan, the Joker pulled him to a standing position and brought him over to the door, "Jump!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Wait your turn toots." Harley said holding the gun on me.

I couldn't see out of the opening how close to the bridge tower we were, but surely the Joker wouldn't ask Jonathan to jump if there wasn't a likelihood of him being able to survive. Thumping Jonathan on the back, the Joker said again, "Jump!"

Turning to look back at me, Jonathan gave me a reassuring nod before jumping out of the open door. I gasped and moved forward, but was hoisted up by the Joker. Holding me at the door, my knees gave out as I saw us hovering over the top of the tower bridge, inches below us. Jonathan was getting back up, turning to us, the wind from the copter blowing at him. Turning to me, the Joker said, "Jump."

"Bethany!" Jonathan yelled, "I'll catch you!"

"Jump." The Joker said again.

Harley scoffed and she shoved me out of the helicopter. I let out a scream but I felt Jonathan's arms wrap around me as we fell to the flat surface. We stayed where we were stunned. The sound of traffic from below came to us under the sound of the helicopter. The Joker and Harley jumped from the helicopter at the other end of the tower and were making their way to us. Wind ripped at us as we both stood, awkwardly gaining balance as we struggled to trust our senses. All around us we could see out over the river that separates Gotham's middle island from the mainland. Miles off in the distance I saw the pinprick light that was Wayne Manor. My hair was being pulled from my bun and it whipped around us, stinging my face as it came back at me.

The Joker and Harley had a parachute bag with them as they walked towards us, both of them wearing one as well. Harley's free hand held the gun. I stood holding on to Jonathan with fear hammering in my heart. Coming to a stop in front of us, the Joker let out a laugh, "Scarecrow, I expected a lot from you when you left Arkham, but I never expected this!"

"Expected what, Puddin'?"

"He's in _love,_ you idiot!" The Joker lunged at Harley scaring her. She let out a little yip and fired the gun into the concrete surface. I screamed and Jonathan turned us so he was between me and the gun. The Joker pointed at him, "Look at him! Protecting her! Isn't he so sweet!"

"Daw! Just like us, Puddin'!"

Coming over to me, Joker pulled me away from Jonathan and asked, "Have you professed your _love_ for each other?"

I shook my head.

"No?" He let out a laugh, "Well, what if I told you this could be your last chance to ever tell Scarecrow-Lover-Boy how you feel?"

"What?" I looked nervously from him to Jonathan and back.

The Joker laughed again, "I'm not too sure what is in this parachute bag. Could be real, could be junk! I don't remember which one I grabbed."

Taking the bag from the Joker, Harley threw it at Jonathan's feet, "Put it on, Scarecrow." She pointed the gun at him,

Slowly, Jonathan bent down and took up the bag, pulling it onto his back. He stood with his hands in the air. Harley walked towards Jonathan and gestured with the gun for him to move back. I pulled against the Joker to try and stop Jonathan before he reached the edge. The Joker giggled in my ear as we watched, my breath hitching as Jonathan reached the edge and he almost went over. Swinging his arms, he regained his balance, and stood at the very edge of the bridge tower.

Moving me to him, Joker said, "Tell your girlfriend that you love her, Scarecrow."

Looking at me, Jonathan was quiet for a moment, then he said, "I love you Bethany."

Shaking me, he said, "Say it back to him."

I let out a sob as I said, "I love you too, Jonathan."

"No!" Moving me over to the edge of the tower, the Joker held me over it, "Say the right name!"

I let out a scream as I looked down at the sheer drop into the river below us, the cars on the bridge all stopped as people noticed the commotion on the tower. Pinprick people stood outside their ant-sized cars looking up. Turning to Jonathan I choked on a sob but managed, "I- I love you too, Sc-Scarecrow."

Pulling me back up, Joker held my back to him and he whispered in my ear, "Better hope there's a parachute in that pack."

Harley smiled at Jonathan and with a great shove, pushed him off of the bridge. "No!" I moved forward, falling to the edge, my eyes scanning the space in front of the bridge for anything. Then finally, a green parachute folded out halfway down the bridge and I watched as Jonathan gilded further out into the river. I gave a relieved smile, but a hand grabbing the back of my neck and hoisting me up brought me back to what was happening. Letting out a cry of pain, I turned with the Joker and found that I was no longer alone with the two jesters.

"Batman," Joker said, licking his lips, "It's good to see you."

"Joker," Batman said, his voice the same raspy sound as when he was in my apartment.

Moving me to the edge, the Joker said, "Don't come any closer, or I'll drop her. And I don't have another parachute to give her." He started laughing, and Harley joined with him. Then he shrugged, "Although, I was just gonna let her fall anyway. Your choice, Batman."

With another flick of his wrist, he gave me a gentle shove, and I felt myself fall backward. I gasped as I waved my arms in a vain attempt to propel myself forward, but I soon felt the bottom of my foot leave the edge of the tower, and I was soon in a free fall. Wind gusted past my ears deafening me to my scream that I felt leaving my throat. I looked up in terror as I saw the top of the tower rising swiftly above me. Then a black mass flew over the edge and hurtled toward me with great speed. Reaching out, Batman grabbed onto my wrist and guided it to his belt. I managed to hook my hands around his waist, and I held onto him with his hand gripping the back of my dress. I heard him shoot something, and then we came to a jerking halt.

"Hang on," Batman said.

Momentum swung us toward the bridge, and Batman lowered us down to the surface. A gang of policemen gathered at the edge of the bridge railing, and they caught us as we met them. I let go of Batman's waist as they helped me over the railing. Commissioner Gordon pushed his way through the crowd and he wrapped his arms around me, "Miss Elwood, thank God, you're all right."

"Jonathan!" I said, "Jonathan! Where is he?"

"Doctor Crane is okay. My men are with him in the water right now." Gordon shrugged off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. He gently led me away from the crowd and the media cameras and to his car, where he helped me into the passenger seat. Getting in he turned on his siren and left the bridge.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I ah, really hate to do this, but we're going to the police station. We just have some routine questions for you."

I nodded, feeling the cold and numbness settle in and I sat back in my seat staring ahead of me, not taking in any of the passing city. Gordon was silent as he drove, thankfully. When we reached the police department, Gordon helped me out of the car and led me into the building and to his office.


	18. Chapter 18

Gordon pulled out a decanter of whiskey and two glasses. Pouring the amber liquid in both, he handed me one and sat at his desk with the other. I looked down at the liquid and set the glass on the desk. "Where is Jonathan?"

Gordon downed his drink and set his glass down, "He was recovered from the water safely. He'll be here any minute."

I nodded. Raising my own glass, I took the amber liquid in my mouth and swallowed all of it. Setting the glass down, I pulled the edges of Gordon's coat closer in an attempt to to beat off the cold I felt. I looked up at him, "My mother?"

He nodded, "We gave her a call the moment you set foot in this precinct. I'm sure she'll be on her way with Mr Wayne."

I nodded again.

"Miss Elwood…. Bethany…. Can you walk me through what happened tonight?"

I was thankful when Gordon poured another glass of whiskey, and I replayed the evening. "Jonathan and I were on a date… a woman at the restaurant she… she had a gun and-"

"W-what restaurant were you at? About what time?"

"Um… I'm not sure… it was a rather upscale one? I think it was french? We got there around seven… she came at about eight?"

Gordon nodded as he wrote down my answer, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"She gave us our food and it had… I'm not sure a clown smile painted on it?"

"On the food?"

I nodded, taking a long sip from the second glass of whiskey.

"So you looked up, and she had a gun?"

I nodded, "Yes. She told us to stand up and leave the table. She led us to a side door out to an alleyway where a van was waiting."

"What did the van look like?"

"Um… I think it was white? It was windowless."

"Was she alone?"

"No. There were two men in clown masks waiting. They forced us into the back of the car and drove us to a tall building. We got out and made our way to the top which was under construction."

Gordon nodded, "Yes. Was that where the Joker was?"

I nodded.

"This is going to be a bit insensitive, but why did he move you to the bridge? Why not keep you at the building?"

I let out a shuddering breath and said, "He wanted to have more… fun."

"Did he seem to know who you are?"

"He confronted Jonathan? He talked him to him about… about how he was sad that Jonathan had left Arkham."

"They were in there together."

I nodded, "I know that Jonathan was in the cell next to his."

"How did you get to the bridge?"

"There was a helicopter on the roof of the building. We got in and they took us to the bridge, and they had us jump from the helicopter to the tower."

"What happened on the tower?"

"He and… the woman-"

"Harley Quinn."

I nodded, "They put a parachute on Jonathan… they said that there might not be a parachute in it…. Then… then…" I had to swallow to wet my mouth which was suddenly dry. Gordon poured a third glass of whiskey which I drank, "They pushed him off of the tower."

"What happened next?"

"Batman showed up. Joker used me to distract Batman so he and Harley Quinn could get away. He… he threw me off of the tower." Tears formed and slipped down my face, "Batman caught me."

Gordon nodded, "Yes, thank God for that." Standing, he came over and knelt in front of me, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Bethany… but I'm glad you're alive. We're going to work hard and fast to get him and Harley Quinn, I promise."

"Do you know what Scarecrow means?"

Gordon's face paled, "What?"

"The Joker insisted that I called Jonathan Scarecrow… what does that mean?"

"How did Jonathan respond to you calling him Scarecrow?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… I don't think he liked it? I'm unsure I was so scared, I wasn't paying attention."

Gordon nodded, "Scarecrow… was Jonathan's nickname before he was caught."

I nodded, "But why… why would that matter to the Joker?"

"I'm not sure."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but a knock came from Gordon's door and it was opened by a man in a cop uniform. "Sorry, Boss. She's insisting on seeing her."

Behind him, my mother pushed her way into the room, "Bethany, thank God!" Embracing me, she placed a series of kisses on my head, "I was watching the news, and I saw you fall off of that bridge, I had no idea what to do. Oh my baby."

Bruce and Alfred came into the room after her, and I stood, pushing my mom away. I went to Bruce and hugged him, so happy to see a face of someone I wanted to see. He held me to him, rubbing my back soothingly, "I've got you," he whispered, placing a kiss on my head, "I've got you."

Alfred moved to hug me, and I returned the hug with one arm, keeping the other around Bruce. Alfred took my face in his hands and he smiled, "Glad to have you with us." He swiped a tear away with his thumb.

Going back into Bruce's protective arms, we listened to Gordon relay what he and his team were going to do next. I was going to have police detailing on me for an indeterminate amount of time. Gordon thought it was okay to go back living in the penthouse, but agreed with my mother that staying outside of the city at Wayne Manor might be the safest place. Bruce continued his soothing rubbing motion on my back, occasionally placing kisses on my head, and I felt my body slowly begin to relax and feeling began to come back to me. I felt the remnant of panic raging through me, and I tightened my grip on Bruce in response. He stopped his rubbing and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

Commotion came from outside Gordon's office, and we turned to see a group of policemen arrive, escorting a very wet Jonathan with them. Gasping, I pulled away from Bruce and ran to meet him. He saw me coming and opened his arms ready to receive me.

"Jonathan!"

"Bethany!"

I entered his arms willingly, crashing my lips against his. I kept my arms wrapped around him while he moved to take my face in his, giving me a series of hard kisses. Pulling away I whispered, "I thought you were going to die."

"I thought _you_ were going to die," he replied, "I saw you fall. Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes… yes I'm fine."

Gordon came over to us, "Doctor Crane, I'm glad you're all right."

Jonathan gave him a nod, "Thank you."

"If you don't mind, I would like to get you a towel and ask you a few questions."

Jonathan nodded, "Yes, of course. Anything to help."

He made to follow Gordon, but I found I couldn't let him go. Turning to me, Jonathan took my head in his hands and gave me a long kiss. Pulling away he said, "I have to go with Gordon… I'll be safe. You'll be safe. We won't be that long. Stay with Bruce, everything is going to be okay."

I nodded, and felt my panic increase as he took himself away from me. My breathing increased as I began to hyperventilate, but Bruce came in and brought me into a hug. "He's not going to be long," he said, "Jonathan will be right back."

I nodded, "I know… I know, but I can't help but feel like… I feel like I'm never going to see him again."

Bruce nodded, "Given what just happened, I don't doubt that. But I'm here… let me be a temporary Jonathan."

I looked at him and gave a weak smile, "I'm sure he'll love that idea."

"Hey, he told you to stay with me while you waited."

I nodded, "Yeah."

I watched as Jonathan entered Gordon's office and took a seat in the same chair I was in. Gordon had cleared away the glasses and the whiskey, but instead offered Jonathan a large towel. He looked up and caught my eye as he wrapped the towel around him, and then the door was closed.

"Well, I hope you're not set on going back to that stupid penthouse you're so dead set on living in," said my mother moving to stand in front of me, "I _told_ you that this was an unsafe city. I _told_ you that staying at Wayne Manor was the safest place to stay while this… this maniac was on the loose. And _you_ ," she pointed at Bruce, "I just hope _you_ learn your lesson."

"Me, Margaret?" Bruce sounded shocked.

"Yes! You agreed with my daughter that the penthouse was safe! You let her come back into this city. Tell her that she has to stay at Wayne Manor for the rest of the summer."

"I'll come back," I said, "I will."

My mom let out a sigh of relief.

"But I want Jonathan to be allowed to stay if he wants," I said, turning from my mother to Bruce. "He lives right next to Arkham, and I'm sure the Joker will find that out soon enough. We'll let him decide, but… I want you to extend that invitation."

Bruce was silent for a moment, but he nodded, "Yes. Anything for you, Bethy."

"I don't want a criminal staying with us," my mother said, "Not in Wayne Manor! Who knows what will happen!"

"That criminal was just almost killed tonight, along with your only child," I said, "Lay off Jonathan."

My mother looked like she wanted to do anything but lay off, but she closed her mouth and walked away. Alfred replaced her, and gave me a smile, "I think she'll come around soon enough."

"I hope so."

"I have taken the liberty of preparing your favorite dessert at Wayne Manor tonight, under the assumption that you will be joining us tonight."

I gave him a small smile, "Tiramisu?"

"Better. Ice cream and warm brownies with hot chocolate sauce."

Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked at him and I found that I couldn't stop them from spilling over, "That sounds wonderful, Alfred."

Bruce hugged me closer as I continued to silently cry. Alfred frowned and reached out to rub the upper part of my back. Wiping my eyes, I frowned, "I'm sorry," I said looking at the large wet mark that was forming on Bruce's shirt.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bruce said, "You nearly died."

"I'm ruining your shirt."

"Fuck my shirt," he said, "You can blow your nose in it for all I care."

"Do you mind reliving what happened," Alfred asked.

I was quiet for a moment, but I nodded and retold the story one more time. I told them of how Jonathan and I were abducted from the restaurant, how Jonathan had stood between the gun and me, how the Joker had terrorized us, and how Batman had saved me. "Thank God for that man," Alfred said, petting my head and tugging lightly on my hair. Both men were quiet during my retelling and when I finished, they both took turns hugging me close.

Gordon's door opened, and Jonathan came out looking irritated. Pulling away from Bruce, I went to Jonathan who took me in his arms. Bruce came over and he held out his hand, "I'm glad you're okay."

Taking it, Jonathan nodded, "Thank you."

"Um… so Gordon has told us that it would be okay for you and Bethany to go to the penthouse, but Bethany has agreed to come to Wayne Manor for an indeterminate amount of time."

"Really?" Jonathan looked to me, and I gave him a nod.

"You're more than welcome to come as well," Bruce added, "For as long as you two need or want."

Looking back at Bruce, Jonathan frowned, "Why?"

"Because you were just attacked by a killer clown and Bethany tells me that you live next to Arkham, which can not be safe. Also you're important to Bethany, and anyone who is important to Bethany is worth protecting."

Jonathan looked shocked, "Wow… um… thank you."

"You'll come, right?" I asked.

Jonathan looked at me and he nodded, "Yes. Of course. If this is what you want."

"It's what I want."

He nodded again, "Then I'll come. But I'll need my car and clothes."

"Done," Bruce said, "I'll go with you to the restaurant and then to wherever you need to go and help you get all that you need."

"I just need a ride to the restaurant," Jonathan said, "I don't have a ton of clothes at the penthouse, but most of it is easy to pack. I can get that done by myself."

"You sure," Bruce asked, "I don't mind helping."

"I'm sure. I don't want to trouble anymore than I already am."

"Nonsense." Bruce smiled, "Well, let's go get your car then."

"I'll take Miss Elwood and Mrs Elwood home," said Alfred.

Looking at Jonathan, I felt tears threaten to form again. "Please hurry." My voice was tight with strain.

Giving me a kiss, he answered, "Like a flash."

Pulling away from me, he and Bruce left the station and I followed Alfred out to the car where my mother was already waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

I waited anxiously for Jonathan to arrive at Wayne Manor. Bruce had made it home safely, and he let me know he dropped Jonathan off at the penthouse and watched him safely enter the elevator. I paced up and down the parlor room with Bruce, my mother, and Alfred watching, wringing my hands together. My mother made some comment about how maybe Jonathan didn't want to come and stay here because he knew better, but after a few more agonizing minutes, the doorbell rang. I followed Alfred to the front door and was relieved when Jonathan walked through holding a suitcase.

"So sorry I took so long," he said, embracing me, "My things were more scattered than I had anticipated, and I wanted to change out of my wet clothing."

"I'm just glad you're here safely," I smiled at him. Turning to Alfred I said, "I'm going to take Jonathan up to my room, we'll be down in a moment for dessert."

"Take all the time you need, love." Alfred gave me a wink, and walked back to the parlor room.

Jonathan followed me upstairs and into my room. Setting his suitcase down on the floor, he closed the door and came to me, his lips locking on mine as he held me close to him. I gasped at how forceful his kiss was, but was forced to quickly wrap my arms and legs around him as he picked me up and carried me to my bed. Laying me down in the middle, he ran his hands over every part of me he could immediately reach without breaking the kiss, and I did the same. Pulling away for air, we looked at each other for a moment then went back in.

As he ran his hands through my hair, he said into the kiss, "I thought I was going to lose you forever."

A tear slid down the side of my face as I replied, "I thought I was going to watch you die."

"I thought I was going to go crazy not being able to hold you. I kept remembering the feeling of you being ripped away from me… I thought that was going to be the last memory I had of ever touching you again."

More tears fell down my face and soon I couldn't stop crying. Pulling away, Jonathan sat me up and cradled me against his chest. I clutched the front of his shirt and sobbed, letting every pent up emotion I had from the bridge until now come out. Jonathan petted my hair as I cried, his arm tight around me letting me know that he was there. When I finally managed to get control of my tears, he pulled away from me and asked, "Do you want a glass of water?"

I nodded, "There should be a glass in the bathroom."

"I'll get it for you."

I let him untangle himself from me and watched as he walked into my bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment and wiped at my face, trying to rid myself of any moisture. As I did so, I saw I was still in my dress. Standing, I reached back and tried to get to the zipper, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be free of my dress. I managed to get it half way down when I felt Jonathan's hand take over. Reaching in front of me, he handed me my glass of water before resuming with the zipper. I felt the garment loosen around me and fall to the floor as I gulped at the drink. Finishing the glass, I stepped out of the pooled mass of fabric and then kicked it across the room to a corner. I stood in front of Jonathan in my strapless bra, underwear, and heels and frowned. "I really liked that dress."

Jonathan nodded, "It's a great dress."

"I never want to wear that dress again."

Jonathan nodded again, "I can totally understand that."

"That doesn't make me crazy?"

"No."

I nodded, "Good." I moved in and placed a long kiss on his lips. Pulling away, I hesitated for a second before saying, "I'm sorry I called you Scarecrow."

Jonathan tensed up at the name and didn't say anything.

I flinched at his response but continued, "Gordon said that it was your nickname before you were arrested. I'm… I'm sorry the Joker used me to bring you back to that world."

Jonathan was quiet for a moment longer, but finally said, "You had no way of knowing."

"W-what does it mean? Why were you called Scarecrow?"

He frowned, "What does it matter?"

I backed away at his anger, but replied, "I just… want to get to know you, Jonathan…. All of you. Even the bad parts."

Shaking his head, he said, "Not that part."

I looked at him and frowned, but nodded, "Okay."

We stood in silence for a moment, then I moved to finish changing. Stepping out of my heels, I removed my bra and went to my dresser where a few change of clothes still remained. Pulling out a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants, I got dressed, then took Jonathan's hand and led him back downstairs. Bruce, my mother, and Alfred were still in the parlor room, but upon our arrival, Alfred left to get the desserts he had promised.

We were all quiet as we waited for Alfred to return, my mother with a drink in hand slowly sipped from it as Jonathan and I took a seat on a couch. Bruce quietly made two drinks, a whiskey neat and a vodka martini, and handed the drinks to us. I took the martini and gave Bruce a smile, Jonathan taking the whiskey with a similar look. Bruce sat down next to my mother and said, "So, Jonathan, how are things going at Arkham?"

"They're going well," Jonathan said, "I'm only finishing paperwork and handling minor cases, but… up until the break out things were going smoothly."

"I imagine this will set you back a bit."

Jonathan nodded, "Yes. We're running security tests yet again."

"Yet again," I asked.

"We run security scans every week," Jonathan said.

"How thorough of you," my mother said bitingly.

"I'm sure Arkham's security team was very thorough," Bruce said, "There are always flaws no one sees."

"Well, to have one of Gotham's most dangerous villains break loose, they would have to be some pretty obvious flaws, don't you think?"

"Mom-"

"No, Bethany, she's right," Jonathan said, "They must have been some very big flaws. I'm not completely sure what they were, I'm not necessarily allowed to see the security details."

"Because you're a criminal," my mother said before taking a deep swig of her drink.

Alfred came back into the room at that comment pushing a trolley of desserts. He handed the first plate to me, and I took a bite of the ice cream and warm brownie. I was thankful for the momentary distraction from conversation, not really wanting to go at it with my mother. Once everyone was served, Alfred took a plate for himself and sat down next to my mother. We all ate in silence, the only sound coming from our spoons scraping against our plates.

A distant ringing came from the hallway and I turned at once to it. Getting up, I walked out and found my purse sitting on the table. I had left it at the restaurant. Picking it up, I found my cell phone in it. Pulling it out I answered it, "Hello?"

"Bethany!"

I relaxed, "Mr Sinclaire."

"Bethany, I just heard about what happened in Gotham on the news. Jesus Christ, you were pushed off of a bloody bridge! Are you okay? What are you doing now? Will you be coming home?"

"Um…. I'm fine. I'm with my family…. I don't know."

"You don't know if you're coming home? You're going to stay there?"

"It's um… gotten a bit more complicated than that."

"That bloke that was pushed off as well…. It's because of him isn't it."

I was quiet for a moment then answered, "Yes."

"Bring him with you!"

"Mr Sinclaire…. I'm sorry, it's not that simple either."

"Look, my dear, I need you to come back safely."

"I'll do my best."

"I'll increase your salary if you come home now."

"Mr Sinclaire-"

"Think it over, Bethany…. I don't want to open the newspaper and find out that you've been brutally murdered. Please come back to me, love. Okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'm talking double what you're making. If you cut your summer short."

"I'll let you know." Hanging up, I carried my phone and purse back into the parlor room. "How did these get here?"

Everyone looked up at me confused. Bruce set his plate down, "What is it?"

"My purse. I… I left it at the restaurant. How did it end up here?"

My phone rang again, only this time the ring was replaced by laughter. Gasping, I dropped the phone to the floor, my hands clamping against my mouth as tears filled my eyes. Fear gripped me as I backed into the wall. Bruce was the first to move, scooping up the phone from the floor while Jonathan came to me, pulling me into his arms.

Bruce answered the phone and held it to his ear, "Hello?" He was quiet for a moment then put the phone on speakerphone. The sound of the Joker's voice came from the other end. He was soft, whispering one word over and over again, "Scarecrow. Scarecrow. Scarecrow."

"What is this, Crane," Bruce said angrily.

"I don't know." Jonathan said, "I don't know why he's doing this."

"Tell her the truth, Scarecrow," the Joker whispered, "Tell her the truth, Scarecrow. She'll never truly love you until you do. Tell her the truth, Scarecrow."

Turning to Jonathan I asked, "The truth about what?"

Jonathan lunged forward and hung up the phone. Taking it from Bruce, he pulled the backing off of my phone and removed the baterie. Throwing the phone down on the couch, Jonathan turned to me.

"Jonathan," I said, "Tell me the truth about what?"

Moving forward, he said, "Can we be alone?"

"No," my mother said, "No you can't."

"Yes," I said. Taking his hands I led him back upstairs to my bedroom. Bruce ran up the stairs after us, stopping at the top of the stairs to watch as I closed my door on him. Turning to Jonathan, I asked, "What does he mean, tell me the truth?"

"He… he wants to tell me the truth about… about Scarecrow."

"But why?"

"Do I look like I know?" Jonathan's voice was a bit raised.

I flinched at his voice, but managed, "I'm as confused as you are." Moving to him, I took his face in my hands, "I'm not asking you to tell me. I won't ask you to tell me. I don't need to know about that part of you to love you."

Jonathan looked down at me for a moment, then said, "You love me?"

With a shrug, I nodded, and gave him a smile, "Yeah… I think I do."

With a smile of his own, he moved in and kissed me. Pulling away for a moment, he said, "I think I love you too."

Smiling I kissed him again, but pulled away after a moment, "Let's go to sleep…. I'm exhausted."

"What a perfect idea."


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce's POV

After everyone went to bed, I went down to my Batcave. I donned my suit again and got into my tank, starting it up. As I pulled out of the cave, Alfred rang on my phone, "That was a close call tonight, Master Wayne."

"I know."

"You'll capture that man again… won't you."

"I'll put that man away forever for what he did to Bethany."

"Good."

Hanging up, I drove down to the city, my mind half on the road. I kept playing the image of Bethany being thrown off of the bridge, over and over again, and how I didn't even hesitate to let the Joker and Harley Quinn get away. I ran right past them to jump off after her. I had no real plan of what I was going to do after I jumped off, but I didn't care. I had to get to her. Coming to a stop in a back alley, I sat there for a moment, to collect my thoughts.

The feeling I had of her running to me when I entered Gordon's office was addictive. I missed holding her, and in that moment, I wasn't going to let her go. I remembered her leaving me to run to Crane and my stomach churned. Having that man in my house was pushing it a bit too far, but it was what Bethany wanted. I had to admit that he really has shown a great deal of change from the psychopath I knew before. I'll have to let Gordon know the Arkham rehabilitation program seemed to be working. My heart seemed a little lighter too, at the thought of how deeply he seemed to care for Bethany. I will admit that I am a bit jealous seeing them together, but at least she is with someone who cares for her.

Even though I was happy for her relationship, there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Crane had something to do with what happened tonight. I couldn't figure out how, seeing that he had been with Bethany both when the Joker escaped from Arkham and of course tonight when they were both captured, but there had to be something. I felt bad suspecting my friend's boyfriend of something so serious when all of the evidence pointed away from him, but I didn't fully trust that the Scarecrow was gone for good, no matter how many hours of therapy he's gone through.

I looked up to the sky and saw Gordon's light shining in the sky. Getting out, I scaled the nearest building, and made my way to him. Landing off in the shadows, I walked calmly over to the light.

"You did the right thing, saving that woman," Gordon said, not turning around, "I can't thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to." I spoke with a low and raspy voice. "Do you know any more of the breakout?"

"Just the same as before, it was an inside job, but… we're still not sure who it was."

"Do you have anyone you suspect?"

Gordon scoffed, "In this town? Where do I start?"

"How do you feel about the Arkham rehabilitation program?"

"You think Crane has something to do with this?"

"I'm not sure, but he does have the criminal background that the Joker would like."

Gordon shook his head, "But Crane was captured tonight as well."

"It's a stunning alibi, isn't it?"

Gordon nodded, "I can put some feelers out with my men at Arkham to see how Crane is getting along there. Do you think Miss Elwood is in danger? The woman who was with him?"

"What do you think?"

Gordon frowned, "It's obvious she really cares for him… and I believe that he is equally as invested in her. They seemed inseparable when they were reunited here tonight."

"Has Crane marked any red flags since being out?"

Gordon shook his head, "No. He's been a model citizen since being released. He's been on time to all of his therapy sessions, he's been on time and more than helpful in the small roll he's been given at Arkham…."

"But?"

"But, I did get an odd feeling from him tonight when I asked him questions about what happened."

"Funny how?"

"He seemed to be too calm and collected for what happened, I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking it, he could have been in shock."

"Trust your gut, Gordon… it hasn't let you down yet."

He nodded, "I'll look into his activities at Arkham, see who he's been talking to." Tapping the light, he added, "I'll call you when I have something."

I nodded and left the rooftop. I drove to the building that had been attacked that night and used a grappling gun to scale the building to the top. The damage to the building's top floor was about as extensive as the other buildings destroyed by the Joker. I looked around the space, being careful of where I took my steps, and I gathered samples of where I identified the blast areas seemed to be. I'm hoping to identify something about the Joker's bombs to see where he is getting his supplies. I was also on the lookout for any clues the Joker might have left behind. Again, there was nothing obvious. I took a moment to stand in the large destroyed space and tried to imagine Bethany being here.

I've beaten the Joker before. It almost took me to my limit in order to reign him in. Now that Bethany was in Gotham, I wanted nothing more but for him to return to Arkham, even if I have to put him in a body cast. My guilt of not being out in the city has been sitting in my gut all night. There was nothing I could do to stop it from happening, I know that, but I should have tried. Instead I was having dinner with Margaret laughing about something her ex had done. I should have made an excuse about work so I could be out here patrolling the streets.

Finishing up my examination of the building, I made my way back down to the Batmobile and made my way back home. Arriving in the Batcave, I took my samples to my computers and began examining them. Putting them through a mass spectrometer I sat back in a chair and waited for it to identify the chemical compounds of the ashes I gathered. I closed my eyes while I waited, but jumped at the sound of someone moving behind me.

Turning, I saw Alfred and I sighed, "You're getting quiet in your old age."

"Do you think it wise to come down to the Batcave while the Scarecrow is in your house?"

I looked at him and frowned, "I'm aware of the risks… but I think Bethany will be needing him tonight, so he shouldn't be snooping."

"He does seem to deeply care about her," Alfred said.

I scoffed, "Yeah."

"You have to understand her hesitation, Master Wayne… you two have a complicated past that both of you have created. You have many open wounds that you need to mend."

I frowned, "I thought her coming here would heal those wounds."

"I have to disagree with you, Master Wayne… I think you hoped it would make an instant fix."

Looking at him, I didn't say anything. Looking down at my hands, I let his words sink in.

"What are you investigating," he asked turning his attention to my machines.

"It's some ash from the blast points of the bombs in the building the Joker blew up." I said, "I'm hoping for a signature of some sort, to try and trace the builder of these bombs."

"You think the Joker is not making the bombs himself?"

"No." I frowned, "There's a precision to it that I don't think he possesses. The bomb that blew up this building didn't do too much damage to the floors below it. There was an art to it. I don't think the Joker is known for being a patient man."

"Hm, quite right," Alfred said, "Do you think its one of the other men that was with the Joker when Bethany was taken?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Or it could be a third person working in some warehouse."

"Whatever it is, please remember that you have an untrustworthy guest here, and that Bruce Wayne should be up at a reasonable time tomorrow. Also remember you have a meeting with Lucius tomorrow at ten in the morning before your big meeting with head of director's of that Spanish company you are looking to buy."

I closed my eyes and signed, "You're right. Bruce Wayne should be asleep by now."

"Indeed he should be."

I nodded and went to change out of my batsuit, "I'll be up there in a minute."

"I'll have a cup of tea ready for you." Alfred gave me a smile before heading further into the cave to a passageway that leads to the kitchen.

I pulled on a shirt and took a moment, hoping that my machines will ding before I have to go upstairs. I watched the spectrometer hum for a half minute longer before turning with a sigh and heading to a far side of the cave. Picking a small passageway at the end, I climbed up to my room opening a panel in the wall and sliding through. My room was dark and quiet compared to the lights in the batcave, but I tried to push my mind from there. I needed to find a distraction to keep me from rushing back down there.

Pacing my room, I found the cup of tea Alfred had promised, and a pile of books that people have gotten me to read. Picking one up, I opened the front cover and tried to read the first page, but couldn't focus on anything. Throwing the book to the side, I slid down onto my bed and tried to think of anything. I could hear soft murmuring coming from Bethany's room and my mind latched onto the idea of her. It pained me to see her with Crane. Not just because of who he was, but because she wasn't with me. After she told me what her mother's hopes of us dating during her time here I couldn't help but want that too. I know I've been a less than generous friend to her at times, but there has always been something about her that I could never get out of my mind, even when we were younger.

Settling down in my sheets, I closed my eyes and thought of our time in the sauna, remembering the way her soft skin felt under my fingertips. Sliding my hand into my pants, I gripped my hard erection and began to stroke myself. My lips felt the firm taught skin of her stomach under them, my tongue tasted her inside and out. I remembered the feeling of me entering her, sliding her down over my cock. The more I remembered the faster I stroked, and soon I left her to focus on relieving myself of the pressure building behind my erection. Finally after a few more moments, I came hard, my cum shooting out over my stomach as my moans were stifled as best as I could. Getting up, I made my way to my bathroom where I washed up, taking a moment to splash water on my face and the back of my neck to cool down. Drying off, I went back to my bed and fell into the sheets, more frustrated than I was before.


	21. Chapter 21

Jonathan and I have been at Wayne manor for three days. In that time, two warehouses and a second school have been blown up. Every day Jonathan gets up and goes to work, leaving me alone to wander around the halls of this massive house. Thankfully my mother spends most of her time with her friends in the city so I don't worry about running into her. I've told my boss that I am going to stay out the summer as intended. He was upset, but he was understanding that I was in good hands. I spent most of my time reading or swimming laps in the pool, trying to keep myself preoccupied so I wouldn't have to think about what happened with Joker.

I was in the pool now, focusing on my breathing and my strokes as I swam freestyle across the length. Coming up for air, I turned and swam back, moving to the other end of the wall where a figure caught my eye. Standing, I saw Jonathan at the door. Smiling I said, "Hey… you're home early."

He looked upset as he said, "Arkham sent me home."

Frowning, "Why?"

"I received a message from the Joker at work… my office was ransacked…. They sent me home for my own safety."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes I am."

I nodded as well, "Okay. Was anything taken or destroyed? Any files?"

"No," he shook his head, "No… nothing."

I frowned, "Then why?"

"He left a note."

"What did it say?"

He was quiet for a moment, "It said 'tell her the truth, or...'"

I sank down into the water so that it covered my shoulders, "Or what?"

"'Or… I'll kill her."

I froze in the water, my eyes fixed on him. He watched me for a moment, his face blank, but after a moment, he took a step close to the pool, "Bethany… come out of the water." Bending over he held out his hand and I took him, getting out of the pool. Jonathan walked over to my towel and wrapped it around me. Hugging me to him, he said, "I won't let him touch you, Bethany…. He won't ever get to you."

Pulling away, I looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are… are you going to tell me? About whatever it is the Joker wants you to tell me?"

He was quiet.

"I know you don't want me to know about that part of your life, but… if the Joker is adamite about you sharing…."

Jonathan sighed, "If it comes down to it…."

"If it comes down to it?" I took a step back, "If it comes down to what, Jonathan? A crazy psycho clown has threatened my life and you're going to wait until he has me in his grasp before telling me?"

Jonathan frowned, "Bethany, I never said-"

"No, but implied."

"Look, this is hard for me, okay? I've worked very hard to get past that time, to be a different person."

"And I understand this, Jonathan, I really do."

"Then you should understand why I want to find a way around this."

I used the towel to dry off, moving to the door, "I'm going to change."

"Bethany." Jonathan followed me out of the pool. "Bethany please, wait."

Walking on the main level, we passed the parlor room door when Jonathan grabbed my arm. Struggling against him, I said, "Jonathan let me go."

"Please just talk to me, Bethany."

"What's going on," Bruce came out of the room, holding a folder he probably had been reading.

"Nothing, Bruce," Jonathan said.

"Doesn't look like it to me," taking a step forward, Bruce added, "Let go of her, Jonathan."

Jonathan did, dropping my arm. I continued on my way to the stairs. He moved to follow me, "Bethany-"

"Let her change, Jonathan," Bruce said, "Why don't you come have a drink with me."

I took my time getting dressed, drying off, picking out dry clothes, and putting my hair up into a tight bun. The entire time I found myself looking over my shoulder in the corners of my room or out the double french doors onto the private balcony. Each time, I found my heart skip a beat in paranoia expecting someone to be there. When I felt I had taken enough time, I left my room and made my way down to the parlor room. Bruce and Jonathan were standing in the middle of the room quietly arguing with each other. When I entered the room, they both stopped and took a step back.

"What are you two arguing about," I asked.

"Nothing," Jonathan said turning away from Bruce.

"Bethany's life is not nothing," Bruce said, "Tell her the truth, Crane."

"Wait," I took a step forward, "You know the whole story?"

Bruce frowned but nodded, "Yes."

I turned to look at Jonathan but he was staring hard at the floor. Turning back to Bruce I said, "Tell me."

"No," Jonathan said, "No."

"Why not, Jonathan? Bruce knows. The Joker knows. Everyone in Gotham seems to know. Why can't I know?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Bruce said. Moving to the door he added, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Closing the door Jonathan and I were left alone in the parlor room. Looking at him I waited for him to speak, willing myself not to be the first to talk. Jonathan looked at me pleadingly for a moment, then sighed. "Bethany… if I tell you the truth… if…. If I tell you about Scarecrow…. Will you promise me that you'll remember who I am now? Please don't… don't judge me on who I was."

I nodded, "I promise."

Jonathan nodded, and stood still for a moment. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he moved to the small bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Taking it, he stood still for a moment, and then turned to me. "I really should start with my childhood."


	22. Chapter 22

Jonathan took a step back from me and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Walking to the fireplace he stood in front of it with his hands at his side and for a moment was quiet. Then he said, "I was born out of wedlock to a mother who didn't want me. I was given to a grandmother who was a devout Christian woman who saw my very existence as a sin and who spent every day of my life making me to repent for it. We lived in a very humble one story home with hardly any material things. Every day we read passages from the Bible, and every day I was beaten with a belt while I recited the Lord's Prayer. I was kept inside for most of my childhood and did not have any friends. The first child I ever met my age was on my first day of grade school."

He stopped talking for a moment. I stood still my heart broken at the beginning of this story, having no idea what he's been through. I held back the prickling tears in my eyes and I waited for him to continue.

Jonathan took a deep breath, then continued, "I was bullied in school. I had no social skills at all and couldn't connect to any of the other kids who were all into their pop culture and I just into the Bible. One day I asked my grandmother for a pair of Converse so I could fit in like the rest of the children at school. She instead brought me a new suit for me to wear for church. That following Sunday, she forced the suit onto me, and shoved me in the back seat of the car and drove out of town. When I noticed we weren't heading in the direction of the church I had asked where we were going… all I got back was 'We're going to a place where little boys learn to appreciate what they have.' After an hour of driving, she stopped at an old abandoned church in the middle of nowhere, pulled me out of the car, brought me to the door, and from her purse took out a bag of some kind of dust. She poured the bag over my head and pushed me through the door and shut it closed behind me. I beat on that door to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Inside the church…." His voice caught in his throat, but he pressed on, "Inside the church were… crows. What looked like hundreds of them. They had claimed the building as their own, and now here was this little boy covered in… something… and they were not happy."

Turning to look at me, his face was emotionless as he said, "They all lifted from their perches and dove right at me. They pecked at me, tore at my clothes and hair and skin, cawed in my ears. I ran around the dark room frantically to get away from them, all the while praying and calling out to my grandmother for help, but she never came. I spent all day in that building, until finally the crows gave up and flew away. I was found huddled in a corner, bloodied and crying. My grandmother picked me up by my arm, led me out of the church, to the car, and took me home. She skipped the Lord's Prayer that day and sent me straight to a bath and bed. That… was the first time I had ever experienced fear."

I watched as Jonathan stood looking at me, watching me with his cold eyes. He straightened up and seemed to take pride in the next part of the story he was going to tell me. "When I entered high school, they called me Ichabod. This was before my lanky frame had grown out to what it is now, so through puberty I was quite odd and very jumpy being a weak kid. The jocks and stronger boys took their turns chasing me through the hallways or around the school grounds threatening to beat me up. I kept to myself in high school, made excellent grades, and tried to remain as invisible to everyone as I could. But… there was one girl who saw me. Her name was Sarah… she was the head cheerleader. She was dating the quarterback of the football team, but she always managed to say hi to me whenever she walked passed me in the hallway. During our senior year, she asked me to be her date to the homecoming dance, saying that her boyfriend had dumped her and she wanted to still go and knew I wouldn't have a date. I was elated. I picked her up at her house, drove her to the dance in my grandmother's car, and when we were there we walked in together. It was the most exciting night of my life. Then, as the first song came on the speakers, a crashing sound came from one end of the auditorium and we all turned to see a man with no head riding a horse with a glowing pumpkin. The pumpkin was aimed for me, and the horse started to gallop towards me. I panicked and ran out of the gym with the horse following me. I made it to my car and peeled out of the parking lot and drove all the way home, the man on the horse riding behind me the whole way. When I got home, the horse stopped at the end of my driveway and the quarterback popped his head out of the costume and laughed saying, 'What's the matter, Ichabod… can't take a joke?' I was set up, and I was humiliated.

"All school year long people left pumpkins for me on my desk, in my bookbag, in my locker…. It was never ending. The anger of being terrified swelled inside me, that when prom came around, I finally snapped. I dressed myself up to look like a scarecrow and hid in the bushes near the road he and Sarah would have to take to get to prom. When I saw his car, I shot out into the middle of the road, and he swerved to not hit me, his car flipping into a ditch. I ran away from the aftermath, but I got what I wanted, the look of sheer terror in their eyes right before they crashed….. Sarah died that night and he was paralyzed from the waist down, never to play football again… he lost all of his sports scholarships."

My hands covered my mouth in shock. Jonathan watched my reaction for a moment, then he continued, "In school, I studied psychology, specifically the phenomenon of fear. What caused it, what did it produce in the body, what could it do? As a graduate student, I taught entry level psychology classes, which is when I shot the flower pot and nearly blinded one of my students. I was fired and refused the chance to obtain my degree. I switched instead to a different school and pursued psychopharmacology. There… they laughed at me. They thought my attention on fear was unimportant and a waste of time…. They were the first subjects of my real experiments."

Jonathan locked me with a steel cool gaze and said, "I had developed a serum that induced terror in the victim's mind, giving them hallucinations so vivid they went insane. Given a strong enough dose, some would never recover. I used this drug and my new title as Scarecrow to terrorize those who had laughed at me, to show them that they were wrong to count me out. I am the Scarecrow of their nightmares, and their nightmares are real. I killed the directors of the psychology department for firing me and denying me my degree, and I killed my classmates in the chemistry labs who laughed at my obsession. I made sure everyone in Gotham knew what fear could do to them… how they could grovel at the feet of the very being that was terrorizing them, how pitiful it made them. I felt powerful…. Then I was jailed.

"Batman caught me. I was locked away in Arkham Asylum with the rest of his trophies to be forgotten. Then came the change for redemption, a new leaf, a new chance, and I took it. I've been to thousands of hours of therapy. I've looked deep into myself, and I've made several steps in the right direction that have allowed me to leave Arkham and to have a small job in a setting that I was familiar with. I've changed…."

I watched him stand in front of me, and I wa reminded of the emotionless quizzical Jonathan that I clung to at the top of the building as the Joker set up bombs. I backed away from him, moving to the door, the backs of my legs hitting the armrest of the couch as I went. My heartbeat in my chest like a drum and all I wanted was to get out of there. Jonathan took a step forward, "Bethany."

I shook my head, and jumped backwards, turning for the door.

"Bethany, please," Jonathan grabbed ahold of my wrist, and I panicked. Spinning around I smacked him, the shock enough to get him to let go, and I left the room. "Bethany, please! You promised."

Bruce was standing outside the door and turned when it opened. I took one look at him and smacked him too. I went to the stairs and ran to my room, gathering up Jonathan's clothing into my arms and I threw them over the railing and down to the floor below. Jonathan and Bruce looked up at me, and I said nothing as I went back for the rest of his things. Throwing down his suitcase, I took my time throwing the shoes, aiming them at both men. When I was finished, I said, "I never want to see you again… either of you."

Turning from the railing, I went back into my room, closed the door and locked it, then entered the bathroom where I started the shower. I wanted to get Jonathan off of me. I wanted all of his touches, his kisses, his glances gone from my skin. Stepping into the hot shower I scrubbed at my skin with a pedicure brush until my skin stung. When it became too much to bear, I threw the brush against the wall and fell to the floor. Tucking my knees against my chest, I sat in the stream of water willing it to dissolve me as I sat there and replayed the time I spent falling in love with a murderer, and the time I spent with a friend who knew all along.

When I got out, I was red all over, the sting of the cool air felt good on my skin as I made my way back into my room. Grabbing a robe, I tied it around me and peeked through the keyhole into the hallway. I could just make out Bruce sitting off to the side waiting for me to come out. He must have banged on the door while I was in the shower. Turning, I grabbed a book and went out to the private balcony where I saw down in one of the chairs and began reading in the dimming light. As I sat down, I noticed Jonathan's car was missing from the garage, and I was surprised at the twinge of guilt I had. Pushing it aside, I opened my book and settled in to reading it as long as it took Bruce to get the hint and leave me alone. My plan was to pack up everything I had here tonight, finish up packing the penthouse tomorrow, and then head out on the next flight to England, my mother, Bruce, and Jonathan be damned.


	23. Chapter 23

In the morning, I opened my door a bit to make sure Bruce wasn't still in the hallway. Thankfully it was clear and I was able to sneak out of the room. I managed to get out of Wayne Manor and to the rental car without anyone seeing and I drove into the city. Making my way upstairs, I entered the penthouse, walking around the corner into the living room. I looked around to see what all I needed to grab in the room before making my way to the bedroom. Entering the room, I let out a scream at the sight of someone standing in the middle of the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bruce!"

"Bethany, I'm so sorry but… I had to see you… to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you, Bruce," I tried to move to the closet to grab my suitcase, but Bruce stepped in the way, "Move, Bruce."

"Please let me talk to you."

I gave him a shove, "No! You don't get to say anything! You had your chance to say something, Bruce. You had several chances, and you didn't say anything! You fucking knew and you didn't say anything!"

"I thought it was a good idea."

"You thought it was a good idea to have your best friend date a known serial killer? Someone who fucking belongs in Arkham?"

"Gordon said he's made some serious strides in his therapy and I honestly thought that you being with him, treating him like a normal person, it would help him continue on his progress."

"Oh, so you thought it would be nice if I was a tool in his recovery? Nice. Way to pimp out your friends."

Giving him another shove, I moved past him and grabbed my suitcase, shoving what clothes I had hanging in the closet into it before moving to the dresser. Opening the drawer, I began packing away the clothes, all the while feeling Bruce's gaze burning holes in my back. I ignored him and finished off the clothes before grabbing a smaller bag for my toiletries. He stood in the middle of the bedroom and watched as I packed, looking defeated. As I zipped the suitcase closed, Bruce finally came forward and took my hands in his.

"Don't go."

"Why not, Bruce?"

Looking down at me, he was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Because I want you to stay."

"Well you can't always get what you want, Bruce."

He moved his hands to my waist and pulled me close to him, "Bethany…. I've tried so hard to get you to stay."

"Well you should have tried harder." Pulling away, I grabbed my bag, "I have a seat on the next flight out…. It leaves in three hours, Bruce."

He was quiet for a moment, then he nodded, "Do… do you need a ride?"

"No."

"Does your mother know you're leaving?"

I gave a small laugh, "No…. So have fun with that."

He gave a small laugh as well, "Thanks."

"It was real, Bruce."

"If I ask… will you come back to visit next summer?"

Looking at him, I frowned, "No."

"How about I come to you?"

"No, Bruce. I'm sorry…. This is was a good try, but clearly… it's never going to work. You're still trying to control the people in your life to fit whatever end you seem fit. You're still trying to get me to go to prom with you! You should have been honest with me from the beginning, Bruce. That was all I wanted from you."

"I've tried to be honest with you, Bethany! I've tried!"

"Yeah, well…. You should have tried harder." Grabbing my bags, I turned and left Bruce in the bedroom. Getting into the elevator, I took a deep breath and hit the button for the garage. As the doors closed, Bruce came into view but was blocked by the elevator doors. My heart sank in my chest as I left my friend in his penthouse, but he betrayed my trust. I can't stay here… not with Bruce and Jonathan being in the city. I had to go home.

Walking to my car, I opened the trunk and bent to pick up my bag. Getting in, I made my way to the airport and checked in. Making my way through security, I stopped and got something to drink and made my way to my gate. I followed the signs to the right spot and upon reaching the seating area, my phone rang. It was my mother. For a moment I thought about answering her, but instead I let it go to voicemail. Sitting down on one of those provided benches, I pulled out my book and opened it intent on reading it until it was time to board. However, a shadow blocked my light.

"Bethany."

My heart stopped for a moment in shock. Looking up I saw Jonathan standing in front of me. Closing my book I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Bruce said you were leaving, and I needed to see you…. I needed to talk to you."

Grabbing my bags, I stood and said, "I don't want to talk to you."

Reaching for my hand, he took it in his and said, "Bethany, please…. Let me please explain-"

"You've done enough explaining," I said. My phone rang again letting me know my mother wanted to speak to me. Sending it to voicemail again, I turned to Jonathan, "Please leave me alone."

I tried to pull my hand away, but he held tight, "Bethany… please, I can't let you leave like this. I-I-"

"Jonathan I swear to God, do not finish that sentence."

"I need to let you know that I wasn't using you… that I have real feelings for you."

Jerking my hand away, I said, "But you lied to me… you withheld serious information! You… you let me think that you were jailed over perjury! Not because you're some… some psychotic killer!"

Jonathan flinched, "I know. I know. I shouldn't have led you on like that, but… you have to understand. I met this amazing woman whom I really liked, and what was I going to do? Ruin it by telling her about who I used to be? Would you have given me the light of day?"

I sighed, "No, Jonathan, I wouldn't have."

"So… you see why I didn't tell you? Do you see why… why I didn't want to tell you? It… it nearly killed me to see you pull away from me in fear…. I… I love you, Bethany."

Tears lined my eyes and I shook my head, "No. Stop that."

Pulling me closer, Jonathan pressed his forehead against mine, "I'm in love with you Bethany…. I'm serious. This is not a lie."

Trying to pull away, I whispered, "Jonathan-"

"No…. No I need you to know where I stand. Before you get on that plane, I need you to know that I never, _ever_ wanted to hurt you…. I need you to know that… when you get on that plane… and fly back to England, that you're taking a huge part of my heart with you." He paused and a tear slid down my cheek. Reaching up, he wiped it away with his thumb. Pulling his face away from mine, he still held me to him and said, "I also wanted you to know… that if you chose to stay for the rest of the summer… and… and if you didn't want to see me again… I would understand and respect your distance."

Looking at him, I opened my mouth to say something, but instead both of our phones rang. We both looked down at our phones and I frowned seeing it was Alfred calling me this time. Jonathan too looked down at his phone with a frown and answered his, "Bruce?"

I gave him a confused look as I answered my own phone, "Hello, Alfred?"

"Miss Elwood," said the butler, "I'm afraid I have a bit of terrible news."

Jonathan looked right at me and his face palled. I grew nervous and asked, "What news?"

"Bethany… it's your mother."

"My mother? What about my mother?"

"Beth-ny… sorry...gone-" Alfred started to cut off, and I couldn't understand him. Jonathan nodded and hung up his phone.

"Alfred, I can't understand you, what did you say?"

"Crane… home."

"What?"

Jonathan reached forward and took my phone from me and hung up. I opened my mouth to say something but Jonathan cut me off, "Bethany… something has happened to your mom."

"What happened," I asked, my heart beating in my chest, "What happened to my mom?"

Jonathan was quiet for a moment and tears pressed against the back of my eyes stinging them. Finally he said, "She… was found this morning-"

" _Found_? Wh-what do you mean found?" My voice was just above a whisper.

Jonathan frowned and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Bethany… I don't know how to say this…. Your mother is dead."

All noise in the airport was gone. My chest grew heavy and I reached out to Jonathan to steady myself as I struggled for air. Jonathan caught me as I fell holding me up in a standing position against his chest as I hyperventilated. A security guard came over and asked Jonathan if everything was all right. I assume they worked something out because Jonathan and the guard helped me as I was walked out of the airport and into a waiting car. We pulled away from the airport and somehow ended up at the police station where Bruce and Alfred were waiting for us.

Alfred opened my door and Bruce was the one who reached in and helped me out of the car. Leading me through the precinct, we met up with Commissioner Gordon who led us down to the morgue. I tried my best to focus on what was being said to me, but I couldn't hear anything. Bruce and Jonathan walked with me as we approached a table with a white sheet over something lumpy.

Gordon appeared on the other side of the table, and I focused on him for a moment, long enough to hear him said, "This will not be plesent, Miss Elwood… but we need your identification."

With a heavy silence, Gordon pulled away the sheet and revealed the body laying underneath it. Tears lined my eyes as I broke eye contact with him and looked down at the metal slab in front of me and my breathing stopped. There was my mother laying on her back, her eyes wide open and a large toothy smile stretched across her face. Her skin was stained red around her lips giving her a look of a clown. The tears rushed down my face as Gordon restored the sheet and Bruce turned me away from the table. The group moved through the building and we ended up in Gordon's office where I was sat down in a chair with Jonathan, Bruce, and Alfred sitting around me and Gordon across me at his desk.

"I'm so sorry do have to do this now," said Gordon after a moment of silence, "But… I need to ask you some questions."


	24. Chapter 24

Gordon sat silently across from us for a moment, then finally picked up a pen and said, "When was the last time you saw your mother, Miss Elwood?"

Tears were in a steady stream down my face and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Bruce held my hand and gave it a squeeze before saying, "The last time we saw her was two days ago. She had left to spend a few nights with some friends in town."

Gordon nodded, "What were the names of the friends?"

"Genna and Mark Jones."

"Is it common for her to spend the night at a friend's house when she's visiting someplace else?"

Bruce shrugged, "I'm… not too sure."

Gordon looked at me, "Do you know, Miss Elwood?"

I nodded and finally managed, "Yes…. This is normal."

Gordon nodded and wrote down my response, "Were the Jones's good friends with your mom?"

"Yes. Our families have been close for many years."

Gordon frowned, "I'm so sorry to inform you, Miss Elwood… but the Jones's have been missing for twenty-four hours."

I gasped, "What?"

"Genna and Mark Jones had several appointments that they missed. When tried to be reached there was no answer on their phones or at their house."

"Oh my God," a new wave of tears came through me, "Does… does James know?"

Gordon shook his head, "We haven't been able to get in touch with James. He's out of the country at the moment." I nodded, and Bruce pulled me in closer. Gordon cleared his throat, "Miss Elwood… we believe that your mother and the Jones's were abducted by the Joker and that the Jones's are being held hostage. Do you have any idea why the Joker would be targeting you?"

My heart stopped and I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't say anything. Jonathan cleared his throat and said, "It… it could have something to do with Bethany's relationship with me."

Gordon nodded, "I did hear about the death threat made towards Miss Elwood that was found in your office."

Bruce frowned, "You knew and didn't do anything about it?"

Gordon held up his hands in defense, "We were called and we put extra police units out around your house, your apartment building, and Crane's house."

"Extra police units in response to a death threat?" Bruce sounded angry.

"Master Wayne," said Alfred, "Surely the Gotham City Police are doing everything they can to protect Miss Elwood given that they do not know where the Joker is."

"The threat was against Bethany," said Jonathan, "Why would the Joker go after someone else?"

"Why does the Joker do anything," Gordon asked. "Speaking of knowing the Joker, where were you two nights ago?"

"H-He was with me," I said, "Jonathan has been staying at Wayne Manor after the Joker attacked us on the bridge."

"He wasn't there last night."

I shook my head, "No."

"Why not?"

I was quiet for a moment, but Jonathan replied, "The deal was that the Joker would harm Bethany if I didn't tell her… about my past."

"Your past?"

"As… Scarecrow."

Gordon looked shocked, "The Joker wanted you to tell Bethany about your past?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"So… you told Miss Elwood about your criminal past and then left?"

Jonathan cleared his throat, "I um… was… forced out."

I looked down as a feeling of guilt built up in my chest. Gordon set his eyes on me, "Is this true, Miss Elwood?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Where were you today, Miss Elwood?"

"Today?"

"Where were you with Crane?"

"The airport…. I was going to go back home."

"Why were you going to do that? Without your mother?"

"I was upset about what Jonathan had told me… and she wanted to be here more than I did, so I figured she would get over it quickly."

"Why were you at the airport, Mr Crane?"

Jonathan shifted in his seat and said, "I was trying to get Bethany to stay…."

Gordon nodded, "Ah… got cha." Gordon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Well… I would appreciate it if you could stay in town for a bit longer, Miss Elwood… that would be greatly appreciated."

I looked at him and nodded, "Um… yeah… I can… do that."

Gordon nodded, "Same with you, Crane… no skipping town."

Jonathan scoffed, "Couldn't if I wanted to."

"Damn right." Gordon set down his pen and sat there in silence for a moment. Then he said, "Bethany… I'm so sorry for your loss. I… can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. Please know that… we will be working non-stop to hunt down this maniac. In the meantime, I will have an officer stationed at Wayne Manor or the apartment complex you're staying at, whichever you feel most comfortable to add a level of protection…. We'll get him… I promise."

I nodded and stood with Bruce and Alfred and let them lead me out of the police precinct to their car. Getting in, we waited for Bruce for a moment, then they drove off back to Wayne manor. Getting out of the car, Bruce wrapped his arm around my waist and held me to him as he walked me upstairs. Stopping outside my door, I turned to him and said, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Bruce nodded and led me down the hall to his room. Entering the dark room, Bruce led me forward to the bed. Stopping me just short of the bed, he turned me to face him, and he gently and slowly lifted my shirt over my head. Tossing it into the floor, he reached behind me and removed my bra. He didn't glance down to my chest, instead he cupped my face in his and with his thumbs, wiped away the trail of tears on my cheeks. He moved his hands down to my pants and undid them, pulling them down, helping me step out of them. With me standing in only my underwear, Bruce walked past me and disappeared into his closet for a moment before coming out with an undershirt. He rolled it up and stuck his hands through the shirt sleeves and, like a child, helped me into his shirt. Once I was dressed, Bruce pulled back the covers on his bed and helped me in, tucking the sheets around me. He left to change himself, and he got into bed as well. I waited for him to roll over and try and cuddle, but instead, he reached for my hand and said, "I'm right here, Bethy. If you need anything, I'm right here." Letting go, he rolled over and we both tried to go to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce's POV

Waking up, I rolled over and found Bethany still in bed. She was facing me, still sleeping. I studied her for a moment, seeing how the events of last night had changed her. In this state, she looked exactly the same: her red hair spilled behind her and her face was calm. As I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel a small sense of happiness that she was here. My selfish side was also prideful that she was with me instead of with Crane for once. I watched her for a moment longer, then I carefully slid out of bed and grabbed a robe before leaving my room and heading down to the kitchen. Turning the corner, I found Alfred and Crane already there.

"How is she?" Crane asked.

I nodded, "Sleeping."

Alfred nodded in response, "I'm making her pancakes."

"I think we'll all need pancakes today."

Alfred paused in what he was doing, but he said, "I'll add strawberries I think."

"Add all the berries, Alfred. She's…. She's going to need it."

"Would you mind starting the coffee, Master Wayne?"

"No, not at all."

"Can… can I see her?" asked Crane.

Looking at him, I frowned, "I said you could come over no problem… but I think we'll need to give her some time."

"So that's a no?"

I nodded, "I just don't think visitors is the best thing for her right now."

"And you are?"

"Master Wayne is right," said Alfred turning to Crane, "The trauma that Miss Elwood has experienced needs time to heal before we go throwing in other people. I don't mean to be rude, Mister Crane, but Master Wayne and I are like family to her."

Jonathan looked angrily from Alfred to me. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself and nodded, "You're right…. I… I should wait."

"I promise I'll call you when she's feeling better," I said, "You have my word."

"At least tell her that I made her pancakes," Jonathan said, wiping his hands on a towel, "I should be going then…. No need to hang around if I can't see Bethany."

I nodded and showed Crane to the door. Coming back to the kitchen, I helped Alfred prepare breakfast and together we placed everything on a tray.

"Shall I call Mr Elwood and give him the news," Alfred asked handing me a napkin.

I was silent for a moment, then I said, "That would be much appreciated…. Let him know Bethany will be staying here with me, and if he wants to come and see his daughter he's more than welcome to."

"Will do, sir."

I gave Alfred an appreciative smile as I took the tray and made my way back up to my room. Opening the door, I found Bethany had woken up, and was sitting with her legs to her chest and tears silently slipping down her face. Closing the door, I set the tray of food down on the bedside table next to her, and I moved to her, picking her up so I could take her spot on the bed. Setting her in my lap, I held her to my chest. She gripped my shirt in her hand as she softly cried and I held her to me petting her hair.

"Alfred made pancakes," I said, "With extra berries." She didn't respond. Reaching over, I took the top off of the plate to show her. "He… he did the smiley face ones. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head, burying her nose in my shirt. I held her closer to me and my heart ached for her. There was nothing I could do to make this better. And at the rate this whole investigation was going, Batman was just as useless. I mentally punished myself for not keeping a closer eye on Margaret. I was so focused on her daughter and keeping her in Gotham, that I let my guard down and she was taken and murdered. It was my fault, and there was no way I could tell anyone.

"You should eat something," I said finally, "All this crying is taking out a lot of energy. You're gonna need to restore it somehow."

"I don't want to eat."

I frowned, "How about I keep this here for you. That way if you get hungry, it'll be right within reach."

She nodded.

I let out a small sigh as I took hold of her and moved her to my side. Rolling next to her, I pressed her back to my chest and I held her to me, leaving the next move to her. She stayed in this position for a while, but then she rolled over and burrowed into my chest. I opened my arms to let her get to the position she wanted, then I held her to me, feeling her tears soak into my undershirt. I held her to me until the energy from crying exhausted her and she fell asleep. I stayed with her for a few moments just in case she woke up, then I gently removed my arm from under her, and I left the bedroom to my closet where I got dressed. I had to make a quick stop at Wayne Enterprises today to make sure things were going smoothly.

Driving into the city, I talked with my secretary, Jessica, to gauge how things were going that day. Parking in my private spot, I got out of my car and went to the elevators, pressing the down button. Going to Applied Sciences, I exited the elevator and walked over to Lucian Fox. He was currently hunched over a table tinkering with something, and when I came to a stop next to him he asked, "How is your friend doing? Miss Elwood?"

I frowned, "She's spending the day in bed, not eating."

"Sounds about right… girl gets thrown off a bridge, her life is threatened, and her mother is murdered…. I'm surprised she hasn't spiraled into a state of permanent depression."

"I have no idea what to do to help her…. All of my research is going nowhere, I can't find the Joker in Gotham."

Turning to me Lucian frowned, "Mr Wayne… please don't take this personally…. Could you be having difficulties finding the Joker due to your… feelings about Miss Elwood?"

"You think a girl is clouding Batman's brain?"

"No… I'm saying a bit of unrequited love is clouding Batman's brain. How is her relationship with Crane?"

"I'm not sure…. She tried to leave him… but I've allowed him to come by the house to try and visit while she's here."

"Do you think it wise trusting Crane like that?"

I shrugged, "I know it sounds weird, but he seems to have genuinely changed. That doesn't mean that I'm lax around him… but he seems to really care about Bethany and he seems to be responding well to the therapy."

Lucian nodded thoughtfully, "The Arkham Rehabilitation Program is a bit of a long shot… but if the Scarecrow shows signs of real improvement, that would be a huge step for the asylum."

"Why do I feel like there is a b-side to that statement?"

"Excitement over success can often rush future results if not treated carefully."

I nodded and looked down at what he was tinkering with, "What's that?"

"A new prototype of a retractable grappling hook. Interested?"

"Maybe. I like the one I have."

"Honestly, this isn't that much better. It's a bit slimmer, but that means the wire is slimmer as well."

I frowned, "Meaning it's not as strong."

"Exactly. We could find a more powerful wire that would fit, but why run the risk?"

I smiled in agreement, "Any progress on the blast materials I sent you?"

"No. It's all made from standard level explosive materials you can find in any hardware store and the like."

"The Joker is shopping at home improvement stores for explosives?"

"Yes and no…. There's some evidence of a chemical compound, but the samples were too small to identify completely."

"What would you say they could be?"

"It's too early to say, Mister Wayne."

I nodded, "Thank you, Lucian."

"You'll be the first person I come to when I find out. But in the meantime, if the Joker sets off another bomb, have Batman take more samples."

I smiled as I turned to the elevator and went up to the higher floors. I met with Jessica and prepared myself for a series of very uninteresting investment meetings. I kept my phone out on the table in case Alfred or Bethany called, and I found that even with the ringer on, I continued to check it from time to time to make sure it was still operable. By the time the meetings were over, it was late in the evening and I was more than happy to go home.

Entering my house, I went upstairs to my room and found Bethany still in my bed, her back to the door. I looked at the tray of food and saw that none of it was eaten. I gave a sigh, and took the tray with me as I left the room. Going to the kitchens, I found Alfred setting up food onto plates.

"Welcome home, Master Wayne," he said, "Eventful day?"

"No."

"Same here, I'm afraid."

I nodded, "Is that dinner?"

"Yes, Master Wayne. Salisbury Steak… one of her favorites from childhood if I remember correctly."

I nodded, "Well. she didn't eat breakfast, so let's hope that will get her to eat."

"Lets."

Setting the tray with the new food, I carried it back up to my bedroom, and sat it down on the bedside table again. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I gently nudged her awake and waited for her to roll over. She sat up and looked from me to the new food and she hugged her knees to her chest, "I'm not hungry."

I shook my head, "You haven't eaten all day… you have to eat something."

She looked at me, and after a moment nodded. I smiled and helped her with a plate. She looked down and a small smile formed on her lips, and she took a bite. She ravaged the plate, quickly eating her portion and sides, before moving onto the dessert that Alfred also provided. When she was finished, she sat back against the headboard and watched as I finished my dinner and started on my dessert. She examined herself and her surroundings, and then waited patiently for me to finish eating. Setting the plate down on the tray, I gave her a small smile, "How are you doing?"

"I stink."

I let out a small laugh, "Do you want to shower?"

"A bath."

I nodded, "Okay."

Getting up, I entered my bathroom and started running water making sure it was just hot enough. I added some bubble soap I had and let it foam up under the spout and spread through the water. I also added a few drops of lavender oil, and I went back to collect Bethany. I helped her out of bed and held onto her as we walked to the bathroom, and I helped her with her shirt. She pulled down on her underwear and let it fall to the floor, then stood with her arms across her breasts. Without touching her, I gestured to the bath and offered her my hand to help her in. She stepped down into the bath and then turned to me, "Aren't you getting in?"

I stood there for a moment, then said, "I didn't know you wanted me to."

She nodded, "I want you to."

I took my hand back and removed my clothes, throwing them into the corner of the room. Stepping into the bath with her, I sat down and helped her sit with her back to me. We sat in the tub and I let her do all of the moving. She picked up the sponge and began to wash herself, and I sat still, letting her do her thing. When she was done, she turned and sat on her knees facing me. Holding out the sponge, she said, "Do… you need to use it?"

I shook my head, "I'll rinse off in the shower."

"Why do you have bubble bath and lavender oil if you only shower?"

I shrugged, "An ex-girlfriend left them here years ago, and… I'm just happy they still work."

She let a small smile get the better of her as she said, "So you just break these out for your other girlfriends?"

I let out a soft laugh, "Guilty as charged."

Moving closer, she widened her stance and straddled my waist. Dipping the sponge in the water she pressed it to my exposed chest and moved it around. Looking up at me, she watched my reaction for a moment, then leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away and gripped her arms pushing her back. Frowning she asked, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… trying to be intimate with you."

"Why?"

She shied away, "I… I don't know." Tears lined her eyes, "I just need to be distracted."

"And you thought sleeping with me would be a distraction?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Wow, Bethy… way to make a guy feel used." I added a soft laugh to let her know I wasn't hurt.

A tear slipped down her face, "I'm sorry."

"Bethany… I wasn't being serious. Don't be sorry."

Cupping her cheek in my hand, I wiped away the tear, and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Pulling away, I said "I don't think this is a good idea… I just want you to know that."

She nodded, "That's good…. Because I don't think this is a good idea either."

Pulling her back in for a kiss, She pressed herself into me and ground her hips into mine. I gasped into the kiss and she did the same. Moving my hands to her back, I pressed her harder into me, and I moved my hips up slightly into her. She let out a soft moan, and that small sound of approval was all I need to continue.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up in Bruce's bed for the upteenth time in two weeks. Shifting under the covers, I held them to my naked chest as I sat up and looked around. Bruce was gone. I felt a pull of sadness at his absence, but I knew he'd be back in the evening. I knew that he would go to the kitchens first, then carry a tray up for the two of us to have dinner, then when we were finished, he would distract me. I allowed myself a moment to feel his strong hands holding me to him as he pushed himself into me. I could feel his lips pressed against mine as we moved together, his breath mixing with mine. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I searched for one of Bruce's shirts and my underwear, pulling them on and giving a stretch.

A knock came at the door, "Miss Elwood." It was Alfred, "You have a visitor downstairs."

Shocked, I said, "T-Tell them I'll be down after I get dressed, please."

"Can do, mum. Your luggage is in your room"

I waited for a moment for Alfred to leave the hallway before I left Bruce's room and entered mine. My suitcases were sitting at the foot of the bed, and I went to them grabbing the first article of clothing my hands could touched. Pulling on a shirt and a pair of pants, I left the room and descended down the stairs for the first time in weeks. I played with the hem of my shirt as I entered the parlor room and I stopped short at the sight of Jonathan Crane.

"Bethany," he said, standing instantly from the couch, "Hi."

I thought about leaving, but something told me to stay. Standing half in the doorway, I gave a timid answer, "Hello."

"Are… how…. It's good to see you."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," he moved closer to me, but I moved back. He ran his hand through his hair, then said, "I'm sorry… I… I waited… Bruce said it was okay, but I just… I just had to see you, Bethany. I just,,,." He let out a heavy sigh giving me a sad look, "Bethany… I just had to see you."

I nodded, "Okay."

He let out a small laugh, "Okay? Is… is that all I get, 'okay?'" He moved to me, and pulled me into a hug. "I… I've missed you. I know that is inappropriate, but… I just needed to tell you."

I was stiff in his embrace, "Jonathan…."

He pulled away, "What?"

Tears filled my eyes, "I'm glad to see you…. But I don't think we should… see each other anymore."

Taking a step back, Jonathan frowned, "Are… are you breaking up with me?"

A tear slipped down my cheek, "It's… what's best."

"Best? Bethany…. I thought… since the airport… you would change your mind-"

"I'm sleeping with Bruce."

Jonathan stiffened, a look of complete shock washed over his face. He ran his hand through his hair again then said, "H-How long?"

I shrugged, "Since coming here."

"Why?"

I let out a sob, "To distract me."

"Distract you?" Jonathan looked angry now, "Distract you? Watch TV! Read a book! Go for a fucking swim! Why?"

Now it was my turn to be angry, "Why? My boyfriend is a serial killer and he fucking lied to me about it, then my mother was murdered by a fucking clown! I've felt nothing for 48 hours, Jonathan, nothing!" A sob cut through me and more tears fell down my face, "I just wanted to feel something."

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

Jonathan frowned, "Because you have me."

I shook my head, "I don't want you."

Again he took a step back, "Why?"

"You were his fucking cellmate, Jonathan! You _lived_ with him! You're just as bad as he is!"

" _Don't_ ," he yelled, "Ever compare me… to that man!" Pointing a finger at me, he lowered his voice, "I've done terrible things in my life, Bethany…. I admit that. I've served my time, I've done the therapy sessions, I'm trying to be a better man. I _am_ … a better man. Don't compare me to that monster."

We stood in silence for a moment, then he came over and pulled me into a kiss. Pinning me to his body, he cupped the back of my head with his powerful hand and he deepened the kiss. Moving me forward, he closed the door to the parlor room and pressed me against it. We kissed each other hungrily for a moment, then we pulled away breathing heavily. Looking into his eyes, I said, "Jonathan-"

"I love you… Bethany," he ran his hands through my hair over and over again, "I love you, Bethany. I love you so much, Bethany. Please… I just need you to know that."

"Miss Elwood," called Alfred from the other side of the door, "Is everything all right in there? I heard shouting."

"E-everything is fine, Alfred," I said, "No need to worry."

"I'll be just a call away if you need me, Miss Elwood."

"Bethany," said Jonathan, "I don't think I can stay away from you." Giving me a soft kiss he said, "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I'm so sorry I kept the truth from you. I endangered your life and you have every reason to be angry with me, to hate me. I just want you to know that… even while you're fucking Bruce Wayne."

I frowned, "Cheap shot, Jonathan."

"My girlfriend left me for Bruce fucking Wayne, I think I can toss a few low blows in there."

Pushing him away I said, "I didn't leave you for him."

"Feels like it." He watched me for a moment, then said, "I should go. I… I came and said what I needed to say. I'll leave you alone now. I'll only come if you call for me."

Leaning in, he gave me a soft but firm kiss, pulling away he whispered, "I love you." Then reached behind me and opened the door and left. I stood still for a moment then felt a wave of guilt and numbness wash over me. I left the parlor room and went back to my spot on Bruce's bed, shedding my clothes the moment I entered the room. Getting under the covers, I waited for Bruce to come back from Gotham. As I laid there, I felt Jonathan on me, his lips and his hands. I remembered our first date, how he described the power of touch, the powerful images he painted from just the tenderness of his hands.

Was I being too harsh on him? Too rash in my decision to shut him out? He had been honest about the therapy, the jail cell with the Joker, and the fact that he was indeed a criminal. Was I really willing to let a murderer back into my life? After what happened to my mother? An image of her face flashed in front of my mind and I cringed as I looked down at her deformed face, the overly large grin and her dead eyes looking back at me. Shrinking further into the blankets, I tried to think of something else to distract me from my mother, but nothing helped. After laying there for a few minutes, I began to fall asleep. I hoped that when I woke, Bruce would be with me.


	27. Chapter 27

I had my back to Bruce as we laid in his bed. He had me pressed to his front and was running his hand up and down my arm. Without moving, I said, "Jonathan came to see me today."

Bruce stiffened behind me, then said, "Yeah?"

I nodded.

"What did he want?"

"To see me."

Stopping his soothing motion, he wrapped his arm protectively around me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I tried to break up with him."

"Tried?"

"I don't think it went well."

"What makes you say that?"

Rolling over to face him, I said, "He told me he loved me."

Bruce gave a shocked look before saying, "Wow… wh-what did you say?"

I shrugged, "That it was best if we weren't together."

Bruce was silent for a moment, then nodded, "Is… that really how you feel?"

Nuzzling into him, I replied, "I don't know."

Pushing me back a bit, Bruce asked, "Are you okay?"

"I told him about us."

"What did he say?"

"He was pissed. He said that he felt like he was losing his girlfriend to Bruce Wayne."

Bruce was quiet, then said, "Well… I mean I can't blame him for getting mad."

"What?" I pulled away from him.

"The man just found out that his girlfriend is sleeping with another guy! I would be pretty pissed too."

"Who says I'm his girlfriend?"

"Well… you have been dating him for the past month."

"Well I think he stopped being my boyfriend the moment I found out that he was a psychotic serial killer."

Bruce frowned, "Well… In all fairness… he… has changed a lot."

Sitting up, I said, "Are you serious?"

"Bethany, I've been talking to Gordon, and Crane's file has shown that he is making significant improvement with this therapy. And do you honestly think I would let you hang around with a known killer if I thought there was a threat? I tried to warn you in the beginning, but after seeing the two of you together, I saw that he was genuinely into you, and he was genuinely caring…. I thought maybe he really was changing. I've told you all of this before."

I frowned and turned away from him, "So what I'm supposed to go crawling back to Jonathan and beg for forgiveness?"

Sitting up as well, Bruce said, "I don't think you'll need to beg. I think you'll have some ground to cover since disclosing our… distractions."

"Do you think I should," I asked, turning to look at him. "What do you think I should do?"

Bruce frowned, and was silent for a moment, "If I were being your friend, I would tell you that you should go and talk to Crane and see if there isn't something you two can sort out. You both are mature adults, and as I said before he seems to have genuinely changed."

"And… if you weren't being my friend?"

"If I were being honest…. I would tell you to forget about Jonathan." Reaching out, he pulled me into his chest and nuzzled his nose into my hair, "If I were being selfish, I would suggest that you stay here with me… I can keep distracting you." Running his hand up my arm, his voice lowered into a soft mellow tone, "I can keep distracting you just the way you like it." His hand moved to my stomach and moved it down between my thighs, hooking his fingers so they touched my clit.

Leaning back onto him, my head fell to his shoulder and a soft sign fell from my lips. Moving my hand over his, I held him there for a moment, then pulled him away. "Bruce…."

Moving his arm across me, he pulled me closer to him as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. Inhaling deeply, he let out his breath in a hot huff against my skin, "Bethy… come on. You mean to tell me these past two weeks you haven't felt _something_ between us?" Placing a soft trail of kisses up my neck he continued, "There has to be a reason you came to me for a distraction." I closed my eyes and melted into his kisses, and took my hand off of his, allowing him to move it back down between my legs. With a final kiss by my ear he whispered, "Why go back to Jonathan when you can stay safe in my arms and satisfied in my bed?"

I gave a sigh as his fingers ghosted over my clit, but I pulled away from him. Standing from the bed, I wrapped the sheets around myself as I looked at him, "You were just advocating for him, now you want me to forget about him?"

Bruce sighed in frustration, "Bethany I told you, if I was being selfish I'd keep you all to myself."

"We can't even be friends, Bruce! Did you see our latest attempt?"

Moving to the edge of the bed, Bruce stood in front of me and he wrapped his arms around me. Pressing his forehead against mine, he whispered, "Bethy…. I can't help you with what you want. I can stand here all day and tell you how right I think we would be together… how good I can make you feel, how much I can provide for you…. But I can't tell you how happy I would make you. Only you can tell you that. If you think I can make you happy, then I will make you happy. If you think Crane can make you happy, then I hope things work out that way."

"Bruce-"

"No… I didn't mean it like that-"

Stepping back, I sighed, "You're right, though. I need to make this decision myself."

Pulling me back in, Bruce gave me a small smile, "No need to think about it now…. Come back to bed and let me distract you a bit more."

Shaking my head, I said, "No…. I need to shower."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I gave him a smile, "I would love to have shower sex with you, but… I need to be alone."

Bruce gave me a nod, "I'm right here for you, Bethy. Anything you need, I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

I smiled, "I know."

Giving him a kiss, I left his room still wrapped in his sheet. Running quickly across the hall, I entered my room and entered my bathroom to start the shower. I let the water heat up before I drop the sheet and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was matted down to the side of my head and I had a small patch of bruise marks running down the side of my neck and down to one of my breasts. I touched them gingerly, remembering how good each and every one of them felt when they were being made. Stepping into the shower, I let the water run over me turning my skin red as I thought about what it would be like to choose Bruce over Jonathan.


	28. Chapter 28

Bruce's POV

Sitting in front of my computer in the Batcave, my eyes swept over the report Gordon received form Arkham about Crane. I learned that he's never missed a meeting with the assigned therapist he was working with for the rehabilitation program; that he has never been late to a shift, no matter how small or degrading they were; he has complied with the separation clauses in his contract to not visit or communicate with inmates; over all he's been a model candidate.

However, there was a note added to his most recent visit with his assigned counselor: in risk of relapse.

I furrowed my brow at the note and turned back a page to read what they had talked about. They spoke about his process, his time at Arkham, his job now. Then they moved to recent events, talking about Crane's abduction by the Joker, his relationship with Bethany, and the recent murder of her mother. Crane seems to blame himself for what happened saying, "If I'd only told her about me sooner, but I couldn't risk losing her. Now she's gone forever." When asked if she wanted to see him again he replied, "She wants to break up with me. I don't know that I can blame her."

Sitting back in my chair, I continued to read the notes from the session, debating on how or what to do next. Do I talk my friend into going back to Crane if only to help with his recovery and maybe even more? Or do I keep this secret and hope she'll stay in my bed? I can't lie to myself that I've grown accustomed to having Bethany in my arms every night, getting to hear her moan just for me as I touch her in the right places, fuck her at the right angle. Hearing my name come out of her mouth has been surprisingly intoxicating… I'd do anything to please her. But does that mean ultimately giving her up? Sending her into the arms - and bed - of another man?

I ran my hand down my face and sighed deeply. As much as I disliked Crane, he didn't pose much of a threat while he had stayed here. Instead, he spent most of his time making sure Bethany was looked after. Could I bring myself to help and enemy?

"Any luck, Master Wayne?"

Turning in my chair I saw Alfred holding a tray as he entered the platform. Setting it down I saw tea. Turning back to the screen I said, "Maybe."

Coming over, Alfred handed me a tea cup, then sipped from his own, "Crane is at risk of relapse? That's not good."

"No… it's not."

"What are you going to do?"

Turning to look at him I asked, "Like what?"

Alfred was quiet for a moment then said, "I don't like Crane. I don't fully trust him, knowing who he really is."

"But?"

"But he seemed to have genuinely changed with Miss Ellwood. He seemed to really care about her and her well being. If she had ended her relationship with Crane, and he was taking it negatively perhaps… closure on his part would help. Suggest Bethany talk with Crane, give him the ending he can live with."

"End things once and for all?"

"Well it's what you want, isn't it?" He looked at me, but I looked away feeling embarrassed and a little ashamed, He continued, "You can't force her to love you Bruce. These nights you two have spent together aren't genuine. She's using you."

I nodded, "I know."

"Then you should also know that, no matter what, she may choose to leave Gotham… forever."

My chest tightened at the fact. It was a fact. If given the choice, I knew that there was a chance Bethany would go back across the pond to England and I would lose her forever. Looking at the screen, I frowned. I also was aware that asking her to talk to Crane would give him a chance to get under her skin again, and I would in fact, be sending her away from me. It all came back to that initial question, could I stand to see her love another man? Or make it so that if I couldn't have her, no one could.

"Closure would be good for both of them… don't you think?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

Alfred was quiet for a moment, then said, "Yes, I believe if would be."

I nodded slowly, "Then that's what we'll go for."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Master Wayne? She's in such a delicate state as it is…. Do you think having her speak to Crane is a good idea?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what is a good idea, Alfred. I just know that… this could help her… move on from part of what happened here."

"And if she chooses to leave?"

I was quiet for a long time, then finally I managed, "Then I'll let her go."

Alfred didn't answer. He rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment, then took my near empty cup of tea and returned it to his tray. Picking it up he said, "Don't forget to go to bed tonight, Master Wayne…. Superheroes need their rest as well."

I nodded, "I will…. I want to take another look at this bomb signature before calling it quits tonight."

Alfred nodded and headed into a dark corner of the cave and heading back into Wayne Manor. I closed the file on Crane and brought up the files on the bombings that I had collected as Batman and other files that Gordon's team had made up. There was nothing out of the ordinary for these bombs, all containing materials you could find at any store. The only strange detail was a single yellow band that seemed to hold the device together. I was currently searching the criminal database searching for any known bomb builder that had a similar signature, and so far nothing was coming up.

Looking at the an image of the yellow material I felt the familiar sense of frustration come over me at being stumped. The Joker hasn't come out of hiding since murdering Bethany's mother. It was like he was luring Gotham into a sense of false security before striking again. That was why Batman needed to find the bomb maker before another building was blown up. Highlighting the yellow band, I sent the computer on a useless search to identify the exact color of yellow that was used, hoping to add it to the ever growing list of minute details that added up to nothing.

Setting the search on auto, I stood to leave the cave, but almost right away the computer beeped letting me know that it has identified the exact color used. With a heavy sigh, I turned to record the information, but found that it was a custom made shade. I paused for a moment at the information, and sitting back down, I clicked on the information file that the computer had pulled up. It was a custom made color of yellow called HaHaYellow made for a man named James Perkins, who was a known bomb maker in Gotham. I frowned, Perkins should have been in Arkham or Gotham City Jail, not making bombs. The fact the color was clearly linked to the Joker was not surprising, but I left nothing to chance. Getting up, I put on my batsuit and got into the Batmobile, driving out of the cave and into the city. I parked near the police building, and scaled the building stopping at the Commissioner's office.

Tapping on the window, I startled the occupant, and Gordon opened the window, "What are you doing here?"

"The color of the band used to hold the bombs together is custom made for James Perkins."

Gordon frowned, "James Perkins died in his cell three days ago."

"Did he?"

"Yes…. His mouth was twisted into some kind of clown smile. It looks like the Joker got to him."

"With Perkins dead, he might not be making bombs anymore."

Gordon sighed, "What's worse? A Joker with a bomb? Or one without?"

"Both."


	29. Chapter 29

I paced the length of the parlor room waiting for Jonathan to arrive. Bruce and Alfred had somehow managed to talk me into meeting with him to "give him closure." I didn't really think that he deserved that much, but after some thought, it would be good for the both of us. Bruce sat in a chair watching me pace. "Could you stop please," I asked.

"You look like a nervous wreck." He replied.

"I am."

Standing, he caught me and held me to him, "We can call him and tell him you've changed your mind. We can reschedule to when you're more ready-"

"I am ready…. I am."

He frowned, "I'm right here, Bethy… I've got you. You're safe." He pressed his forehead against mine, and I let out a shaky breath.

"I know. Thank you, Bruce."

"Always."

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Bruce gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the top of my head before pulling away, his warmth suddenly very missed. We both turned to the front doors of the parlor room and Alfred came in with Jonathan behind him. My whole being stopped dead when I saw him, only to come back to life with the strongest sensation to feel him next to me. I longed to go to him, but I had to restrain myself. How can I still be in love with this man after he hid himself from me?

"Bethany," he said with a smile, "You… look amazing."

Alfred left the room and Bruce moved forward, "Crane… thank you for coming." He offered out his hand, which Jonathan took. "I'm going to be in the next room over." Turning to me he added, "If you need anything, just call out, okay?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

Bruce walked past me, reaching out to give my hand a gentle squeeze before leaving. I stared at the floor for a moment, then finally lifted my gaze to Jonathan. His smile had vanished as he said, "I didn't come here so you could flaunt your new relationship in front of me."

I shook my head, "I'm not in a relationship with Bruce."

"Are you still sleeping with him?"

I shook my head, "No."

He started in surprise, "Oh."

I nodded in response.

Taking a step forward, he held out a small bouquet of purple flowers I hadn't noticed before. "I um… saw these at the open air market by the river and um… I thought of you. I don't know why, but I just… thought they looked pretty, and… you look pretty all of the time…."

Reaching out I took the bouquet from him and I looked up at him. "Thank you."

We were quiet for a moment then Jonathan said, "You promised me. You promised me you wouldn't judge me on… on who I was in my past. You promised you wouldn't run away." Coming closer he took the flowers from me, setting them down on a nearby end table, then he took my hands in his, "Do you know who painful it felt watching you back away from me in fear? I don't want to be that man anymore, Bethany. I'm ashamed of that man. I've worked… so hard… to leave that man behind me, to stop being… the Scarecrow… and start being just Jonathan Crane."

I flinched when he said Scarecrow.

He sighed, "You broke my heart when you ran from me, Bethany. I trusted you at your word and you broke it. Though," he let go of me and took a step back, "I can't blame you. I understand that my past is less than perfect and that… the Scarecrow is hard to forgive."

Tears pricked the back of my eyes painfully, and I blinked a few times to rid myself of the pain, "I'm… sorry… that I caused you pain. I… admit that I didn't handle that situation well. It's just… after all that happened, I…. You…." The tears lined my eyes as I struggled to find the right words. Finally in a whisper, I managed, "I was so scared."

Coming to me, Jonathan pulled me into a hug, holding me to his chest as I began to cry. His hands stayed at my back, not moving. "I'm so sorry, Bethany. Not telling you about my past, my true past, has been the biggest regret I've had since meeting you. You deserved better than my lies, but I was… selfish. I didn't want to risk driving you away… I didn't want you to look at me like how everyone in Gotham looked at me. I never wanted to scare you, Bethany." Pulling away, he cupped my head in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away tears, "I'm so sorry I scared you."

Looking into his icy blue eyes, I found myself nodding. He gave me a smile, then pulled me in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me, my body aching to feel his firmly against me. He ran his hands through my hair, gently gripping it to hold me in place, and I sighed into the kiss. He pulled away, and took a step back, "We should stop."

My breath was heavy, but I nodded, "Yes."

"I um… want to start over."

I frowned, "Start over?"

"Yes. I would… like to ask you out on a date. To… get to know one another…. I want to be completely honest with you this time. No secrets. Just me - the me you already know - finally acknowledging the ugly past that I have to bare, and sharing that with the woman I love, hoping that she'll be able to look past it, and be able to love me in return."

I shook my head, "I don't know, Jonathan."

"Just one date. That's all I want is one date. Then if after that you don't… want to be with me anymore…. I will understand."

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded, "Okay… one date."

He let out a breath that he was holding, and he gave a smile, "Thank you, Bethany."

"We can do it tomorrow."

"Ten in the morning okay with you?"

I frowned, "So early?"

He nodded, "I've got one shot at this, I'm going to make it count."

I nodded in response, "Okay. Ten in the morning."

Smiling wider, he backed away from me, "Then I'll see you tomorrow." Turning, he left the room, and then the Manor.

I stood there for a moment, then Bruce came in. "How did it go?"

"I'm… going on a date with him tomorrow."

"What? I thought you were going to find closure with him! To make him feel better about you two breaking up."

I shrugged, "I don't know what happened, Bruce! I looked at him, and I wanted to hate him, but… I don't know part of me still… wants to be with him, and that part just… took over."

Bruce spotted the flowers on the table and picked them up, "These are pretty."

I nodded, "They're from him."

Bruce gave them a whiff then frowned, "They smell funny."

"No they don't."

"You sure?" Holding them out I took a step forward to smell them myself, "They don't smell weird to you?"

"No. They smell wonderful. Like flowers."

Bruce frowned harder, "Hm… must be me then."

Taking the flowers from him, I replied, "Must be."

"You're really going to go on this date with him?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Do you want me to follow behind you guys? At a safe-but-not-noticable distance?"

I gave him a small smile, "No. I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Do you think it's safe going into the city with the Joker still around?"

I paused for a moment then said, "He… hasn't been active in a while. And he never seems to do anything during the day… I think we'll be fine."

Bruce was quiet for a moment, then he said, "Okay. I just want you to be safe."

I smiled, "Always."


	30. Chapter 30

Bruce's POV

With James Perkins dead and the Joker no longer making bombs, Gordon and I were at a brick wall when it came to the Joker. Gordon has sent for the surveillance cameras from Arkham, but I as Batman need to look at his cell for any suspicious activity. Entering the hallway full of large metal doors, I found Gordon waiting for me at the end next to an open door that held Perkins. Walking to him, I was keenly aware of the silence coming from the other cells, the inmates aware that I was here. Gordon nodded to me and said, "This was Perkins' cell. He was scheduled for a parole hearing in two weeks."

I nodded, "I'm more interested in how he got the bombs to the Joker."

"We are too."

Going into the small room, I pulled out come airtight containers and proceeded to take samples from the bed. I then scanned the walls, using a projection of the blueprints of the building to look for any inconsistencies. There was one wall that faced a sewage system, and was my immediate concern.

"Have your men inspected this wall," I asked Gordon.

"No, why?" He entered the cell to join me at the far wall. Knocking on it, he seemed shocked, "It's not reinforced? I thought all of these walls were made with reinforced steel."

"This one covers the piping."

"Piping." Gordon frowned, and began pressing on the wall in random spaced, "You're thinking that there is a false panel here?"

"If there was, why did he stay in his cell? Why not escape?"

Gordon continued to press on the wall until his arm pushed through a few bricks. Shocked, we looked at each other, and immediately began checking the surrounding bricks, but they didn't move. "Maybe he didn't leave because he _couldn't_ leave." Gordon looked at me, "This hole is small enough to transfer materials through and that's it. There is no way Perkins could fit through there."

"So we've found out how the materials got to and from Perkins, but we now need to determine who exactly was feeding and receiving."

Gordon nodded, "The Joker wouldn't risk coming around here. He's insane, not but not dumb. And before you ask, no orderlies or nurses or anyone have been reported missing or have been acting suspiciously. He must have found someone outside of Arkham to help him."

I frowned, "That's not good."

"No it is not."

"Did Perkins have any visitors before he was killed?"

"He had a weekly visit from his lawyer, only one from an Arkham psychologist - which is standard for staying in Arkham, but it seems like he refused further sessions. Then there was one from a Martha Kane the day before he died."

I started, "What did you say?"

"Martha Kane. Do you know her?"

I shook my head to clear it before saying, "No. But look for her in the surveillance cameras, that's the lead right now."

"We're already on it."

I nodded, "We'll need to figure out how they got behind this wall."

Gordon nodded, "That we do."

"Leave that to me, I'll meet up with you at your office."

Gordon nodded again, "I'll be expecting you."

Leaving him in the hallway, I made my way out of the building and rounded the corner moving towards the cliff face the asylum sat on. When I was certain that I was out of sight, I pressed my back to the wall and struggled to catch my breath. Closing my eyes I pushed away the wave of emotions that threatened to spill over me. Taking a deep breath, I continued to move to the edge of the building. Looking over a sheer fall, I found what I was looking for, a drainage pipe spilling water down the cliff and into Gotham River. Using a grappling hook, I scaled down the cliff and entered the pipe. There should have been a grate over the from, but it had been removed. Walking in, the flow of the water was weak enough that it provides little to no resistance. A few feet into the tunnel, I found a hole in the wall that shouldn't have been there, and a series of pipeworks. I pressed a button and called Alfred.

"Master Wayne?"

"Alfred, I need you to help me with the infrastructure of Arkham."

"Your location device is showing you in the lower parts of the building."

"I'm standing near some piping, can you see where these pipes go?"

There was a pause, "According to the blueprints, you're in front of some plumbing that goes up the south end of the building. It looks like it's the main pipe for sewage for that wing."

"Does it go up to the prisoner's wing?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Alfred." Hanging up, I used the pipes to climb up several floors and I found a small ledge. Stepping onto it, I siddled my way down, and sure enough, spotted the hole in the wall that Gordon had found. I took samples of the bricks, the dust that surrounded me, and scanned for any other kind of clues using my night vision lenses. I spotted a small stip of cloth and picked it up and bottled it. Making my way back out of the wall and the pipe, I got into the Batmobile and again scaled the police building to Gordon's office.

"What did you find," he asked.

"I found how they got into the walls. I also found this strip of cloth. I would like to take it with me to analyze in my lab. I can give it to you when I'm finished."

Gordon frowned, "Normally I wouldn't be comfortable with that, but because it's you, and because it's the Joker, I'll make an exception."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"We found Martha Kane."

I paused, "Did you?"

"She died over two decades ago."

I nodded.

"Although, when she died, she died Martha Wayne."

"Wayne."

"Yes."

I nodded, "I'll expect you'll talk to her son?"

"I'm considering it. The people in that house have been very connected to the Joker's plans."

I nodded, "Well, I'll leave you to it."

Leaving Gordon, I made my way back to the Batcave with my samples. Getting out of the car, Alfred was ready to help set up the samples while I hacked into the Arkham Asylum security cameras, looking for the videos of James Perkins' mystery visitor.

"Are you alright, Master Wayne?"

I shook my head, "They used my mother's name."

"Who did?"

Turning to him I said, "The Joker. They used her maiden name."

"You don't think the Joker knows who you are?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Gordon is going to come up for a visit about it."

Alfred didn't respond, instead he was looking at the screen in confusion. Turning I saw his confusion. The woman who came to visit James Perkins the day before he died looked just like Bethany. It was an uncanny likeness and for a moment I couldn't discern any differences. But the closer I watched the video, the more I could see that her hair wasn't the right length, that it had been dyed, and that her face was longer and a bit more flat than Bethany's. Turning to Alfred I frowned.

"This is a problem."

"Yes it is," Alfred said, "Who is this woman?"

I shook my head indicating that I hadn't a clue, and I started a facial recognition program hoping that maybe we could find her in the criminal database. It was a futile attempt I was sure of it, but I had to try something. Running my hand over my face, I let out a breath of air and sat back in my chair.

"What is he trying to do here, Alfred? Why is he focusing on Bethany?"

"Who knows what the Joker does, Master Wayne. He could turn left at the last minute everytime and every time we would never see it. Right now, the key lies in this woman. That is until the Joker shows himself again."

I nodded, "Yes… I'm worried it will be tomorrow."

"For Miss Ellwood's date with Crane?"

"Yeah. He's taken an interest in their relationship, in her need to know who Crane really is. I don't think he'll be happy that they're trying to start again."

Alfred nodded, "Batman should be ready for action at any moment tomorrow."

I nodded, "Yes he should… but Bruce Wayne needs to be in a meeting for most of the day."

Alfred nodded, "Lucian couldn't take part of it for you?"

"Maybe."

Alfred looked somber, "You need to protect that girl, Master Wayne. I know you're aware of that, but… you need to keep her safe."

I nodded, "I will Alfred. I will do everything to make sure that Bethany is safe… even if it means my life. I won't let anything happen to her."


	31. Chapter 31

I barely touched my breakfast as I waited for Jonathan to get to Wayne Manor to pick me up for his date. Bruce sat at the end of the table and peaked at me from behind his paper. He tried to be sneaky about it, but he wasn't very good at all. I checked my watch and saw that I had a few minutes left before Jonathan was due. I took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, and Bruce set his paper down.

"You don't have to go, you know."

Looking at him I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"You can call him right now and cancel."

I shook my head, "No… I can't."

"Why not? He's not here."

"No… I said I would do this…. I owe him this much."

Bruce frowned, "You owe him?"

"I… made a promise that I didn't keep."

"You had every right not to keep that promise! He lied to you."

"And so did you, if you recall."

Bruce held up his hands in surrender, "Yes… yes I did. But I wasn't the one dating you."

I shook my head, "I just… need to do this. For the both of us. Show that it's not going to work anymore between us."

"Are you sure you don't want me there? If he gets too physical or violent-"

"I don't… think that'll happen. Besides, I won't go anywhere secluded."

Bruce was quiet for a moment then said, "What about the Joker? Do you honestly think that going into the city, where a madman who has a target on your back, is a good idea? What if something horrible happens to you?"

It was my turn to be quiet. I swallowed a few times then said, "I can't stay in this house anymore, Bruce. If… if I'm going to stay here while my mother's body is kept as evidence until the Joker is caught…. I don't want to go stir-crazy."

"I just wish you would let me come with you."

"And you're presence would make me safer, how?"

Bruce frowned then stood from his chair and came over to me. Spinning my chair out from the table, he knelt down in front of me and took my hands, "Bethany…. I need you to be safe. You're… my best friend and the only person I have in my life outside of Alfred. Call me selfish… but… if anything were to happen to you… I don't know what I would do." Reaching up he cupped my face with his hand and pulled me closer, pressing our foreheads together, "I can't lose you forever, Bethy. I just can't."

The doorbell rang through the house, and we pulled apart. Standing up, I straightened myself out and looked down at Bruce, "I'll be fine, Bruce. If I'm in trouble, I'll call for help."

I gave him my hand and gave his a squeeze before walking towards the front door where I found Alfred greeting Jonathan. Jonathan wore a tailored suit, one fit for everyday wear. He wore a brilliant blue shirt that brought out the blues of his eyes, and his hair was styled back. He looked amazing. He gave a smile when he saw me, the gesture lighting up his eyes and making him more handsome. I stopped short of the door, forgetting about what had happened for a moment, and my heart fluttered at the sight of him. Then I came back to myself a bit, and I offered him a smile.

"Bethany… hi."

I nodded, "Hello." Turning to Alfred I said, "I'll be back later today."

"Hope you have fun," he said.

I smiled and exited the building, ignoring Jonathan and walking down the front stairs to his car instead. He raced down and beat me to the door, opening it for me. Getting settled, he closed it and made his way around to his side. As he drove away from Wayne Manor a thick silence fell over us. We had made it to the bridges before he finally cleared his throat.

"You look great."

I nodded, "Thank you. So do you."

His hand moved to take mine, but he hesitated halfway, but he brought his hand back clenching it into a fist on his lap. He drove into the city and parked in a parking structure. I got out of the car and walked with him down a couple of blocks until we reached the park where we had our first date. I stopped at the park entrance and looked at him. "What are we doing here?"

He gave me a smile, "I thought… since our first date went so well… that our start-over date might go as well."

I smiled in spite of myself, "I don't know, Jonathan."

"Please," he held out his hand, "Endulge me."

Looking at him I hesitated, but took his hand anyway. He pulled me forward gently and we began walking through the park. We were silent for a moment, then he turned to me and said, "My favorite color is purple."

"What?"

"My favorite color… it's purple. Violet to be exact." He gave me a shy smile, "I um… never told you that before. I just want you to know me."

I nodded and again gave a small smile.

"What is your favorite color?"

Without looking at him, I felt a light blush warm my cheeks as I said, "Blue."

"Blue?" He had a small laugh in his voice. "What shade?"

Looking at him I said, "Ice blue."

He smiled, "Ice blue. That's a good shade. What is your favorite animal?"

I looked at him while we walked, then said, "I like penguins. All types, but especially the African Black Footed Penguin."

"Mine are crows."

I stopped, "What? Even after what happened to you?"

He nodded, "What can I say? Over the years I've come to terms with what happened to me. I really came to like them." He frowned and looked down, "I especially took to them when I became… well… _him._ I've tried to shake my liking of them, but I haven't found an animal to replace them yet." Tugging on my hand gently, we began walking again, "Are you a cat person or a dog person?"

"Cat."

He frowned, "I'm a dog person."

I let out a small laugh, "Well then."

"The Beatles or Rolling Stones?"

"The Beatles."

Jonathan smiled, "Same."

We continued walking the park, then we came to a familiar tree. I gave a smile and said, "This is where we had lunch."

"Yes it is." Jonathan smiled back, "Would… would you like to sit?"

Looking down I was hesitant, but I sat down, happy that he sat a comfortable distance away. Again we were quiet, both looking out across the park. Finally Jonathan cleared his throat again and said, "How is this going?"

I turned to him and frowned, "Better than I anticipated."

He let out a breath he was holding, "I thought hard about this date. Wide open space where we could talk and you won't have to get too close to me… I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you."

"I had hoped… when I brought you here you would remember our first date."

"And?"

He shrugged, "And things would… go back to normal."

I gave him a shocked look, "You thought I would just… forget that you lied to me and we would pick back up where we left off?"

Jonathan flashed a regretful smile then said, "Yeah… something like that."

"You honestly think it was going to be that easy?"

"No… but I was hoping." He looked away for a moment, then he asked, "Would… would you be willing to go to a therapy session with me?"

"What?"

"My therapist wants to meet you."

"You told him about us?"

He nodded and turned to look at me, "Yes. He… he noted that I had been acting differently, more… happy than I had been. He asked what was new in my life that caused the change… and I said it was you." Jonathan gave me a gentle smile, then he let it drop, "But, when your mother was killed and then when you refused to see me - tried to break up with me… he noticed that I had changed and he wanted to know why. I confided in him, and he… wants to meet you."

I looked away from him, not sure how to feel. Jonathan moved closer and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand. My core tightened at the touch, and I turned to look at him. He showed concern in his eyes, along with sorrow. My heart ached to see the emotions in his eyes and I found tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

"Jonathan-"

"You don't have to go. I just… had to ask. He won't ask any questions about your mother… or the Joker…. He would just ask about us. Think of it as… couple's therapy."

I frowned, "Couple's therapy?"

He let out a small laugh, "In a manner of speaking." His grip on my hand firmed, "I'm not ready to give up on us, Bethany…. I'm not ready to walk away from you. Never."

"Jonathan… I don't know-"

"Just one session."

I closed my eyes and tried to think. A small gust of wind blew into us, and I caught a scent of Jonathan's cologne. I sighed a bit at the familiar scent, sweeter this time than it had ever been before. I found that I felt calmed as I breathed him in, and when I opened my eyes I nodded, "Okay."

His whole face lifted into a smile, "Yeah? You're going to come?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He smiled wider and moved in to kiss me, but stopped. I bit my lower lip, but leaned in and met him halfway, landing a small kiss on his lips. He stiffened, not moving until I was finished, and as I pulled away he gave a small smile, "Thank you. Are… are you hungry?"

I nodded, "A little."

Smiling, he said, "There are some food trucks in this park that are actually pretty good."

I gave a small smile, "I've heard that before."


	32. Chapter 32

I had been home for a while, choosing to spend the rest of my day both in my room and on the balcony outside it. I was currently reading a book from the house library when Bruce came through the open French doors. He gave me a smile and pointed back inside, "I'm sorry… I did knock, but I figured you were out here and couldn't hear me."

I gave him a smile, "You figured right."

"May I?" He then pointed to an empty seat.

"Sure."

Sitting down he got comfy before asking, "So, how was your date?"

"It went surprisingly well."

Bruce looked shocked, "Really?"

I gave a nod, "Yeah."

"So… what does that mean?"

I looked away from Bruce and stared at a spot on the page in my book, "I think… we're going to… try again."

"What? I thought you went there to show him that you two weren't working out."

I shrugged, "I know, but… he took me to the park where we had our first date, and he wanted to spend time getting to know me and vice versa. Then he asked me if I would go to meet his therapist-"

"He what?" Bruce sat up in his chair.

"As a guest. His therapist wants to meet me."

"Why?"

"Jonathan talked about us in his sessions. His therapist wants to meet me because I've been a positive influence on him."

"Did you agree to go?"

Looking at him, I frowned for a moment then said, "Yes."

"Are you insane? You're willingly going to Arkham? Do you know how _dangerous_ that place is?"

"Bruce, I can't help where his therapy sessions are. Believe me, that building scares me, it really does."

"Then why are you even going?"

I frowned, "Why are you so against this, Bruce?"

"Why are you going back to him, Bethany? The man lied to you, he's a known criminal, and don't forget you _broke up with him_. Why are you letting him talk you into getting back together? He's just trying to manipulate you."

"And you aren't?" Closing my book, I set it down on the table in front of me, "I've come to you - as a friend - for advice. You don't know what I've been through, Bruce. I've been kidnapped, held at gunpoint, thrown out of a helicopter, and dropped off of a fucking bridge; that last one was after I watched the person I care about get shoved over the edge of said bridge not knowing if he would live or not. I've had my life threatened, found out that my best friend _and_ the man I've been dating have been lying to me the entire time - putting me in danger. Then to top this all off, my mother was murdered! All of this has happened in the span of a month, Bruce. A month! I have Jonathan trying to talk me back into dating him, and while I don't want that-"

Bruce scoffed, "If you don't want that, then don't go back to him!"

"I still have very strong feelings for him, and although he has a horrific background, he's shown that he's a changed man! Then I have _you_ taking advantage of me in my hour of need, constantly telling me how _great_ we'd be together, and how _well_ you would provide for me, and how _happy_ we would be together-"

"Taken advantage of you?" Bruce frowned, " _I've_ taken advantage of you? You _used_ me as your distraction! You chose that! _You_ are the one who _asked_ to be in my bed! You were the one who started the intercorse!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to go along with it."

"I said no! I said no, then you batted your eyes at me because you _know_ how I feel about you, Bethany."

"And yet you were the one who wanted to continue when I ended the arrangement."

"God dammit, Bethany!" Bruce stood up and moved to the railing and stood with his back to me.

"What?"

"You know what." He didn't look at me.

I was quiet for a moment, looking at Bruce's back. I frowned, then stood up, taking up the space next to Bruce. I didn't look at him, but said, "I'm sorry."

Looking down Bruce was quiet for a moment then said, "I _need_ you to be safe, Bethany. I've lost too many people that I love to this city." Turning to me he added, "You are the most important person in the world to me, Bethany. Like I said before… you are all I have left in this world outside of Alfred…. I love you, Bethy."

My heart grew heavy in my chest, "I… love Jonathan."

Bruce gave a terse smile and a short nod before looking out towards the city. We were both quiet for a moment before he said, "Be careful going to that therapy session at Arkham."

"I will, Bruce."

Nodding, he didn't look at me, and pushed away leaving me alone on the balcony. I watched him leave, then sat back down in my chair, picking up my book. Opening it, I tried to read, but I wasn't registering anything. Closing the book, I went back into my room and crawled into my bed. Pulling my computer to me, I opened it and began watching a movie. Somewhere during the film, I fell asleep, letting the slight breeze from the open doorway and the comfy mattress lull me to sleep.

The roll of thunder sounded outside of the open doors and I sat up lazily in the darkness. Rubbing my eyes, I took a second to wake up as another thunderous boom came, and I sighed to stand and close the doors against the rain. As I stood in front of the open doors, I saw the Batsignal in the sky, but no rain. A third boom came, and my eyes were directed to a plume of smoke coming from one of the islands of Gotham. Walking onto the railing, I strained to see where the smoke was coming from and my heart dropped as the shape of Arkham Asylum was highlighted by all of the commotion in that area. Running back into my room, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jonathan's number and went back out onto my balcony as I waited desperately for him to pick up the phone.

"Doctor Crane." His calm voice made my whole body go weak with relief.

"Jonathan!"

"Bethany? What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the city. What's going on?"

"There was an explosion-"

"I know."

"I can see it from Wayne Manor, it's by Arkham and I just-"

"It's by Arkham?"

"Yes."

"Hold on." I heard him moving and soon the sound of a television set came on and a reporter was talking. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"My… my house."

"Jonathan?"

"The Joker blew up my house."

I gasped, "Oh my God!"

"The police are here."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But Gordon is with them." A commotion came from just outside the phone's rage and I heard Gordon making the order to bring Jonathan in for questioning. "I have to go."

"I'm coming down to the station."

"No, Bethany, stay there. The city isn't safe."

"Come on, Crane," came a voice, "Put the phone down."

"Let me say goodbye to my girlfriend, please."

The voice scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm talking to the Queen of England."

"Bethany, stay at Wayne Manor, I'll call you when-"

"Jonathan wait!"

"I said drop the phone!" The voice was closer now, and there was the clack of Jonathan's cell phone being dropped to the floor. I paused for a moment and said, "Hello? Hello!" Looking at my phone's screen, I saw I was still connected, but no one answered. "Shit."

A knock came from my bedroom door and Alfred came in, "Miss Elwood? Bethany?"

Entering my room I saw him looking around frantically, "Alfred, what's wrong?"

"Oh thank God," he said, "We need to go, now."

"Go?"

Taking my hand he didn't say anything as he pulled me from the bedroom and down the stairs, the entire time I was aware of a loud beeping sound. Together we ran to the front door and out of the building, Alfred not stopping as we ran down the driveway. We made it a few feet from the house when a loud bang came and we were thrown forward by a gust of energy. I let out a scream as I hit the pavement and was rolled forward, skidding to a stop.

Everything hurt. I felt cuts and scrapes that were burning as they came in contact with the air, and I felt immense heat. I raised my hand to my head, but a hand grabbed it and began hoisting me up. "Miss Elwood, are you okay?"

Opening my eyes, I found a very battered Alfred trying to help me up. Standing, I used Alfred to brace myself as I turned to see what had happened. I gasped at the sight of Wayne Manor in flames. Turning to Alfred I said, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and saw the screen was cracked. I was able to light it up, but I couldn't get it to call out for help. I let out an angry grunt as I pocketed it, and I looked back at the house. Pieces of papers flew from the house and I moved toward the wreckage, frowning as I found thousands of playing cards scattered, charred, and burned. Picking one up I gasped at the sight of the jester dancing on a ball. Bringing the card back with me, I showed it to Alfred who seemed to pale even more than he already was.

"I can't call anyone," I said, "My phone is ruined. What should we do?"

Alfred hesitated for a moment, looking out over the grounds to a small craig where a naturally occurring waterfall was. He turned back to say something, but then bright lights shone on us, blinding us. We moved to the side of the road as, what can only be described as a massive black tank, came to a stop in front of us. The top opened up and Batman jumped out, coming to us, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," answered Alfred, "We're… quite alright, Batman."

"A police unit is on it's way to come and get you."

"Why are you here," I asked, "Shouldn't you be in the city looking for this lunatic?" I threw the joker card at him.

"I am here to collect samples from the explosion. How were you two able to get out of the building?"

"The bomb was on a tripwire which started a timer," said Alfred, "I discovered it when I was doing my rounds."

"Was anyone else in the building?"

"No, sir. Master Wayne is in the city with some business clients."

Batman nodded, and the flashing lights of fire engines, police cars, and ambulances caught our attention. Batman disappeared and was replaced by Gordon. Gordon came over and gripped Alfred's arm, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," I said, "What happened with Jonathan?"

"We brought him in for questioning about the first explosion, to count him out as a suspect."

I frowned, "Well, surely this explosion works in his favor."

"On the contrary, it does not."

Bending down, I picked up one of the playing cards and I held it in front of Gordon's face, " _This_ doesn't work in his favor? Look around, Commissioner. They're scattered everywhere. The Joker built both of these bombs, and attacked both our houses. He's been blowing up buildings all month, Jonathan had nothing to do with them."

"Why would he target Scarecrow?"

"I don't know why he targeted _Jonathan_ , but I bet it's for whatever reason he's been targeting us from the very beginning."

Gordon held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sure Scare - Jonathan… is innocent in _this_ attack," he motioned with his hand towards the manor, "But it's procedure to rule him out for the bombing of his house. Just to make sure he's still following the procedures of his release."

I frowned, and an EMT came over to check on Alfred and myself. We were deemed non-emergency injuries and were clear to leave. We were given a ride back into the city and I directed them to Bruce's penthouse, thinking it was the only place in the city that we could go. Riding the elevator up, Alfred went straight to the phone and tried to call Bruce to let him know where we were and that we were okay. Bruce was currently on his way to the manor, but was turning around as soon as he could to make his way here. When Alfred hung up, I took over dialing up the Gotham City Police Station.

"Gotham City Police."

"This is Bethany Elwood, I'm calling for Commissioner Gordon."

"He's busy, ma'am."

"Can you give him a message?"

With a heavy sigh the clerk said, "Yes."

"Please tell him that Jonathan Crane stay at the Wayne penthouse when he is released from custody."

"The Wayne penthouse? You a friend of Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes. Will you give him the message?"

"Fine. Have a nice night, ma'am."

Hanging up, I found Alfred leaning against the kitchen counter with his head in his hand. I went over to him and embraced him in a hug. Pulling away I led him to the living room and sat him down in a chair. Going back to the kitchen, I made him a cup of tea and gave him the saucer. He gave me a smile and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you," I said. "You saved my life, Alfred."

He smiled, "Glad to do so."

The elevator dinged and Bruce came around the corner. Seeing us he ran over and picked me up into a hug. "Thank God," he said, kissing my temple, "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"We're fine, Master Wayne. Just fine." Alfred gave him a smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Bruce sent Alfred to bed to recover from the explosion. I was sitting up at the dinner table waiting for Jonathan to come up. Bruce was very understanding when I told him that I had invited Jonathan to stay over and was waiting with me. It was just after one in the morning when the elevator dinged and Jonathan came around the corner. Getting up, I met him halfway and pulled him into a hug. He held me tight against him, one hand tangling in my hair. Pulling away he cupped my face and he gave me a small kiss.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt."

I gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you're okay as well."

Pulling away, Jonathan saw Bruce and he moved to him, "Thank you, again, for lending your hospitality to me."

Bruce shook his head, "It was the least I could do after Bethy told me about your house. I'm so sorry."

Jonathan nodded, "Thank you."

"Well I'm going to bed. I'm glad you made it up okay." Bruce smiled and gave me a tight hug.

Turning to Jonathan I blushed, "We'll um… be sleeping in the master bedroom. Bruce insisted. I hope that's okay."

"Oh… yeah… if that's okay with you."

I gave a smile, "Honestly, after tonight, I'm okay with anything."

Taking my hand, Jonathan pulled me closer to him, "Anything, you say?" Rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand he pulled me in for a more passionate kiss. "I promise it won't be more than that."

"I'm happy with that."

Taking his hand, I led him to the master bedroom. I searched the wardrobe looking for anything we could use for sleepwear, but found nothing. Shyly, I removed my pants and my bra from under my shirt, and slipped under the sheets and looked away, giving Jonathan privacy to remove his pants and shirt himself. He still had his undershirt on, and he laid next to me and opened his arms a bit. I hesitated for a moment, then thought "to hell with it" and entered into his ready arms, placing a kiss on his lips before we both fell asleep.

In the morning, Jonathan's alarm woke us up. We got dressed and found breakfast ready in the kitchen. Alfred and Bruce were out dealing with the explosion at Wayne Manor, so Jonathan and I were on our own. I passed him a plate of breakfast and asked, "Are you still having your therapy session today?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you still want me to come?"

Jonathan looked up and said, "Yes! Yes I do."

"Good. I'll call up a car."

We finished our breakfast and made our way down to the ground level where a town car was waiting to take us to Arkham. I held onto Jonathan's hand as we got closer to Arkham, the terrifying and dark building looming over the Narrows like a messenger of darkness. The car pulled up to the entrance and Jonathan took my hand as he led me into the building. The inside of Arkham was almost as bad as the outside. The walls were a sickly dull shade of hospital green, while the floors, ceilings, and doors were a darker shade of that same green. The whole place was lit by yellow fluorescent lighting that didn't pair well with the dull shades. Jonathan took us to the front desk and checked us in as guests to the building, handing me a badge to clip to my shirt. I followed him closely as we went to a dingy looking elevator which took us to the fourth floor of the building. We walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that read _Doctor James Wilson._

Jonathan knocked on the door and a polite voice called, "Come in" from the other side. Peaking into the room, Jonathan said, "Doctor Wilson, it's me, Jonathan."

"Jonathan, come in, please! You're right on time as always."

Jonathan opened the door wider and gestured for me to enter the room first. I found a man in his mid-fifties sitting behind a desk, wearing a dark brown pullover sweatshirt that went well with his dark brown hair. He had a beard that gave his face a pleasant shape. Looking up he seemed surprised to see me, but then stood and offered out his hand, "You must be Miss Elwood."

Smiling I shook his hand and said, "Yes I am. Jonathan said you wanted to meet me."

"I do. I'm glad you agreed to come. Please have a seat." Jonathan and I took a seat on the couch while Doctor Wilson sat in the chair in front of us. "So, tell me a bit about yourself."

I gave a small smile and said, "Um… I'm from Chicago Illinois. I currently live in England. I came here for the summer to spend time with… with my mother." Tears pricked the back of my eyes, but I pushed back against them.

Doctor Wilson nodded, "Jonathan told me about your mother. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"What do you do in England?"

"I work with a private collector as his curator for his collection."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

I smiled, "Very much so, yes."

"Will you be going back?"

I was quiet for a moment but answered, "I'm due back at the end of the season." Jonathan stiffened at my response.

"You say 'due back,' but do you _want_ to go back?"

I nodded, "Yes. I miss England."

Doctor Wilson nodded, "I heard about the explosion at Wayne Manor. Jonathan said you were staying with Bruce Wayne. I trust everyone is okay."

"Yes, we're all fine." Turning to Jonathan I said, "I'm glad Jonathan is okay as well. You heard about his house?"

Doctor Wilson nodded, "Yes I did."

"Bethany and Bruce were kind enough to invite me to stay with them last night after I was released from GCPD custody." Jonathan smiled at me.

"That was very kind indeed," said Doctor Wilson, "Especially with what has happened to your relationship in the past few weeks. May I ask what changed your mind?"

I felt myself blush as a weight of guilt settled in my chest. I shifted in my seat for a second, then settled with staring at the floor. Looking up I said, "Yes. It was Jonathan."

"Really?"

I smiled, "Yes. We're… starting over."

"I've promised to be completely honest this time," said Jonathan, "I… I was wrong to hide who I was from Bethany. I'm so ashamed of who I was and what I've done…." Turning to me he took my hand, "I just found someone who didn't look at me like I was a freak. I found someone who knew nothing about me, and who… who took the time to get to know… _me._ I was completely selfish in hiding my past from you, and no words could ever express how sorry I am, Bethany. I just care about you so much, and your presence in my life is so important to me, that… I was terrified of losing you."

"How do you feel about this, Bethany?" Doctor Wilson asked.

I frowned, "I um… I don't know, to be honest." Jonathan sat back a bit, looking hurt. Turning to Doctor Wilson I added, "It's been a lot to deal with. I feel hurt and betrayed, but at the same time…."

"You still have feelings for Jonathan," said Doctor Wilson, "That's completely natural. You're still fresh in this relationship, it's completely natural. Jonathan seems one hundred percent committed to starting over with you and giving you the honest and open and raw relationship that he believes you deserve. Is being with Jonathan something that you want? Or would you rather continue your relationship with Mister Wayne?"

I frowned, "I'm not in a relationship with Bruce."

Flipping through his notes, Doctor Wilson fronwed, "Weren't you sleeping with him?"

Turning to Jonathan I frowned, "You told him about me and Bruce?"

"Jonathan and I have an open relationship. You're in a judgement free zone, Miss Elwood."

"I'm not in a relationship with Bruce Wayne."

"Just a sexual one?"

I frowned at Doctor Wilson, "Bruce Wayne and I are friends. That is all."

"I don't want you to feel like you're being attacked, Miss Elwood. Jonathan and I are just curious to know your exact feelings for Bruce Wayne."

"Are you in love with him?" Jonathan asked.

I looked at Jonathan and I struggled for words. Finally I managed, "I'm not… in love with Bruce Wayne. I love, Bruce… but… not in the way that you think. I have known Bruce Wayne my entire life. We'll always have that bond."

"But you have sex with him." Jonathan said, "You had sex with him when we first met, and you spent several nights with him after your mother was murdered. That suggests that you two are more than friends to me."

"It was just sex, Jonathan. It meant nothing-"

"So, sex means nothing to you."

" _Fucking_ means nothing to me, Jonathan."

"What does that mean? You and Bruce fucked. _We_ have fucked, Bethany."

"No, _we've_ made love, Jonathan! The sex that we had was more than what I've had with Bruce. You and I were connecting. I was just… using Bruce as a distraction."

"If we were connecting, why didn't you let me in after your mother died? Why did you go to Bruce?"

"Because you _lied_ to me, Jonathan! I was angry with you! I was trying to leave the _country_ because of you! I didn't want to see you again, or Bruce. But… seeing my mother… on a slab…." I began to cry, letting the tears fall from my eyes, "I don't know what happened. I… I shut down. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't care who it was with, it just happened to be Bruce."

"So if I had been the one to take you home, you would have distracted yourself with me instead of Bruce?"

"I don't know, Jonathan."

Jonathan threw his hands up, letting them fall in his lap as he sat back against the couch. Doctor Wilson leaned forward in his chair, "What are you feeling, Jonathan?"

"Frustrated! I'm frustrated! And-and-and the worst part is, I'm the one who put me in this situation!" Turning to me he frowned, "I love you, Bethany. I love you so much. I want to _be_ with you, to have you, to… to hold you. I'm so in love with you, but… I'm frustrated because… to me it feels like you're purposefully hiding your feelings from me to continue to use me as your scapegoat for… for what happened to your mother. I'm frustrated because you let Bruce into your bed, and I'm frustrated that you love him, even a little bit."

"Why are you frustrated about Miss Elwood's feelings about Bruce Wayne?"

Looking away, Jonathan said, "I'm… jealous of his relationship with Bethany."

"Why?" Doctor Wilson frowned.

"He's… rich, successful, not a former super-criminal…. He knows Bethany better than I do, than I could ever dream of given our… expiration date. And the fact that he's been sleeping with her for weeks, I just… can't help but feel like he's trying to seduce her to be with him."

Turning to me, Doctor Wilson asked, "Has Mister Wayne tried to… seduce you? To… get you to engage in a relationship with him?"

I shook my head, "He offered it, in the beginning… to try…. But I told him no."

"Did he ask again after your mother's death?"

I frowned, "Yes."

"And I take it you didn't agree to it?"

I shook my head.

Doctor Wilson frowned, "May I ask why not?"

"Because I am… not in love with Bruce Wayne."

"Why not?"

Looking at Doctor Wilson, I paused for a moment, then said, "Because… I'm still in love with Jonathan."

Jonathan looked at me in a snap, "You're what?"

Looking at him, I said, "I'm in love with you."

"Then why are you shielding yourself from me?"

"I'm afraid of being hurt again," I said, "Of you hiding something else from me-"

"I'm not," said Jonathan, "I won't. Ask me anything, and I'll tell you, honestly."

"Are you sure you're ready for that level of honesty, Jonathan," asked Doctor Wilson, "Do you think you'll be able to honestly answer and process your emotions each time?"

Jonathan nodded, "I'll have to." Turning to me, he nodded, "I'll have to."

"I don't want you pushing yourself farther than you have to," said Doctor Wilson. Turning to me he asked, "Perhaps a compromise can be reached here. Miss Elwood, if you choose to re-engage in a relationship with Jonathan, can you be trusting enough to know that he will honestly answer any question about him or his past life that you ask of him, but also understanding enough to know that some of these questions might be difficult for him to answer."

I nodded, "Yes, of course."

"He will give you an answer, you just have to let him process his feelings and work through them first."

I nodded. Jonathan gave me a smile and took my hand, "I want you to be comfortable around me, Bethany. Not like before. I'm aware that I've ruined that for us, but I want to get back there."

"I do too," I said with a smile. Jonathan smiled back and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

"Well, I think we're done for the day," said Doctor Wilson, "I apologize if any part of this session was uncomfortable for you, Miss Elwood, but unfortunately we have to get uncomfortable before we get comfortable. I admire your bravery for coming in and talking about your relationship with Jonathan. I must admit, he's improved a lot since meeting you. If you're comfortable with it, I would love to have you back again."

I frowned, "For another session?"

"Yes. But not as a patient, but as a guest like today. Just to talk about… anything that might be bothering you: the Joker, the death of your mother, anything."

I nodded, "I'll keep you posted."

"No pressure." Doctor Wilson smiled.

Taking my hand, Jonathan led me out of the office and back through the dull hospital. Leaving the building, and feeling the sun on our skin I felt instant relief, like my spirit was being lifted from just stepping out of that building. Jonathan watched me and he nodded, "I feel that way every time I step out of this building."

"You would think that a place that is… designed to help people would be more… cheery."

"Well that's the beauty of Arkham. It's sold as a place of rehabilitation, but only the strong actually get out."

Tightening my grip on his hand, I said, "You must be very strong then."

Looking at me, he smiled, "I am now."


	34. Chapter 34

I let out a low moan as Jonathan's fingers entered me causing my back to arch off of the mattress. His mouth found a pert nipple and he sucked on it, and I ran my hands through his hair, "Fuck, Jonathan." He hummed in response, his teeth biting down gently. Letting my nipple pop out of his mouth, he smiled at me. Adding another finger, I gasped and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Pulling away, Jonathan removed his hand and moved to fit himself between my legs, then pushed himself into me. I called out, my arms out-stretched and gripping the sheets, "Good God! Jonathan, fuck!"

Jonathan let out a low chuckle as he pulled out and thrust back in. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on my neck, then began to pick up his pace. I gripped his shoulders as he moved in me, "Jonathan, harder, please."

Pulling away from me, Jonathan sat up and took my legs in his hands, holding them apart. This new angle made it easier for him to penetrate deeper in me, and I gripped the underside of the headboard to steady myself. He reached down and began to finger my clit, and I felt the heat in my core begin to build and my breathing began to increase. "Jonathan! Fuck, Jonathan!" He gave me a smile and thrust harder, sending me into an orgasm. Letting my legs go, he came down to me and kissed me, finishing himself. We rode out our orgasms, then he pulled out and laid next to me.

Turning to him I smiled, "That was amazing."

He smiled back, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rolling to him, I gave him a deep kiss. "I… really missed this."

"I missed it too." Smiling I rolled away and sat up, reaching down for my shirt. He sat up as well, "What are you doing?"

"Alfred is going to be back any minute, we should be decent."

"Good thinking." Leaning over, he placed a kiss on my shoulder then moved to get dressed himself.

Both dressed, we entered the living area of the penthouse and Jonathan turned to me, "We should go to the diner. We haven't been there in a few weeks."

I nodded, "That would be nice."

"Want to go now? We can grab an early dinner and then dessert."

I smiled when a siren went off outside. My heart dropped to my stomach and Jonathan moved to take my hand. A screech from feedback went through the city, dulled by the glass of the high up penthouse, but we could still make out what was being said. "Hello, Gotham." The Joker's voice was low, "It has come to my attention that my demolition of your city as a means to get Batman turned over is not working. And frankly… I'm disappointed. I _counted_ on you, my old friends! I _trusted_ you to capture the bat, and what did you do?" A powerful thud came of someone slamming a fist down on a desk, "Nothing! You did nothing! I tried to be a better common criminal for you people, I really did, but it's clear that you're used to a higher caliber criminal."

"Did ya tell 'em what you're doin' yet, Puddin?" The voice of Harley Quinn was barely audible in the penthouse.

"Not _yet_ Harley!" The sound of the microphone being dropped back and the distant voice of the Joker yelling, "Why are you always interrupting me when I'm making my announcements?" The faint sound of Harley Quinn's cries of pain came through the speaker, then it went quiet.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"No." Jonathan answered, "No, not yet."

Sure enough, the microphone thudded back to life and the Joker's voice came back through the city-wide speakers, "Sorry about the interruption, kiddies! Now, where was I? Oh yes! Killing people! Starting in ten minutes, I will begin my usual escapade of killing someone at random around the city until Batman comes out to play with me! That's all! Have a nice night!"

I ran for my phone and called Alfred.

"Miss Elwood?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm all right, I'm in the lobby."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I'm going to call Bruce."

"Yes, please do."

Hanging up, I dialed Bruce and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Wayne Tower. You?"

"The penthouse. Bruce how are you going to get home?"

A loud chink sound came from the windows and Jonathan pulled me down to the floor.

"Bethy? Bethy, are you okay?"

A few more chink sounds came and I turned to see small webs of shattered glass on the outside of the large window. Jonathan pulled on me and I followed him further into the penthouse away from the window.

"Bruce, someone is shooting at the penthouse!"

"Bethany, don't worry about it, the windows are bulletproof. Just get away from the windows and go upstairs to the library, then call the police."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm staying here with Lucian, don't worry about me. We're not leaving until the all clear is given."

Jonathan and I moved away from the window, running into Alfred. He saw the bullet marks on the window and he ushered us upstairs into the library. I began to pace in the room, "We're safe, Bruce. I'm going to call the police."

"Stay that way, Bethy. I… I'll see you later."

"You better." Hanging up, I dialed the Gotham police station.

"GCPD, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Bethany Elwood-"

"Please hold."

"What?" The line went dead and I turned to Jonathan and Alfred, "They put me on hold."

"What?" Alfred frowned.

"This is Gordon."

I frowned, "Commissioner?"

"Who is this?"

"Bethany Elwood. I'm-"

"Are you okay?"

I sighed, "No! I'm in Bruce's penthouse, we heard the Joker's announcement. We're being shot at."

"I'm going to call all units to get as many men over there to canvas the area as possible. Stay indoors and away from windows. Keep your phone on you. I'm on my way."

"Thank you." Hanging up, I frowned, "This is insane."

"There is nothing to worry about," said Alfred, "The windows are blast proof."

"Bruce said they were bullet proof."

Alfred nodded, "Yes, that too."

"Does Bruce expect a lot of bomb activity happening in his penthouse?" Jonathan asked.

Alfred shrugged, "What can I say? Master Wayne is a bit… flashy."

Jonathan came to me and pulled me into a hug, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, "No. We just got shot at! Alfred and I were blown up! You lost your house! Nothing about this city is safe, Jonathan! Nowhere in this city is safe."

"But you're okay now," Jonathan said, "Look! We're all okay."

I shook my head, "I don't know how much more of this I can take, Jonathan."

Jonathan frowned, "What are you saying?"

I frowned, "I'm saying… that my employer is asking me to come home… as soon as possible."

Jonathan took a step back, "You want to leave?"

"You don't think I should?"

"No!" Jonathan closed his eyes and let out a hard sigh, "No. I don't… _want_ you to go. But I also know… that I have no right to ask you to stay."

Tears lined my eyes, "Jonathan-"

"Why don't we wait before we all go making rash decisions," said Alfred. "Put a pin in this conversation for a less stressful time." I nodded, and Jonathan took my hand. "In the meantime, might I suggest we settle in? I have a feeling we'll be here for a rather long time before anything is deemed clear." Walking to a bookcase, Alfred pulled out a book and sat down in one of the chairs, settling in.


End file.
